Angel of Light
by Arika.D
Summary: Lets face it I am not good at summaries...so just come on in and join the fun,you won't regret it...Review Please(Chapter 14 is up)Being revised
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my story and my world.....well not really but it is my story...... okay so ......enjoy^^  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own trigun.  
  
12/27/03 Hey I changed the grammer mistakes in this chapy.^^  
  
***********************  
  
Today was a boring day so far we have walked around in the desert and haven't found another town since the last one we were in.  
  
vash."God,I would do anything for some water right now."  
  
wolfwood."Well we would still have water if you didn't drink it all!"  
  
knives."Shut up!"Knives yelled.  
  
V&W:silent  
  
Knives is behaving alot better now.Of course with my guidence he is a better person,or at least he hasn't kill anyone....  
  
Vash."Well I don't know about you but I need to rest alittle.Lets go toward the shade by thoughs clifs."  
  
Wolfwood."okay"  
  
Knives: "fine!"  
  
They all sat down and tried to think about something to keep them occupied.  
  
Wolfwood."It's too quiet around here."  
  
Just then they heared some yells and people running.  
  
Wolfwood: "I guess I spoke too soon."  
  
Two people were being chase by a group of men (10 to12).The two people had hoods over their heads so they couldn't be identified.The people who were being chase suddenly turned around.The group of men also stoped.  
  
One of the men said"Hey,are you finally going to give up.?!"  
  
The two people said nothing.They instead charged at the group of men and kick the crap out of them.The shortest person got the first five by knocking them out one at a time,high kick POW! 1 down 4 to go.The tallest one which was head taller than the other person,use agility and speed.confusing them by using a after image.So the taller person could easily over power them.There was a group of angry men, now there were a pile of men in pain, and this was a little demo.of what they were capable of.  
  
Vash."Wow,that was amazing!"  
  
Vash had walked up in awe at what they had done.(with out a gun even)  
  
Wolfwood. "Yeah that was pretty impressive."  
  
Knives .(grunts.)  
  
Wolfwood. "Hey who are you guys anyway?"  
  
Vash. "Yeah,and how about you lifting thoughs hood up for we can get a better look at you."  
  
They looked at each other,then decided to lifted up their hoods to reveal that they were two young girls.The taller one particularly pretty.  
  
Vash like what he saw.  
  
Vash."Pretty lady! He said in glee and deliet."  
  
The shorter girl had dark brown hair and and light brown eyes.The taller girl had light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
He ran up to her and said thoughs oh so famous words.  
  
Vash:"Will you marry me?"  
  
He was holding her hands as he asked her the question.She was surprise at this question but looked calm.  
  
Wolfwood."Vash stop trying to torment this girl.He was trying to pull vash away but he didn't budge"  
  
Arika."Um......."  
  
Melanie."HMPH!"Listen up I don't know who you are,but we don't have time for this come on Arika lets go."  
  
Vash. "Arika...huh?(vash use the expression that he uses we he's flurting)What a beautiful name.So....will you marry me?"  
  
Arika."Um......can you let go of me."she said in a annoyed voice  
  
By now he a had his arms around her waist and she had been trying to get out of his grip.Then Melanie who had just had about enough this punched Vash' arm.  
  
Vash."Ouch!"  
  
Melanie."Who the hell are you."  
  
Vash."I am Vash!"  
  
Melanie."Vash!...as in vash the stampede?!"  
  
Vash."Yes!,I am vash the stampede,the handsome and ,smart, legendary gun men.I will win every women's heart with one look of my face.he said posing." _ _ 0 0 M,A,K,W looked at him weirdly.Then Melanie and Arika look at each other,a look that said Okay....!  
  
Melanie."Do you have brain damage or something?"  
  
Vash."No,actually I have ADD.Hey look a bug!"  
  
He neels down and watches it crawl around.  
  
Vash."Hey wait what where we just doing?Oh yeah ,So will you marry me?"  
  
Arika."Huh?"She said sorta suprise and annoyed  
  
Melanie."Oh!, Shut up and stop asking that question."she said and punching him once again on the arm."but wait o my god!your vash the stampede!"  
  
Runs behind Arika and hides.  
  
"Save me!"  
  
Arika wispers to Melanie and says:"This is Vash the Stampede?  
  
Melanie."I know..werid ain't it?"  
  
Arika."Try to keep your cool okay."  
  
Melanie."That goes for you to."  
  
Arika."Yeah um...vash?"  
  
Vash."Yes!"(suddenly stops rubbing his arm and was then looking down at her.)  
  
Arika."Yeah well since were alone,mind if we join you."  
  
Vash."Nope,It it would be a honor to have you join us.He said,with his pointing finger up in the air and a strange look on his face."  
  
Arika.(gives Vash a werid look)"Hn?..Um.. anyways who are your friends?"  
  
Vash."O yeah,this is Wolfwood,and this is my brother,Knives."  
  
Arika.(bows head)"Nice to meet you all."  
  
Wolfwood."Likewise."  
  
Knives snorts and turn his head the other way.  
  
Melanie."So I guess we are stuck with you guys."  
  
Vash."Well we were resting before you came so come and join us."  
  
Arika."Sounds good to me."  
  
They all sat down and try to get comfortable on desert floor.  
  
Wolfwood."Hey why were those guys chasing you?"  
  
Arika."Well Melanie sorta got them mad."  
  
Melanie."HMPH, they were being annoying its like they had no brains so I told them to shut up.They got angry over nothing."  
  
Arika."Well they were drunk ,but yes they did get all angry over nothing."  
  
Vash."Yeah and you guy kick there butt like that."(he had snaped his fingers.)  
  
Wolfwood."Yeah how did you learn to fight like that."  
  
Melanie."Well I learn from Arika and well didn't your dad teach you."  
  
Arika."Actually I rather not talk about it."  
  
Melanie."oops....,sorry Arika."  
  
Wolfwood."Why not,did you not like you parents or something."  
  
Arika."No,thats not it you see my parents died along time ago."she sad in a sad voice.  
  
V&W said"Oh!"  
  
Melanie."Um arika Im thirsty.Can I please have some water?"(Trying to get to another subject.)  
  
Arika."Huh? Oh sure."  
  
As she got the water bottle out of her back pack.Then three eyes stare at it thirstily.Arika notice this.So she got out three more out,offer them some.  
  
Arika."You guys look thirsty."  
  
She handed them the water bottles and Vash & Wolfwood thanked her.As they dranked their water they watch the sunsets and soon after the moons came out which was then there only sourse of light.  
  
Wolfwood."Well we should get some rest.It's going to be along day."  
  
Melanie."Well we were going to head toward stakefort so at least we know where we going."  
  
They all started to get in comfortable position and finally went to sleep.The next day was starting with the twin suns rising in unison and everything seems to wake up as they made there way through the sky.Speaking of waking up the trigun gang and there new friends were about to wake up to a peaceful,and beautiful ......  
  
Melanie."Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!Its a buuuggg!"  
  
Everyone wakes up ,but Vash.  
  
Knives.(glared at her)"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Wolfwood."Yeah,what with all the ruckes?!"  
  
Melanie."Oh shut up we had to get up anyways!"  
  
They saw the bug crawling away.  
  
Wolfwood."You yelled just because of a bug!"  
  
Melanie."Don't get so angry at me...."  
  
Arika."Well you did yell for minor thing."  
  
Melanie."Arika your suppost to be on my side......(with sad googly eyes)Anyways,.....hey wait a moment!"  
  
Melanie stands up and looks down at Vash.  
  
Melanie:"Arika wake up Vash for he can let go of your arm!"  
  
Arika."Huh..?"(she tried to get him to let go but the effort was futile.)"He won't...let go!"  
  
Wolfwood."No problem miss,I'll get him to let go.Oh tongori!....Wake up!"  
  
Pow!A punch to the head.^^  
  
Vash."Ouch!(rubbing his head)Why did you do that for!"  
  
Melanie."For being a idiot is one,and you wouldn't let go of Arika."  
  
Arika and Melanie glared at vash.  
  
Vash."Oh I'm sorry ma'am."He said nervously  
  
Arika.(sigh)..."Please don't call me that,But anyways its okay,but don't do that again.We should start to get ready to go to stakefort."  
  
Knives."Yeah,so lets not waste anytime."  
  
They got ready to head out towards stakefort which was 7 miles away they manage to get there at 2pm which was a huge relieve for them because it was now blazing hot.  
  
Melanie."Well were here!"  
  
Arika."Yep,So I guess we better find a hotel."  
  
Wolfwood."Hey how about that one?"  
  
Arika."Hum,ok then, Melanie and I will get a couple of rooms there.Where are you guys going to be?"  
  
Vash."Hey look a bar!"  
  
Arika."Oh,okay well meet you there."  
  
Vash."Okay!"  
  
They start walking towards the hotel and they got the rooms and left walking toward the bar.  
  
Melanie."Arika when are we going to tell them who we really are?"  
  
Arika.''(sigh),Well I don't really know mabe its best that we don't tell them yet."  
  
Melanie."But there going to find out eventually."  
  
Arika."Yes eventually,but not now.Although I see why your concerned we wouldn't want them to be indanger or anything."  
  
Melanie."So what are we going to do our enemies will find us soon."  
  
Arika."I know but we have to at least be around them untill my visions say other wise."  
  
Melanie."Ok then I guess well talk about this later we already at the bar." They walked in and found what there were looking for.  
  
Melanie."Okay we got our rooms.  
  
Wolfwood."That was quick."  
  
At that moment arika was looking around and then saw vash who basically looked wasted and was laughing like he didn't care.He was sitting with alot of girls all giggling at his antics  
  
Arika."How can anyone get drunk so fast?We only were gone for mabe 7 min.....lecher!"she thought.  
  
Vash notice her staring and had gotten up to talk to her.He was actually not drunk just being the way he usually was.Arika had stoped staring so she didn't notice him coming up to her.  
  
Vash."Hey....."  
  
Arika."Eep!"  
  
She was surprised alittle bit.  
  
Vash. "Sorry?"  
  
Arika."Don't do that!"  
  
Vash."Sorry..."he said with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
Arika just stared at him and said  
  
Arika."Its okay! (Yeah right!) Anyways I'm going to get some supplies."  
  
Melanie."Can I come?"  
  
Arika."Sure.....So Your room #19 ok?"  
  
Vash."....but I wanted to talk to you and......Can you get donuts? Please!"  
  
Arika."sure."  
  
Melanie."Okay you guy so I guess well see you at the hotel.Bye!"  
  
V&W:"BYE!"  
  
They found the market and had gotten a basket and started to get the stuff they needed.  
  
Melanie."Vash likes you."  
  
Arika."gee...it was such a mistery." Arika said sarcastically  
  
Melanie.(giggles)"Do you like him?"  
  
Arika."No.... "  
  
Melanie."Uhuh! Right!"  
  
Arika.(sigh)"Why do you have to be annoying sometimes."  
  
Melanie ignored her and said  
  
Melanie."Hey here a pack of donuts for your beloved Vash!" Arika."Melanie come on be nice." Melanie."Are you going to feed them to him and......" Arika."Melanie!" Melanie."Okay....Okay god sorry." Arika"I'm sorry too but I don't like being teased!"...."Hey look a sketch book.I haven't had the time to draw lately...." Melanie."Put in the basket and get some penciles we don't have any." Arika."Okay,so we got some more water some food and..." Melanie"sun screen!we need that and hey look at though pant there so cute!" Arika."But you already have enough clothes its dead weight." Melanie."Alright fine!" Arika."Lets go and pay for this stuff."  
  
Melanie."Well I guess we have to go back ,but really Arika when are we going to tell them." Arika."Well I hope soon ,but not now." Melanie."Heres the hotel." Arika."Okay then let go to there room first,for we can give Vash his donuts."  
  
(Knock,Knock)  
  
Vash."Hey,were playing cards want to play." Arika."A sure but let us put the groceries ........" Vash."No it's okay were hungry anyways." Arika."Then here the donuts you wanted ." Vash."Thanks!"  
  
Arika and Melanie just watch Vash gobble the donuts down.  
  
Melanie."Wow you....a really like donuts don't you."she said in discusted tone Knives."Brother you are a pig."he said not looking at him.  
  
Melanie started to get out the groceries and started to make sandwiches.  
  
Vash was enjoying himself when he notice Arika,she had gotten out her sketch pad and pencil .  
  
Vash."What t'cha doing?"He stared couriously starting to stand up and was going to sit by her. Arika."I was going to draw and..."she said Melanie."Arika is probably the best drawer I've ever known." Vash."Really can I watch." Wolfwood."Me too .." Knives.(grunts)  
  
Arika."Huh?."~'Why did Melanie have to say that?Everyones watching me!......'~"Um how about when Im done then I'll show you.It probably won't take long,and you guys can play cards till then."  
  
Vash,Wolfwood."Okay." Melanie."I want to play!" Wolfwood."Sure were playing poker." Melanie."Yeah I like that game."  
  
Vash decided that he didn't want to play.He wanted to finish his donuts and wanted to wait for Arika be done with her drawing.  
  
Vash."Want one?"  
  
He held up a donut in front of her. Arika."Sure"She said and took the donut from him and thanked him.  
  
She continue drawing,and in the back ground there was laughter and talking .she was almost done.She was espesily good at drawing people so she decide to draw Vash and his friend and her and melanie.She was finally done.Vash notice and got a bit closer to look but Arika close her sketch book because he sorta surprised her. ()  
0  
  
Arika".huh?"~'eep! Damn,If he keep this up and I'll either be dead or say hello to my new best friend the hostiple.' Vash."Huh?" Arika."Will you stop surprising me like that!" Vash."Sorry."he said in a sad voice Arika.(sigh)"It's okay ..I just don't like being surprised."  
  
Vash grinned.  
  
Melanie and the others started to notice the little conversation and head towards them.  
  
Melanie."Are you done?" Arika."Yes,but....." Vash."It okay to be nervous." Arika.(Sigh) "Well since my specialty is drawing people,I decided to draw all of you guys."she held it up for all to see. Vash."Wow it looks great.You drew me just right." Wolfwood."Yeah" Knives."It's not that good." Melanie."I told you she drew good."Melanie said ignoring knives Arika. Laugh nervously and says ."Well we should go to bed now." Vash."Yep!"(Grabed Arika and held her like a teddy bear and put his head on the pillow and smiles) Arika."Huh!........Melanie."  
  
Melanie respond with a nod and then she land a single punch right on vash' head. Arika was able to get out of his grip.Then continueation of punches to the head.Vash was basically in aganising pain.Melanie was heading towards the door and Arika said goodnight to Knives and Wolfwood and left.W &K just stared at the unconcious Vash.  
  
Vash."Ooooww...I don't want...to go to...school mommy......"He said derlirously.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Arika.(Sigh) "What a day." Melanie."Really,I so tired." Arika."I'm not really tired,but just over whelmed by everything." Melanie."Yeah and we can't leave you alone with Vash." Arika."Well anyways good night." Melanie."Good night....."  
  
Arika couldn't sleep she had to many things on her mind.She stood up ,and went to the window to look up at the moon.  
  
Arika.'What am I going to do Melanie is right we can put them indanger.I need to go for a walk....at night?,but I can't sleep so might as well right?Hope I can get the door open without making to much sound.'(creek!)'So much for not making so much sound.Oh well Melanie isn't awake so its okay.Oh well I'm out of my room so now what?Mabe i'll just go out on the pourch or something'........'Uh ..oh someones coming....who is it.mabe its......'  
  
Vash."Hey what are you doing up so late?"He said in a concern voice. Arika."What are you doing?!" Vash."I can't sleep." Arika:"Me either." Vash."Sorry I been sorta a jerk lately."he said while rubbing his head sheepishly. Arika."I guess it's okay.......baka!" Vash."Hey that not nice!" Arika.(Giggles)"Sorry,but you deserved it.I don't respect you at all so you don't deserve to be called by your name,but mabe if your just lucky you may beable to get me to call you by your name." Vash."Really!?"he said with sparkley eyes and childish voice. Arika."Hmmm...........No!" Vash.Okay...okay I guess I deserve that,but does it have to be baka!? Arika."Yep!" Vash."That no fare!Anyways...."He said getting serious."You've looked worried all day even in your voice there traces of worry in it.Are you going to be okay?" Arika.'How did he notice,well I guess I wasn't good at hiding it today or mabe it because he lived so long that nothing could escape him or mabe Im giving him to much credit." Vash."Arika?" Arika."EEP!"~'He so close to me!Wheres Vash repelent when you need it.' Vash."Arika?"in a more concerned tone. Arika."Huh?" Vash."Are you okay?" Arika."Yeah...Im........fine....baka."she said and smiled. Vash."Why don't you sit down." Arika."Um,okay not like I have anything else to do." Vash."So what were you worry about?" Arika."Its none of your business!Besides its along story." Vash."Oh well we have alot of time on our hands."  
  
Arika.'Oh no I can't tell him everything.Damn I just had to have trouble sleeing tonight.What should I do.I don't know what to say to him where Melanie when I need her.I know change the subject.Yes it so good yet simple by then I probably fall asleep.Sorry Vash but I can't tell you yet but I will soon.'~"Um I have a better idea you could tell me about you,and then I will go next.Okay?"~'Please say yes ,Please say yes.'  
  
Vash."Well there really nothing to to talk about I just couldn't sleep and well I was just worry about you so I ask you to tell me what wrong for you can probably feel better." Arika."Um..um..well like I said its none of your business and it very complicated and ....and"  
  
She had stop talking when Vash had gotten abit closer to give her a huge.He rapped his arm around her.  
  
Vash."Since you can't talk about it we have to find so way to make you feel better." Arika.'He so warm.Wait! he's hugging me!......This baka's going to die!,but I'm so sleepy ...I'll kill him tomarrow.'she drifted off to sleep. Vash.Arika?... hm I guess she fell asleep.  
  
Vash carried her to her room trying not to wake up Melanie.He though that if he woke her up, and she saw Arika in his arm.....,well she'd murderize him she almost punch out his brain last time.He lifted up the covers and carefully layed her down and slip the cover and blanket over her.Looking down at her he could help staring at her while she slept.When was awake she looked sad even through other emotions,but she look peaceful asleep.Hopefully she'll tell me why she was so worryed.He quietly went back to his room ,and he too fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!!!.......Please!! 


	2. No need for:Visions,Huge Men,and Hospita...

Hey this is debbie and this last week and this weekend sucked......yeah......first my computer some how delets chapt#2. Then I have to write it again......then I catch a cold......and well as you can see I am having the greatest days of my life.........(D:"Hello everyone my name is debbie" P:"Hello Debbie!" D:"Ive been trashing up computers for 3 years now and I am proud to say that I have not trash the computers for 3 weeks now"(people in the group...with problems go wow and pat me on the back...).The conciler ask why do you smash up computers....?D:"I say because they never (beep )works and it always (beep)delets things that I work very hard on it...!!!"~I hope I never have to go to one of thoughs groups were they talk about there......"feeling"Yuke!(sees a cuddley teddy bear).....The counseler.: "Debbie hug the bear and it will help you express your feelings."ME:"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!(scratch at the walls)Save me,WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?It has evil love, love feelings in it.......(um yeah......on to the reviews)**  
  
Thank you all......  
  
Nova:Hello Thank you for your review......^^Im afraid that nobody from your story reviewed mine.....but thats okay......just as long as you reviewed...... Ps:Thanks for the comment on being funny and creative......thats what I wanted to hear.......hail Nova!!!!The goddess of fanfics.......  
  
Eric:Hey Im glad you think its interesting.....and your welcome.And please consider the merly/Knives fic.^^  
  
Chaotic cloud:Hello ashley.....yes yes spelling and grammer duelly noted........I expect a more plump review from you......but oh well........  
  
Yuki-san:Thank you your example they helped ......I would certainly not concider this a flame....^^  
  
dawnsama:Hey.....well you said what you said.....I take no offence.......and no you don't sound bitchy....just speaking your mind......I hope this doesn't grinded your nerves.....or start to make your eyes burn.........  
  
Shadowdemon+gengar:Thank you for being my first reviewing!(This is a great honor)......I think that raps it up......  
  
Discaimer:I do not own trigun......(why do I bother?)  
  
Angel of Light:Second chapter.....  
  
Next Day  
  
M.(yahn) "Good morning!" A:"Good Morning to you too...." M:"What are you so happy about?" A:"Hum,nothing why?" 'Hm....vash ....' M:"I don't know you seem cheerful today." A:"Okay......lets just get ready and get something to eat.It's 7am." M:"Okay."  
  
They walked over to the food court and got some coffee and some croissants.They sat down and a moments later they saw vash walking towards them.  
  
V:"Hey your up early." A:"Yep." M:"Hello vash!"  
  
Vash looked around nervously hoping that nobody heard,but everyone was looking at him.  
  
M:"Hey everyone ,look over there it's vash the stampede!"she pointed to the window which of course VTS was not there.  
  
Everyone panic,mostly everyone left.  
  
V:Um....thanks? M:Your welcome!  
  
He went to get some donuts then sat next to arika.  
  
A:'Hum....perhapes I shouldn't decapite vash....I mean it was just a huge right?'  
  
Melanie got up and started towards the door.  
  
A:"Where are you going?" M:"Um I'm going to look around....." A:"But a....." M:"Bye!" A:'Hm....' V:Are you going to be okay today? A:"huh?Why do you care,and of course Im okay."she said tiredly.~'Why am I suddenly so tired?' V:"You know you think alot,you should be more care free like me." A:'Yes I guess I should walf down donuts and act like a idiot all the time.she thought sarcastically.  
  
Vash happily are his donuts and stared at arika for a while becuse she had remainded quiet for a period of time.  
  
V:"Hey do your want to go for a walk ........um hello ...is anyone there?"He said waving his hands in the air. A:"nani?" V:"Come on"he grabed her hand and went outside.(Taking in a deep breath)Taking a walk will probably make you feel better and more relaxed." A:"Um vash?" V:"Yes?!" A:"Um oh it's nothing" V:'Hope she going to be okay,she been quiet and distant today.Mabe if I '  
  
Vash put his arm around her shoulder.Arika just responded by stiffining up and once and a while looking up at vash.  
  
A:'How come I feel so tired nd why is vashes arm around me!!~Im so tired all of a sudden that I don't have the strength to push baka away.Something is going to happen...........Im getting a vision....Who is that....Damian..and Legato are teaming up.Huh?who's he?'~"Legato?  
  
Vash stoped in his tracks.  
  
V:"What did you say?" A:"Huh?" V"DId you just say Legato? A:"Huh?"  
  
Just then they heard some guns at a jewlery store.Followed by screams and yells.  
  
V:"Oh no" A:"Oh we have to help them...are you ready?"~'Im not tired any more! yea' V:"Huh?Are you sure you want to help?" A:"Of course baka,besides I can take care of myself!" _________________________________________________________________  
  
At the hotel rooms.W)He is wearing a grey shirt with a rope ties around his waist which was over laped with his gut and grey pants.  
  
A:"Is it me or is buy a large man and get a gigantic man free day!" V(sigh)"Im afriad so." GM:"Hey bose is those to barthering you?"(use wrong grammer on purpuse)  
  
THen melaniw and the rest of the gang caught up.  
  
M:"Arika!" A:"Huh?Hey your finally made it." W:"What the hell is going on.Who are thoughs guys?" A:"There bent on destorying the town." V:"Yeah with a potion like bom thingy."(AN:Once again another great description) K:"Huh?" V:"Never mind." TJT:"Hahahahahaha....you'll all die." M:"Um okay?" A:"Yeah mabe when I elboed him it some how effected his brain or something..." M:"Nah...he was probably a nut since the day he was born." A:"Well i don't know about you but I not going to just stand around and watch everything including us disappear." All nodded. A:"Hey,how about if we fight your huge friend over ther and when we win then you will give up?" TJT:"Hm ..well I need some kinda need some kind of action it been so boring lately so...how about if Phil?" Phil:"Okay Bill,(AN:DOn't you just love there names?There just so original...)I need some practice anyways.Although these two ladies probably won't last a minute agains me." A:"Hm..you just keep saying that big dude!" M:"Yeah you know looks can be decieveing......" P:"Hm...well then lets see.he said taking a step forward.Which made the ground shake." A:(Melanie I feel dark energy from these two!Do you feel it too? M:Yes it;s very omnious isn't it?  
  
They got in to fighting stances and the fight was about to begin.  
  
P:"Hahahahaha!"He laugh evily as he made his way to them with his weighted ball. "Heeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" A&M dodged it easly by jumping over the montourous man. P:"Hey that was well done but Im just warming up......"  
  
Before he could start the next attack ,Melanie ran past him.He turned his head to see where she was ,when Arika charge at him and jumped up to his face,where she started to kick,well actually landed continued hits with the sole of her shoes.While still in the air.THen she started to fold her hands which made a ball of fingers so to speak.When he caught her leg.  
  
A:Hey....umph......let go you tub of lard. M:Arika!! V:'Arika.......' B:"Hey boss you know Im kinda hungry...may I?" P:"Sure why not." A:"huh?What the hell!!" P:"Well now don't you look tasty."He said licking his lips. W:"This is insane we have to help her."  
  
They nodded but then phil said.  
  
B:"Stay where you are or I'll let go of the bom." V:"What this stinks." P:"BUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"(AN:CRAZY dude....not to mention a canible) V:'Arika!'  
  
Phil was starting to raise her leg up to his mouth when Arika swiped up some sand and though it in his eyes.  
  
P:"Aaaahhhhhhhh!I can't see!"  
  
He doped arika.Arika got up and quickly ran towards melanie.  
  
M:"Arika are you okay?" A:"I was about to be someones lunch what do you think?" M:"Sorry"she said in a hurt voice. A:"Mel it's okay don't be sorry."she said in a conforting voice. M:"Don't call me mel,It makes me sound old."she said cheering up. A:"Hm okay fine....Now I want you to stay over there with vash and the others." M:"Huh?but why I can help you!" A:"Yes but haven't you notice the dark energy,it's increasing.You will be safer with them." M:"But what about you?" A:"It's okay I promise you that I won't lose." M:"But you can't even use your powers,well not all of them." A:"Melanie go now!Thats a order!"  
  
Mel bent her head down in defeat and walked towards vash and the gang.  
  
B:"Hey wait were are you going?Stop!" A:"Hey you!" B:"Huh?" A:"Yeah you,don't you want to see lard boy try to beat me?I am the one who caused you trouble." B:"Hmph!Fine have it your way,but when you die I get to have the honor of killing your friends!" P:"Hey I almost got my vision back!Yeah thats better.Now your going to pay!Lunch!" A:"We'll see about that lard boy!"  
  
He yet again charge at her with his weighted ball and swung it at her.She ducked as it went over her head.Then suddenly from the sideline point of view they saw a quick flash then after a groaning sound.  
  
K:"WHat happened?" M:"Haha!She used her reversed blade sword!"(AN:Yes she has a reversed blade sword!......you only wish you could have one..^^) W:"But aren't thoughs the kind of swords that can''t kill?" M:"Well yes ,but her intent is not to kill him just to at least stun him or something." V:"She has to be really skilled to do that." M:"She is!" P:"My leg it hurts.........." B:"Shut up!and stop complaining!" P:"'Yes boss."  
  
He lifted himself up and tried to get himself ready.Arika had a plan but was suddenly not able to go through with it because Phil was now holding a gun!  
  
M:"Hey thats cheating!" B:"You never said anything about using guns."he said grinning evily. P:"Hahaha!Say good bye!" A:'KUSO'......"said to herself  
  
Arika knew she could dodge them but she was tired now and didn't know if she could dodge them all.THen all of a sudden Phil started shooting.She dodged dshot after shot but then she felt tired again like she did early and so she slowed down abit even as the bullet headed towards her head but she promise not to lose not to mention die.She gathered her strength and doved towards the groung but she got hit nt the shoulder no less.At lease she didn't get shot to her head.She met the ground then unfortunately met the pain she moaned in pain.  
  
M:"Arika!" V:"Are you okay?" A:"Oh yes Im fine.....I just almost got killed but hey everything is just peachy."She said sarcastically with pain trying to keep herself from screaming. P:"Hahahahahaha!" A:"You know you guys laugh too much.It's starting to get on my nerves." P:"Well don't worry you'll be dead soon!" A:"Well la de da just when did you turn into the grim creaper and deside that I got a sign over my head that says dead meat!I will defeat you lard boy!So prepare yourself for I am going to show you a little trick that you will only get to see once for obvious reasons." P:"Hahahahaha!" A:"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Arika got to a stance sutible for throwing a sword.  
  
P:"Im waiting!"  
  
Arika smiled to herself and suddenly with full force though her sword at him.He reacted to this by shooting the sword.  
  
P:"Is that all you........."  
  
Phil didn't get to finish what he was going to say because of Arika's little trick.He fell foward with a huge thud.  
  
W:"What happen I just saw flashes." K:"Me too." V:"Me three." M:"She did it!" V:"But how?" M:"Well first you saw her thow her sword sort of a distraction.Then Phil shot the sword up,Arika quickly ran then jumped,got the sword while he was saying how lame it was then she ran towards him and slashed him in specific areas with what seems to be a single blow." V:"HUH?"  
  
Arika turned and walk towards them and said.  
  
A:"Hey...."she said and a wave of her hand. M:"You did it arika!" V&K:Were in awe.  
  
B:"Not so fast Im going to blow you guys up." A:"No your not!"  
  
Arika said pointing at him.Pulled out a strip of paper with writing on it.Mel.did the same,and said .  
  
"SOUL HEALER!"(AN:^^())  
  
Then as she had thought they were being controlled by dark shadows.  
  
Dark shadow:"hehehehehe(AN:()) so you finally foung out.I am soul stealer#1 and he's soul stealer #2 (AN:Dark shadows?Soul stealers?I know what your thinking./^o^/) But your too late he said holding the bom." A:'Oh no' M:"Your one of damian henchmen!" A:"Tell us where he is!" DS#1:"Hum no i don't think so."with that he throw the bom and it was going to land and explode any moment. A:'NO I worked so hard to defeat these two Im not going to let this happen!'  
  
At that she ran towards it as it made it's way to the ground.Almost there she said running faster than she probably ever ran before.  
  
A:'Im not going to make it.....No I am she said and ran even faster.' DS:"Hahahaha....she not going to make it."He said sure of himself.  
  
Arika jumped to it with all her might and......(AN:Drum roll please)She got it.(AN:She got it woohoo....sorry^^couldn't let it be serious if serious at all)  
  
DS:"HUh?......no!@***#@*@**$#@*******." M:"I didn't know you had such a colorful vocab." DS:"Shut up!"  
  
Vash and the gang ran towards Arika.Arika had a triumphant look on her face.  
  
A:"Now back to business ,SD#1 SD#2 have done a terrible crime you took over thoughs men souls and you were plaining to use them for some bad purpuse and finally you are not allowed in this world.You are banished form this world permanately!"Arika said.  
  
SD#1 and SD#2:"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"They both disappeared.  
  
A:'Man Im tired I sware Im going to......'A voice interuped her thoughts.It said.  
  
'Hello arika ,I have heard so much about you.'  
  
It sounded like a males voice,deep and ominous.  
  
A:'Huh who are you and what do you want?' L:' want you to join us and help us finally reach are goal,which is for a good cause....I am Legato and I think it would be wise to say yes or else something bad might just happen.' A:'Your working fo damian!' L:'Yes and he's very persistent at getting what he wants.So what do you say?' A:'Never....I'll never join you or help you with your evil plan.' L:'Have it your way but beware we will come for you......'  
  
M:Arika?waving her hands in front of her. A:Huh? V:Yeah?Um you were in sorta in a daze there for awhile. A:Oh okay....just thinking I guess........ W:What just happen? M:Um were um.... A:Perfessional a exsersism people....... V:Oh okay at least nobody die(or got eaten)......Hey melanie can I see that bom thingy? M:Um sure just be.......  
  
Well after she tryed to warn him she kinda jixed it.It falling and was heading for the ground......everyone freaked out and here was there last thoughts.  
  
M:'I don't want to die....I knew I should have went on a shopping spree when we came to this town and now everything and everyone is going to be destroyed.' V:'So this is how it ends (sob) I knew I should have eaten those donuts more slowly and savored every single wonderful taste till they were unfortunately gone......' K:'I've been doing my best to be good and this is what I get!' W:I' didn't get resurected for I can die early again. GOd what did I do to deserve this?Ive been good....sort of.' A:'No....It;s all my fault I didn't do my job....No it's that baka...va........Oh he dosen't deserve to be called by his name....!!!'  
  
But.......when the bom hit the ground it didn't explode it just shaddered into pieces with a liquid that came out after.  
  
All:"HuH?" A:"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You mean it was a dud the whole time.All that work for nothing....."she trailed off. M:"Arika!"  
  
Arika fainted because of the temendance blood lose.All that Physical stuff didn't help either.  
  
V:"We have to get her to an hospital now!"  
  
All the towns people started to come out.....well the ones that didn't head for the hills.  
  
A LADY:"Oh my she bleeding pretty bad there a hospital next to a bakery over there."she pointed to her right.  
  
V:"Thank you...." W:"Come on lets go."  
  
They went towards the hospital and the acceptionest called for a doctor when she saw Arika.She had lose most of her color and she was bleeding pretty bad.They went to work on her while the gang sat nervously in the waiting room.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hehe.......hello um yeah I stoped it there......your probably either mad ,or confused.Um......Everything will be explained in later chapt.but if you must ,ask me by e-mail.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
: 


	3. Two Familiar Faces

Hello...(Sigh)I should have put this story up in the summer but no I pick the time where everyones busy with school and work.^ .~BUt my faithfull reviewers.....hey wait wheres chaotic cloud ,Nova....Dawn-sama ..hm there missing.Well okay I forgive you this time but Come on over when you guys when you can and review okay?Even though I love you guys I wish to have more reviews.So I guess all I can do is on keep updating.People will catch on right?  
  
Thank you too....  
  
*Yuki san1:Your forgeting on purpose aren't you....Im sencing teasing here....hehehe....Im glade that your exsited for the next chapt.So here it is.^^ Ps:I will always try to do my best to update soon,but realise that I am doing my best to makes sure it's grammercally correct and waiting for reviews....  
  
*ShadowDemon+Gengar:Alright I won't say it's an honor, it was so disrespectful of you to review my story....hmph!....Just kidding......anyways thank you, I hope you will continue to read my story.~ .^  
  
Eric Jacobson:The vibe.....thats good right?hehe...yep Im sure it's a good thing.Now you keep on reviewing and I'll be happy. Ps:Arika-chan......hm...I like it....Arika-chan (says it to self) Pss: Thanks for helping me with your knowlege of japaniese words....  
  
DiamondWolf:Yeah!! You think it's funny...woo hoo....um okay....yeah um like you requested I think I wrote out all of the names and stuff......so enjoy.^^ Ps:Meow ^ .^  
  
Um one more think....I have Arika as Ari and melainie as mel. sometimes......there is also another shortened/nick name....but you have to read to find out.^^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own trigun.*stupid Disclaimer (Kicks the Disclaimer)*bang*~Itai,Grr.....*  
  
Arika:'Huh?where am I?It's so dark,why is it so dark?' Then there was light and memories flowed into her mind. "Arika open your eyes it time to get up."Her mother said to a 3 year old arika. Arika:"Good morning mommy!" Mom:"Good morning to you too.Listen would you like to help me bake a cake?" Arika:"Yeah!"little arika said exsitedly.(Another memory.) We see little Arika held by her dad,with her head on his shoulder as they walk away from a amusment park with the two suns going down with a blue ballon tie around her rist. Arika:"I'm sleepy....."she said tiredly.  
  
Then it became dark again.with the darkness,all those happy memories and good feeling change to the sad and horrible memories that came. Arika:"Mommy!! ..........Daddy!!... "why aren't you moving.Someone answer her. They are dead.You will never see them alive again. Arika:"What?Why do I do something wrong?" "Hm..yes, for making a horrible decision,well not esakaly." Arika:"What do you mean?" "Come with me and I show you."He said extending a hand. Arika:"But I want to stay with mommy and daddy." "But there dead, and besides they didn't love you anyways." Arika:"They didn't.?.....Yes they did!,They loved me,and so your lying.That bad,Its bad to lie.Mommy and Daddy told me so!" "Humph,do you always listen to what your parent say?"He said taking a couple of step foward.Making little arika step back."You will come with me" he said trying to grap her when all of a sudden.A light shined around her.made the man cringe because of the fact that he was made of pure dark energy and her light being purer than anyones elses light would send a huge wave of pain toward anyone who touch her with evil dark energy.(AN:Evil dark energy and pure light energy.....Oooooo aaaaaaa....^ ~) A women voice,Arika knew well spoke. "You can not harm this child.Her light will protect her aways from evil,damian." Damian:"Shut up!Go to hell bitch!" "Sorry it dosen't work that way.Now my child send him to wence he came." Arika:"Huh?but how mommy?" " "Use your light let it guide you." Arika:'Let it guide me?.'Light from heaven!Lend me your power!'Suddenly a light came down and the whole room is full of light. The light started to inveloped damian.He did not move he just stared at arika and then just totally disappeared.Arika was a bit startled.She wasn't sure how she did that and also she didn't like the look that man gave her.But she cheered up. Arika:I did it mommy!" "Yes you did,Arika I don't have much time left.So listen good.You are a hikari no tenshi (AN:Angel of Light yep that why it's called that.)^^and you can use your light to protect you from evil your light is very powerful especially when you hit the age of 20.But you also have ability to use evil dark energy which is equaly powerful."That's why that man,damian wanted you to come with him." Arika:"Huh?Mommy I think I knew that man,damian.Did I meet him before?" "Yes you met him before you were born into a human body.You will recieve your memory from when you were an hikari angel as you grow up.So this should make sence by then.Now then I must go now my child I will always love you no matter what.Take care and remember what me and your father have taught you. Arika:"No wait don't go.........come back!Mommy!I don't want to feel alone anymore.......!!" Then after that memory was over she woke up.  
  
She saw a nurse come in to check on her. Nurse."Hello miss your finally awake." Arika:"How long have I been here,and what time is it?" Nurse:"Oh,it's4:58P.M., and around a week or so." Arika:"That long!" Nurse:"Your friends have been visiting you daily.Infact,they should be here any minute now." Arika:"O,really?" Nurse:"Yep,I'll see ya later miss!"  
  
She left the room,and now it was silent .She wanted to sit up so she started to lift herself up but she felt a jolt of pain on her right shoulder.Ouch!,It felt like some sharp object just got pulled out!She felt the bandages on her shoulder.Even thought it hurt like hell she manage to sit herself up.(Sigh),thats better.she turned her head towards the little table next to her.There were 2 cards sitting there.she careful got one of the table.The front had it said love and peace!but it was done in pen.'Homemade cards are the best,this one is done by vash .'she thought.Also on the front was a picture of a box of donuts.The inside of the card.Is were vash wrote.'Hello Arika!I was really worryed when you fainted.I brought some donuts for you.....'  
  
Arika:"Huh?"She look to her left where all the cards there was indeed a box of donuts.  
  
'You really surprise me back there with your fighting skills.Though I still don't understand how you did it...anyways I hope you feel better soon.'  
From:vash(baka)  
Ps.We need to talk.  
  
Arika:'Uh oh!nothing ever good happens when someone say we need to talk.What if he want to know why I said Legato?!That guy freakes me out.'she thought.Hum...the other card must be from melanie.It had a picture of a flower on it.Inside melanie wrote Hello Ari.You really showed though guys a thing or two.Im glad that you'll be okay.Were best friends forever, right,?.So next time let me help you fight.We fight together not alone.Remember that......  
  
'Well that mel for you.I'm so glad that everything worked out in the end.Nobody got hurt.Those too who were being posesed are there still alive and I got away with a mere bullet shot.Well it hurts like hell,but it could have been worst...........' Just then she heared familar voices coming towards her.Then she saw the familar faces that the familar voices came from.  
  
Melanie:"Arika!"  
  
Melanie said happily as ran toward the side of the bed.  
  
Mel."Your finally awake!" Ari."Of course I am." Mel."You don't know how worried I was....."vash interupted her and said Vash:"I so glad you awake now I could,I could...."  
  
Suddenly he started to cry hestericly like the baka he is.  
  
All.Sweat drop.  
  
Knives:"Um okay?Anyways here!"He throw a couple of flowers at her.They made me get them so don't think you special or something!"He said annoyed. Arika"O there beautiful!Thank you!"she said smiling ignoring his attitude.Knives just turned away from her smile.  
  
In the background vash was still crying.  
  
Wolfwood."Hey,I think you did a great job out there and deserved a thanks from everyone in town so I got the Mayor of this town to let us get some money out of this." Mel."Actually he brived him." Wolfwood."Hum well I wouldn't put it that way...." Mel."Right,and I guess telling him that you would tell people that this town is haunted by evil ghost if he didn't pay up isn't brivery huh?Not to mention threatening!" Wolfwood.just laughed nervously. Wolfwood:"Well anyways here the money,well what left of it." .Vash."Yeah we had to pay for the bills for you to stay in this hospital."he said.  
  
Vash finally stop crying a minute ago.  
  
Arika."That okay,but did you really have to brive him?" Wolfwood"No comment" .Mel."Can I talk to you?" .Ari:."Okay sure..."Vash cut her off. Vash."I so glad you okay!"He said happily.Then suddenly walked up to her hug her lightly so not to not hurt her shoulder.Then he stop hugging her and looked at her. Ari."Melanie what just happened?" Mel."He hugged you."she said simply.  
  
Arika started to feel for her sword but couldn't find it.  
  
Ari."Melanie do you happen to have anything sharp?"she asked. Mel"Why yes I do."she said with a smile.  
  
Vash got the idea of what they were planning and started to step towards the door slowy,then ran.  
  
Mel."Aww...that no fun he ran away.Anyways I need to talk to arika,alone." Wolfwood."okay." Knives."Fine" Vash."Um can I talk to you after melanie is done talking to you."he said nervously,peeking his head out of the door. Ari:."Fine".she said simply."Shut the door please." Vash:"Okay I be in the saloon when your done."he said and shuts the door. Mel:"Well they saw some of the thing were capable of... now what?"she said but didn't get an answer but an another intruption. Vash:"Can I have the box of donuts if your not going to eat them?Please?He said peeking his head out the door with a silly simle on his face. (bang) Vash:"Um Thank you !"he said recovering from the being hit with the box of donuts. A:"Bye"she said wanting him to leave. V:Bye....he said and shuts the door. Mel."Huh?" Ari."Okay what did you want to say?" Mel:"So what are we going to do?" Arika:"Well fortunetly they haven't ask questions." Mel."Yeah,but that probably because they didn't want to bother you right now." Ari."Hum.I guess your right but we really didn't do anything much that was really out of the ordanary." Mel."Yeah guess your right.I just hope nothing really bad happens..." Ari.(Nods.)"Well better sign out of this hospital........Um melanie...." Mel:"Yeah....?!" Ari"Um.....it's nothing...." Mel."Okay....."she said unsure if here friend was really okay.She knew Arika has had alot of pressure on her,even though she does her very best not to show it.  
  
They signed out and set out towards the bar.There they saw Wolfwood,Knives,andVash.~Vash turn around got up and went to greet them.  
  
Vash."Hey,your done now?"  
  
Arika."Yeah".  
  
Vash."So can I talk to you outside now?"  
  
Arika:"Sure,"  
  
Vash started to walk outside and arika did the same.They were walking for a while and they were silent.There was still light out,but barely.Then vash turn a corner to a alley way,and stop.Arika stoped too.He turn to her and looked down at her she looked up towards him.Then vash began. Vash:"Um..Arika". Arika:"Baka."she said. Vash:"Can I ask you about something you said the other day." Arika:"Um..."~'Damn I knew it,I knew he was going to ask me about that.'she thought. Vash:"Arika?"he said worried. Arika:"Huh?what are you talking about."she ask trying to sound confused. Vash:"You know when we were taking a walk,I sware you said Legato.Do you know him?"he asked. Arika:"No."she replied truthfully,but not wanting to explain to him about Damian and everything else. Vash:"Then how come I hear you......"He started to say but he was cut off. Arika:"I don't know who your talking about." she said looking away from his gaze.  
  
Vash was getting a little confused'How come she said his name I know I heared her say it... Is she hiding something from me?'He got a little closer.Are you telling the truth?he asked. Arika:"Yes."she said sounding confident. Vash:"Arika are you sure you are?"vash said.  
  
Arika was silent for awhile until vash said.  
  
V:"Arika this is really impor.."he was cut off. A:"Okay I tell you."she said slowy.Vash looked at her more intensly and ready to hear anything that she had to say.Um..well you see legato is planning to do something to get everyone on this planet to give him all his favorite kinds of foods.she said Vash:"Really?"he said curously.  
  
She didn't like lying to him but,O my god he so gulible.You could probably tell him anything you wanted and he'll believe it ,but still...she wish this was actually the plan that legato and damian had,but it was not so.She had to be on the look out for anything unusal.'  
  
Vash:"Arika?Is that really true?"he asked. Arika:"Um..............No!!She said took this opportunity to run.She laugh as she run back towards the street. Vash:"Arika,"He said running after her."Um if there anything that you need to talk about you can alway talk to me."he said catching up to her. Arika:"Well you know I don't need to talk to people about my problems."she said confidently,and stop running."Now get out of my face,and stop pretending that your worried about me"she said trying to smile.Besides you don't need to worry about me. Vash:"Arika but then....."he was cut off. Arika:"Baka I can't talk to you right now!"she said walking towards the saloon.Vash was defeated so he walk beside arika in silents. 'Im sorry vash........'  
  
****************  
  
Two young ladies headed towards the saloon,one tall and had brown hair the other shorter and had short raven black hair.They enter the saloon,and saw people they reconised.  
  
"Hey wolfie!"the tall one said.(AN:^ .~()) Wolfwood:"Hey its milly!Milly gave wolfie a big bear hug and said."I miss you so much Im so glad that I get to see you again!"she said happily while wolfie....(AN:Hehe...Wolfie...)tried to breath. "Milly don't make a scene its embarassing."Meryl said "Huh who are you guys?"Mel.said confused. Wolfwood:"O this is milly,and this is meryl."wolfie said when he caught his breath. Meryl:"Hello..."she said simply. Milly:"Hey nice to met you."She said cheerfully. "Oh and Im melanie."mel.said. Meryl:"Nice to met you."They smiled and then meryl asked."Wheres vash?" "Here I am!" They turned around and saw vash and arika walking towards them. "Hey arika this is milly and meryl."mel.said. "Oh hello?"Arika said unsure.Meryl waved hello,and milly said hi. Vash:"Hello insurance girls."vash said. "Hello mr.vash."Milly said cheerfully. "We've finally found you again."meryl said triumphantly . "Why do you guys have to follow us."vash said. "Because its our job!"meryl said. "Well then why don't you guys stay at the hotel were at."arika asked. "Sounds good to me."milly replied happily. "Well then lets go."meryl said.  
  
They all got up and headed toward the hotel.They waited for M&M to get there rooms and said there good nights and made there seperate ways to there rooms,and slept.  
  
**************************  
  
Hello,Okay Arika has powers and all,but she not going to be a sailor moon colon and be in a mini skirt and wave a wand around and look pretty...Yeah it's going to be more then that it's going to make you cry,Laugh,Learn and more.....at least that's what I plan.....Okay um Damian the antaganist of this story.....No he not going to be one of those ......Hey Im Pure evil and Im going to take over gunsmoke and....then the universe...muhuhuhuh(cough)uhahahahhahahaha(cough)........He actually has a personality....you will see that he not the sterotype villain......At least I hope not.....,and nope It's not going to be the lame Light vs Darkness .....yep......Not your basic story so tune in peoples or else my sanity steeling pengiuns with attack you......So ..........REVIEW!!!!or even R&R(that means double reviews right?......Tell if Im wrong....)  
  
REVIEW!!!....um Please......(musent forget my manners...) 


	4. Damn Hormones!

HALLOWEEN!~YEAH!!!!!!! TRICK OR TREAT!!!!!  
  
I decided to update on halloween......^^So this is your treat....^^  
  
Reviews:Thank you!(to the 3 yes,3 reviews...)sigh it's getting lower.....I feel so unloved......,but I love you my 3 reviewers!!!!  
  
Yuki san1:Um.....Tough Love??.....I'm glad you like my story~Sorry...updated alittle late....^^But Your making fun of me.....I have to watch out for you.(looks murderous and holding a bozoka) Haha top that!!^^  
  
ShadowDemon+Gengar:Update your sequal soon!!!!....I will zoom in on it as soon as you do^^Okay....and I will try to tell you when I update.  
  
Nova:No no,you don't have to beg forgiveness...hehe.. just keep on reviewing...yep vash had major will power there.....actually....I keeped on slaping his hand away from them.^^But after awhile he got tired of getting wacked at....hehe...and about Legato theres "somethings" involving him.Hehe...^^ Nova:what's so funny? Debbie:Nothing....nothing at all.^^ Ps:But you might get a kick out of this chapter having to do with vash and Arika......  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own trigun.....but I do own Arika and Melanie and earlier .(including bill,phil...ect)... and new chaters to come....there will be other characters I own....you can't take ari and mel or others......mabe if you ask....Ask first..though....  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter#4  
  
The two suns started to rise again to another day.People who were up already were wondering what kind of day it will be,and some taking advantage of there free time and sleeping in...,but unfortunately arika dosen't have that luxury.  
  
Arika.......Arika.....  
  
Arika:"Huh..."she said still not awake.Someones kept calling her name.It was really annoying.She turned away from who ever was calling her name,but it didn't help.Okay this is annoying she woke up annoyed...and surprised.Melanie was about to throw cold water on her.  
  
Mel:"Oh...your awake...."(laughing nervously and hiding the picher of water) Arika:"Grrr...." Mel:"Hey..um....it's time to get up........ it's 7:30am." Arika:"Yeah,yeah...but did you have to keep saying my name....?" Melanie:"I wasn't calling your name....I just kept nudging you."she said truthfully. Arika:"Huh?...okay...mabe it was just a dream...or something."she said unsure.  
  
As they got dress Melanie asked.  
  
"So what did you and vash talk about.?" 'Just read my mind,Mel.' "Don't call me that!"Mel.said and read her mind."Oh so he left it at that?Thats good."mel.said. "Yeah I guess so ,but I don't like lying to him."Arika said. "Yeah well you had to.If you did then he would have had to know about all the stuff we've been through.Which shouldn't happen untill we absolutly have to."Mel replied. "Uh huh...."Arika said simply. Mel."Well lets go check out of this place,stock up on supplies,then start walking to the other town."mel said. Arika:"Okay."  
  
They walked over to the counter were they saw the vash and gang all together waiting for them.  
  
"ohayo!"milly said happily.Arika and Melaine waved back to them. "So where are we going now?"arika said. "Well were going toward Skinnell."(AN: {:D yeah I know this is not a town mentioned,but O well.)"meryl said. "Okay we'll follow you."Mel.said. "But lets get something to eat first."arika said. All: "Okay" They got a big plate of the special and dig in.Vash and Wolfie.were eating as if there was a eating contest and the rest ate at a much more normal pace.After they were done they waited for Milly and Meryl to get back from the store.They saw meryl with alot of necesary stuff and then..milly....um...milly?They saw a stack of pudding with legs. Melanie:"HUh?A walking stack of pudding?" "It's me, milly....". Melanie:"Oh...." Arika:'Great....another food acoholic....exsept pudding this time....well at least she polite....okay vash is polite,but.......Hey I do think alot....oh well....for that matter if I do have to think alot might as well think about.....she didn't get to finish her thought. Vash:"Hey ready to go?"he said with a unfamiliar smile. Arika:"Huh?!Um....yeah...sure..."she said tiring her best not to blush.'He has a great smile......Ack!Nooo......damn hormones!.....' Vash's unfamiliar smile turned into a goofy smile....non the least a familer smile.  
  
They headed out toward the desert and were getting tired,walking 10 iles. "Im tired."mel said irritatated. "Well were almost there 2 more miles and that it."milly said equally tired,but soon after a voice said.  
  
Not if I have anything to do with it.They looked up at a cliff where the voice came from.  
  
" Legato,aren't you suppose to be dead?"Wolfie said. "Legato!!Vash finished in a serious voice. Legato:"Yes I was but I was resurected and now you will soon die but of course not by my hand but by out glorious leader,and sovereign,Damian!Now say good bye to your little friend(Little Friends.^^) everyone because you not going to see them for awhile!"he said.  
  
Then soon after that winds started picking up and an huge sand storm came from no where and all of them got caught in it.  
  
All:Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!They all screem and yell in the sand storm.  
  
Then they were throw to different parts of the desert.Vash and Arika went west,Wolfwood ,meryl and mel.went north and not so far away milly,knives south.They all landed on the ground, and some time later they began to get up. Hey were are were we? milly asked tring to get her hair out of her eyes, more like tring to get her sand riden body...to a less sand riden body.....at the least. I don't know!knives yelled.Come on let start to look around and see if we can find the rest of the gang. Milly:okay. **************** Ow!damn that was a heck of a fall.wolfie said looking around.Then he saw a pair of legs sticking out from the ground and muffled sounds.He got up and pulled the pair of legs from the sand which now you could see the rest of the body and face.Meryl gasp for air and was now breathing heavely. Are you okay?wolfie asked. No! I not okay!meryl said angrily. Okay fine you don't have to yell at me for being concern about you!. Sorry,but Im not have the best day you know! Well do you think this is fun for me.Huh?he said annoyed. No,sorry okay! Hey come on children lets behave now.mel said out of know where. Meryl and nick:Hey!! Now let make use of are legs....Mel said. Fine!nick said. Fine!meryl said.While they were glaring at each other  
  
***************** "Arika!Arika!wake up."vash said worriedly. "Huh?"she said."More voices calling my name....Im I going crazy?" Vash:"Voices?" Arika:"Huh?Oh it you......"she said like she didn't care to see him. "Hey!!Well at least your finally awake and your okay."vash said with a goofy smile. "Well what happened?"she said confused. Vashes' goofie smile disapeared for a moment,But then returned to a goofie smile again. "Well Legato created a sand storm." Arika:"That was legato....."she said to herself. "Yeah and all of us got separated.So we should either look for a town or look for them.Vash said. Well I have no Idea were we are so were basically looking for both.Arika said So then lets go then....Vash said.They got up and walked thought the desert for about 2 hours or more.Vash was use to these conditions,and so he was just a little tired,but arika who can be well off on her own was still getting quite a bit tired by this time and started to slow down.  
  
"Arika?"vash said. "Baka."she said "You look kinda tiried." "How observant of you."she said slightly sarcastic. "Well I was thinking mabe I should carry you or something....." "No I'll be fine."she said for three reasons...One being she really hated being thought of weak(even though she was definetly not ,but......).2: trying to sway away from his idea of him carring her.Which would be akward!Not to mention embarassing!!...and the fact that she didn't want to admit that she wanted him to carry her. "Come on...You need to rest ,and I won't take no for an anwser." At that he lifted her into his arm and though she struggled, it was of course futile.She had no more strength left to waste even if she did she still couldn't exsape.....Think about it....Her against vash....vash is tall,muscler.........handsome.....Ack!!!!!NOOOOO.....bad really bad....idea.Hm...why did he ask in the first place if he won't take no for an answer.....?Come on Arika your not the boy crazy type...you've probably seen plenty of handsome guys......just like vash.....,but........vash isn't like the others is he?......she thought...but the last thought was not a question it was a fact........  
  
"Baka." "Yes?".he said. "Once we get to town I'm going to kill you."she said not really meaning it...and drifting to sleep,her head leaning on his chest.Vash walked with arika sleeping in his arms for less then 2 hours and saw a town in the distance.They made it to the edge of town and vash woke up arika,and put her down. "Were here!"vash said happily. "Yeah but weres here?"she asked. "Hm....we'll find out won't we.Lets go get something to eat."He said. I'm staved!  
  
They ran over to the nearest saloon,well vash did,he draged arika with him, and sat down and waited for the waiteress to come.She came and asked for there orders.An extra large plate of white rice with chicken please! he said. The waitess took down the order and left.V&A waited for there food. "Hey I thought you said you were going to kill me?"vash said jokingly. "Don't tempt me!"ari said. The food came and both of them digged in.They finish it in no time.They sigh with contentment. "Yeah that hit the spot."He said. "Yep!"she said Then she smiled. Vash:What are you smiling about?he asked inocently. Arika:Oh well....my Mom use to make alot of things....homemade and well I use to help her make them.....she said tiring to picture thoughs happy memories. Vash:I like your smile.... Arika:Huh? I like your sm...... I know what you said..,but....never mind..... "'We should look for a place to stay at its getting dark."vash said. "Yeah I guess so."she said not really listening but thinking. 'Who cares if he like your smile....he just trying to soften you up!'Damn hormones!' They got up and headed towards a hotel after being rejected a couple of times because there were no vacanties they went to the last hotel. "Hello we would like two room for tonight."arika said. The man looked up from his book and said."We only have one room with one bed." "What!You have to have some other rooms or something."Arika yelled. "Nope sorry miss,Anyways I think you and your boyfriend should be in the same room anyways" "What!!!HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!"She yelled agrily while vash and the guy at the desk cringe in fear of arika rage. "Okay,um sorry,but um that all we got.....the dude at the desk said,still startled by her yelling. (Sighed angrily)"Fine well take the stupid room!" She payed ,and they started to go towards their room. 'Great this is just what I need vash and me in the same room.He better not try anything.'she thought.Heck I better not try anything .....Damn hormones!'She opened the door and went and sat on the bed.Vash sat on the edge of the bed since there wasn't any chairs.Suddenly vash spoked. V."Hey arika?" A."Yeah?" "Um...do you think the other are okay?"He asked innocently. "Well I think so,they should be able to protect themselves."she said. "Well I really hope there okay."he said. "Me too......"she said  
  
There was a huge moment of silence and vash turned around to see arika lying down and her eyes were closed. "Arika...?"he said.She didn't anwser so he got up and to the side of the bed and neeled down.He was looking down at her.'hum...I guess she was still tired.'He staired at her at her sleeping form for a moment.'She so cute when she asleep.'he thought.He lend a little to get a better look when she suddenly woke up.She remembered were she was but something wasn't right.She looked to her left and saw vash staring at her,but that wasn't so bad but he was very close and getting closer.She reacted by grabbing the nearest object and without warning vash was now getting pound to half to death.  
  
V.AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!I sorry!!!!!!!!!!!he yelled.  
  
As he tried to run away from her as she hit him repeatily.When the metal pot was no more she used her fists to pound him.Then when she was tired she stop punching him and he fell to the floor because he felt as if everything was spinning around. 'Ha he deserved it.'she thought to herself.He just layed uncoincence,but then she decisided to pick him up or should I say try to pick him up and draged him towards the bed. "Baka,thats what you get for tring to make a move on me!"She turned to see vash,who looked peaceful through thoughs bumps and lumps as she dragged him and did her best to pick him up and standing up on the bed.She draged his legs up and started to put his body down on the bed. "If only you weren't so dumb sometimes I could finally........."she didn't get to finish her sentence because as set him on the bed he took her with him He had his arms around her.  
  
'Huh?What the hell!What going on?Is he still a sleep or....yes because he snoring but what should I do?I will......I will(Yawn ),What the hell whats going on ?I didn't realise I was so tired.She thought and started to close her eyes.I"m so going to kill you tomarrow ...for.....she started to get sleeper.Nice and Warm......"she said and drifted off asleep.  
  
We leave this scene with arika and vash dreaming ,Well probably.....Vash look happy as came be and arika looked stressed.Well I don't know about you,but vash sure going to get his butt kicked.^^  
  
hehe......yeah and this is to nova......(legato's "big" part) Legato:I didn't get a big part! Debbie:Haha.... Legato:Your going to pay!......But I have to go do something else at the moment.... Debbie:Huh? Legato:see ya..... Debbie:............. Okay then I want reviews, from my loyal reviewers(or else)^^I will put a curse on you! Melanie:But your a pirate this year.... Debbie:Shut up! Rrr I can put curses on people when ever....MUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!(cough)**  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!! 


	5. Trouble!

Hello All.....!!Let's go to the reviews......  
  
Thank you!:  
  
*SilvernovaX:~Hey!Thank you for reviewing...the first chapter had the worst grammer......I think in my spare time I will look at the first 3 or so chapters and change them....  
  
*Doomdaybring:Yes,Yes grammer mistakes(sigh)This chapter should be much better...I do try to catch all mistakes,but sometimes I don't......I check and check and well they slip by..but I will learn...and I found out how to make so it dosen't go into thoughs stupid paragraghs^^yeah!!!^^Sorry about the over load of info.it will all make sence later in the story....It's suppose to be a long story so theres plenty of time to explain things.^^Oh no I killed my reviewer!!!Oh well I'll just take your knives plushie......  
  
DDB:"NOOOOO!!!!! HE's mine!!!"  
  
Debbie:"Oh.....Please ?"  
  
DDB:"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Debbie:"Okay then vash..*Knives is better though!"  
  
Vash:"Hey!"  
  
Debbie:hehe....Just kidding....  
  
*DisneyAnimatorInProgress:Thanks and I am having fun!Thanks for reviewing hope to see reviews from you in the future~ PS:Yes it is sometimes a pain!^^  
  
*Pammi:Thank you!I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story......  
  
*Yuki san1:Hello!Haha!(Gets suited)Stolls up in tank,Combat boots,Gloves with sharpe metal,Body suit,with steel chest plated.....,Flame thrower straped to my right hip and a bozooka straped to my lefted hip,Snifer in my right hand,and a explosive apple~(ha more creative,explosive apples brought to you by D.C.A^^) So where all settle and ready to fight it's about to begin.....when suddenly......  
  
Legato:"Haha I've your halloween candy!!!"  
  
Debbie:"WHAT!!! NO my candy!!*goes and run off to get candy....."  
  
Yuki san1* () * "Okay.....um anyways........Damn Oh well , you lose because of forfit...."  
  
Debbie:"What I'll fight ta when I'm done!!!"  
  
Yuki san1:"Nope.....hehe"  
  
Debbie:"When I get my hands on you Legato your so dead....I could have riped her to shreds but no......you had to ruin it!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Meheeners:Hey.....Thanks for reviewing I hope this chapter will be much better.....so enjoy!^^  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter#5  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own trigun.  
  
*****************************  
  
Arika woke up first.Though it was probably from a dream.She just layed there for a moment and realising were she was and the fact that vash still had his arms around her.  
  
Arika:'Must get away from Vash!!'she thought.  
  
But she also relised something else she felt the top of her head and there was something sticky there.  
  
Arika:'Slob?!,Vashs' slob."Vash!,druled on Me!" ~"AAAHHH!DAMN YOU BAKA!"she yelled.  
  
She kicked,punched,and jerked around.Vash woke up instantly and let go since he was to busy with all the pain in his head and other part of his body that ached because of Arika's multiple kicks and punches.she got up and glared at Vash.  
  
Vash."What was that for?"  
  
Arika."What was that for!?...what was that for!!!!I'll tell you what that was for.You being a stupid baka!You druled on me!"  
  
Vash"Oh I'm sorry.I was having a dream."  
  
Arika:"Oh you were huh?"  
  
"Yeah."vash said  
  
"Well may I ask what it was about!"  
  
"Um,well,I got married to a donut...."he replied nervously.She just stared at him for a moment with unblinking eyes then said.  
  
"Im going to take a shower now,for you can dream some more about your donuts.  
  
"Huh well it not like I really wanted to marry a donut....you know dream are weird sometimes, you know?"He said in a panicing voice.  
  
Arika:"Well then this dream must pale compared to your other dreams.You must have the most interesting dream in the world."she said sarcastically."Anyways I got wash off this out of my hair."she said with emphasis on "this.She started towards the door."Although I don't see how its going to do any good."she said and closed the bath room door.Leaving a speechless Vash.  
  
**************************  
  
She turn the nobs of the bath tub,and let the water fill up to the top.  
  
Arika:'Yeah this is just what I need a bath although getting saliva out of my hair during one is not what I wanted to do.'  
  
She got undress and when she was done she rapped a towel around herself .She walked over to the sink and turn its nobs,cupped her hand together,and put water over her head.She didn't want to get his saliva in the bath water. 'Hum...my connection with mel is gone.Someone is blocking it...........Damian............' As she got most of it out she put shampoo in her hair and turned the bath water off.(AN:still in towel)She continue to clean her hair when she got a weird feeling that she was being watched!She turned around only to see Vash trying to hang on for his life on the window sill.She had a firey,angry look on her face.She ran up to the window,grabed Vash and through him towards the shower.He landed in the shower which cause a huge splash to happen.The splash cause most of the floor and all of arika to get wet.  
  
Arika."Baka!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vash."Uh oh!"he said nervously.  
  
Arika."That right,and if you don't get out of her at once I'll,i'll.........!!!!"  
  
She didn't get to finish what she was going to say because vash was all ready out of the bathroom.She calmed herself down she never been the kind of person to really just lash out at people unless they put her to a certain point which was kinda hard to reach,but man,Vash was something else.'He just so irritating yet.......'she continued her thoughs while refilling the tube with fresh water. She lowered herself down into the bath after taking her towel off. 'Vash wouldn't dare try to take a peak at me unless he had a death wish!I needed this I'm so stress out.I have so many things on my mind right now.I wish it could be like the old days before I decided to become human ,or even when my parents were alive.Until I complete my mission........ I can't live a normal life.Heck I don't even have my parents any more!I miss you mommy,daddy,I really wish you were here with me.It has never been the same without you.It all my fault maybe I shouldn't have became human.Mabe you wouldn't have died at such an early age if I had not became human,they could have lived a better life without me and would be safer.Heck nobodies safe around me.NOBODY.................'She thought almost ready to cry,but she hates crying even if she was alone.'Guess I should get out now.'she rapped a towel around herself and started to dry herself off.Then put new clothes on.She opened the door to find vash was not there.  
  
(Sign)"Well thats Vash for you.He probably get a drink,~or getting donuts."~'I hope mel. and the other are okay.'she thought.  
  
***************************  
  
"Knives can you sence anyone."milly said tiriedly.  
  
"No! I haven't been able to pick up anything.I can't even connect with vash."Knives said angrily.  
  
"Well I know that we'll find meryl ,and the gang soon."she said as they headed up a huge sand dune.  
  
***************************  
  
"Mr wolfwood will you please stop humming!"Meryl yelled angrilly.  
  
"Sorry miss.PMS queen."Wolfie said annoyed.  
  
Mel snickered at this because the whole time they were together wolfwood and meryl were in a verble war.Which Wolfwood was winning.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!"Meryl yelled.  
  
"Nothing!"mel said.  
  
"Okay that's the last straw!Prepare to die!"she said almost insanely.  
  
"Oh,oh!!"Mel said and started running like her life was on the line......O wait it was."AAAHHHHHH!"Mel yelled as she ran like hell.  
  
Meryl:Im going to get you melanie......Arg.Meryl yelled and got her deringers out,and nick had to run with them because he'd be damned if he was going to be left alone in the desert with nothing to eat or drink.  
  
"So this is what being in the sun does to meryl's brain"wolfwood said to himself.He hoped milly was okay.  
  
**************************  
  
Somewhere far in another demension someone is watching them.(AN:Oooo.....spooky!..hehe..^^) "...Look at thoughs idiots they can't even get alone with each other."He switched to another screens, it showed arika.  
  
'Arika,soon your powers will unleash at full power.Although you will start to develope you light energy you will also develope dark energy....'Which you can't even control and then with that energy they will pay for what they did to you and me.'(AN:What the Angels in heven,hell did.)'You may not want revenge,but you will particapate in this!With yours and my power, We will bring total destruction!,and might as well get ride of ever thing else,right?' (AN:gunsmoke,the universe,you know?)He smiled at the thought and said."Legato." After say that, Legato appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes sir!?What is it that you want?"He asked.  
  
Damian:"I want you to send out 4 demons"(soul stealers).  
  
Legato:"Yes sir"He said.But then said"When will I get some action.?"He asked hopingly.  
  
Damian:"Soon,soon you will help bring terror to your hearts desire."  
  
Legato:"I will be going now."He said and disappeared..  
  
Damian:"And let there be light,Arika.he said with a smirk.  
  
*************************  
  
"Human did you hear something?"Knives asked.  
  
"No,what did you hear?"Milly asked.  
  
"People talking ,or more like yelling."  
  
"Oh well mabe Meryl and the rest of the group or even a town."she said getting exsited.  
  
"Well then what shall we do?"He asked.  
  
"I thing we should run up this dune to get a better view."she said getting exsited.  
  
(Sigh)"Fine!."Knives said.  
  
**************************  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhh!Come on leave me be!"Mel.said out of breath.  
  
"Mel...anie!!!!"Meryl yelled,panting and taking aim.  
  
Wolfie:"Oh will you two please stop running."  
  
M&M:"shut up!"they yelled and stop running,and nick(An:^^ )stop too,he was ahead of them.  
  
"So you finally going to stop running?"  
  
M&M looked at each other and then wolfie."No..were going to chase you now!"they said in unison.  
  
'God what did I do to deserve to get this!'wolfie thought.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!DAAMMNIT!"he said running as fast as he could with M&M ready to destroy.They headed up a sand dune and so did Milly and knives.They got to the top and they collided into each other.  
  
All:"Itai!" they yelled and moaned in pain,and cursed.  
  
"Hey..."Meryl began ,but instead said nothing.  
  
"Hey we finally met up with you guys!"Milly said and hugged Wolfie.While Knives just stared out in the distance,and Meryl and Melanie just stand their and thought about something.  
  
"Hey wait wheres Arika and Vash?"Mel asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh well we don't know Melanie."Milly said.  
  
" I'm worried,I hope that shes okay."Mel said.  
  
"I'm sure that will find them soon."Milly said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks milly."mel said tryng to smile for them.  
  
"Well I know I saw them headed towards the west side."wolfwood said.  
  
"Well than we'll head west!"said Mel.  
  
"Okay!"everyone said.  
  
They head towards that directs in search of Arika and Vash,but they will get more than they bargen for?  
  
*************************  
  
(An:I was deciding whether or not to put this up on the same update....I did so you'd have a longer chapter......so you better thank me....^^)  
  
Arika was now out walking around in search of Vash.She checked the saloon,but he was no where to be seen.Then the bakery,but no luck there either.She had just about had it when she saw vash,and he was playing with some kids.She watched him play with the kids while they were playing with a ball and kicking it to each other.'Well at least they don't have anything to worry about'.....  
  
Arika......  
  
She didn't get to finish her thought.  
  
'huh?what the hell?' ....  
  
'Are you sure this is what you want....?'Damian asked.  
  
Arika:'What are you planning!!Tell me now!!!!!!'she yelled at him mentally.  
  
'O nothing really, you know it's kinda boring around here ,and well I need some entertainment.'hes said cooly.  
  
'You are blocking my connection to melanie aren't you!'she said.  
  
'Not just yours but knives and vash as well.'he said mentally.  
  
'You still haven't told me what your up to......'She yelled.  
  
'You will fined out in time...unless you rather join me a watch the little show that about to begin.Huh?So how about it.'Damian asked.  
  
'You know my anwser!'  
  
'Well then too bad you don't know what your missing.....but either way you will come with me willing or not and you and I will bring destruction.'Hes said and laugh a evil laugh that would have anyone cringe in fear.'Oh arika don't worry when everything is long gone you will be with me.'He said.  
  
'Gee what a conforting thought.'she said annoy,and sarcastically.  
  
'I must go now arika,hope you do a good job entertaining me........Oh ,and watch out...'He said as his voice drifted off.  
  
"What did he mean by....."(bang)Ouch!The ball hit her head ,and she fell down.  
  
"Oooohhh... that what he ment...."she said dizzily,and fell down.  
  
"Hey lady are you okay?"a little boy said.  
  
"Um yeah ,but stop moving okay?"she said still dizzy and sitting up.  
  
"Huh?"the little boy said confused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Arika,are you okay."Vash asked.  
  
"Um yeah Im okay."she said recoverying.  
  
"Here."Arika said to the little boy and hold the ball out.  
  
"Thanks and sorry"the boy said.  
  
"No prob."With that he ran off to the other kid.  
  
"Hey need some help getting up?"Vash asked.  
  
"No I'll manage."she said get up,and would have fallen if Vash hadn't caught her hands.  
  
"Um thanks."She said.  
  
"Your welcome."he said happily.  
  
'Once again I feel weak.Whats going on?'she thought.  
  
"baka?"she said.  
  
"Yeah?"he said.  
  
"Um....well..."she started ,and looked into his eyes.Bad mistake!She was caught in his gaze.She could stop look up at him.'Must stop looking.Come on!Damn!!!'she thought.  
  
"I hate you!"she burst out,and finally broke the gaze.Although that was not what she was going to say ,but she couldn't help it,It just came out.  
  
"You do...?"Vash said.with googley eyes about to cry.  
  
"Well um...Okay I don't hate you,but I really,really dislike you!"and I dislike you so much that if you put how much I dislike this is how close I am to hating you!" she said holding her thumb and pointing finger almost touching."One more dislike and I hate you."she said.  
  
"Well at least you don't hate me."He said.  
  
"Yeah but your in the deep end."So you better be good okay!"she said annoy.  
  
"Okay I promise!"he said.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"arika said.  
  
"Lets get some donuts!"he said and started walking towards the bakery.(Arika fell over anime style.)Vash stared down at her.  
  
Vash:"Was it something I said?"  
  
Arika got up and said "What do you think?Come on let go"she said reluctantly.(Sigh)'doesn't he ever get tired of donuts!?'  
  
*************************  
  
( Sigh)"Are we there yet?"mel said.  
  
"No!"everyone said exsept milly.  
  
"Now shut up!"Knives said.  
  
"Fine!"Mel yelled.'There all a bunch of cranky..............'she didn't get to finish the thought because she was knocked out of thought by screams.  
  
"Hey whats going on?"Mel said....."Milly?,milly?"  
  
"She just disappeared in the sand!"Wolfwood yelled panting as he tried to dig up the sand.  
  
"Oh no!"Mel.said.  
  
Then Meryl,Knives,and Wolfwood.They all disappeared.  
  
"What going on here!"  
  
Hahaha!two voices laugh in unison."Who are you,Where are you......??"Mel.said irrtated.  
  
"Look up!"  
  
"Huh?Oh no not you guys again.:"she yelled.  
  
"Where not the same!"soul stealer#3 said."Who is a guy."  
  
"I'm soul stealer#4 ".A women said.  
  
"Okay.....?"mel said."Hey where did you take my friends!"she yelled.  
  
"Oh them, Yeah there right here!"he said a created a sphere above them which contained knives and the gang."  
  
"If you want to save them from getting there souls taken you better coraporate."she said.  
  
"What do you want!"mel. yelled.  
  
"Your life!"he said.  
  
"And your soul!"she said.  
  
"You see damian sent two others to where that girl, arika is."He said  
  
" But they are there only to test her.So you don't have to worry about your little friend's life!"she said.  
  
"So your saying there allowing themselves to be destroyed."mel said confused.  
  
"No they don't know,the fools they think that they can even beat her.."he said  
  
"yeah if I was damian I would get ride of her as soon as possible."she said.  
  
"Stupid!Don't you know!"he said.  
  
"Hey Im not stupid.she said.  
  
"Didn't you listen while he was talking."He said.  
  
"Um not really."she said.  
  
"Arg...he said that arika and him both have the same amount of power...,and that whether they use dark or light enegy it will bring total destruction or total revolution."  
  
"Hey can you guys shut up!"Wolfie yelled.  
  
"Let us out of here!"Knives yelled.  
  
"Nope not unless she can win against us!"he yelled.  
  
"Were doomed."Knives said flatly.  
  
"Shut up knives!"Mel yelled.As they were talking they didn't see her collecting energy."Aaaaaa.....take...this!!"(AN:^^())Melanie said as it headed towards the target.  
  
"Nani?"they said and doged it,but as soon as they doged it two more came.It hit them,but seemed to cause no damage.  
  
"Hahahahah!You didn't even scratch us.he said.  
  
But thanks for your energy."she said.  
  
"Huh?"mel said.  
  
Your energy can't be turned into dark energy becuase it's not pure light."he said.  
  
"Damn!"mel thought.  
  
**************************  
  
"Vash come on hurry up."arika said.  
  
"But there all so beautiful!"he said."Not to mention tasty!"  
  
"I'll pick them for you then.This one,this one,and this one.she said pointing.  
  
"I'll take 30 double dollars worth."he said happily.  
  
(sigh)"At this rate we'll waste all our money on donuts."she said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Hey want one?"he asked offering a powder donut.  
  
"Sure."she said accepting it and ate it."~'Damian.......'she thought.  
  
"Baka?"arika said.  
  
"Yeah?"vash said.  
  
"Do you think bad people or ....I mean people who have made bad mistakes,can change?"she asked innocently.  
  
"Of course they can.We can all change over time.Are future is always open for new opportunties and many other things.Although sometimes we make mistakes we can learn from them."he said knowingly.  
  
"Thanks that really help me alot!"she said.  
  
"Your welcome!"he said happily that he could be of some help to her.  
  
They were walking towards the hotel when they heared screams coming from one of the houses.They looked at each other then ran towards the screams.They stoped infront of a house.There was dark energy around the house.The town is in panic some people ran toward the outskirts of the town and some watch from a safe distance with horror and worry on their faces.The energy around the house was dying down the door opened to reveiled to normal looking people.Two teenager,a guy and a girl.  
  
"What's going on?"Vash said confused.  
  
Suddenly they jumped out,and attacked Arika and Vash making them fall down.The girl had jump on arika trying to punch and kick her.Arika fought back by holding her to hands out and putting her legs up and though her behind her.Vash was struggling abit.He was kinda confused at all of this.(AN:IF he wasn't confused then he'd kick that guy sky high.^^)Arika got up and manage to get him off vash.  
  
"What are we going to do?Are they possed too?"vash asked.  
  
"Yes they are being controlled by demons!"  
  
"Demons?"vash said confused.  
  
"I'll explain later."she said.  
  
The boy and the girl recovered.  
  
"Hey ready to die!"the boy said as claws formed and fangs.  
  
"Yeah because were ready to kill."she said and she too formed claws and fang.  
  
At this point vash was holding on to arika ,but arika was to busy watching the boy and girl's every move to notice.  
  
"Arika what should we do?"  
  
"Um.....hey let go of me!"she said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry?"he said.(AN:Hehe^^)  
  
" nows not the time!"she said as they were getting closer.(AN:The Demons,I mean)  
  
"Um so what should we do?"he asked.  
  
"Um well we should(said backing up).........RUN!!!!"she yelled and they did just that.'Damn it I can't endanger vash,and I don't know if I beable to heal them.I've been so tired lately.It must be because of damian .I hope melanie and the others are okay.'she thought as she and vash ran though alleys.  
  
***********************************  
  
"HAHA!"soulstealer#3 said.  
  
"Had enough yet?"soulstealer#4.  
  
"Never!,I'll beat you even if I had to...."she started but was cut off.  
  
"If you had to what?he said  
  
"You are just to weak."she said.  
  
"So just give up now and we'll promise you a quick death."He said.  
  
"Yeah and don't worry you won't be alone.Your little friends they will die soon after."she said with laughter in her voice.  
  
"Come on melanie I know you can do it!!!"milly yelled cheering her on.  
  
"Shut up!"he said.  
  
"Hey don't tell milly to shut up!"melanie said.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"he said.  
  
"Yeah your already tired out and you can barely stand."she said and laughed mockingly.  
  
Take This!he said.  
  
"Yes I can.........!!!"she yelled then saw the energy blast, suddenly a shield of energy circle around her.Bouncing the energy blast towards the enemy.  
  
The two demons disappeared with screams of pain!  
  
"Wow....did I do that?That's never happened before?!"she said as she thought  
  
'Melanie.....'a voice said.  
  
'Huh?'mel said confused.  
  
'Melanie its arika's mom.'  
  
'Oh hello!~  
  
'Now listen there a town near by that's where you'll find arika so keep going west...okay?'she said.  
  
'Thanks for the info.'Mel said.  
  
'We'll keep in contact.....'she said her voice drifted off.  
  
Once The soul stealers disappeared Milly and the others were freed,and fell to the ground with a (Umph).  
  
"Hey are you guys okay?"she asked worried.  
  
"Yeah were fine!"Milly said cheerfully.  
  
"Um what happen?"Wolfie said.  
  
"Um no time to explain we have to go towards the town up ahead"she said.  
  
"How do you know there's a town over there?!"Knives yelled questionly.  
  
"No time for questions Knives!"she yelled.  
  
"I want to know now!"he yelled.  
  
'Mr I am so superior to all humans is not making this any easer.Hm....mabe if I'......she thought and with that she kicked his leg really hard!  
  
"Argg!"he said holding his leg.  
  
Melanie started to back up once knives started to give her a death glare.Melanie let out a nervous laugh as knives straightened up.Milly and the other stay silent so not bring attention to them.It was a pissed off Knives were talking about here.When he's angry, he's very spontaneous.Knives still had on his death glare.Knives took a step forward and mel. took a step back.step,stepback,step,stepback. knives let out a growl of anger.And that was melanies cue to run for her life!!!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"she yelled out as she ran as fast as her legs can take her.'At least he get angry easily although that Necessarily mean it a good thing,but as long as he follows me,wait are the others following.'She turned around an saw that they were following ,but then turned her head alittle more,and saw knives yelling out curses and threatening,but the worst part was that he was almost able to grab her.So she speeded it up a bit.  
  
"Oh...no fair you have longer legs than me."she yelled.  
  
"Your not going to have legs when I'm done with you!!!"he yelled.  
  
"Eep!"she yelped and ran faster.The town was now visable."Agh...if I make it to town ,I so want to go on a shopping spree!"  
  
*********************  
  
Vash and Arika had been running for awhile now,and somehow narrowly escape,being slashed to death.,But unfortunely they ended up in a dead end.  
  
"Oh no what are we going to do!"Arika said.  
  
"Your going to die!!!hahaha!say good bye!!"S.S#5 said.  
  
(Gasp)"Oh no...."~'I....I have to...protect vash.....'she thought.  
  
S.S.#5 would have had a arika shi ka bob if it wasn't for her light that protected her.She now was glowing in the dark alley way and the S.S.disappeared and left the teenagers laying there.Leaving vash in awe ,and a glowing arika.But in the procees of getting ride of them she had let a outburst of energy fly out uncontrollably and was now super tired.Her consciousness left so did her luminous form.  
  
"Arika!"he yelled,and pick her up.  
  
*******************  
  
"Help!...me!......"melanie was finally able to sence Arika and so she followed it."what happened!?"But jumped when she saw knives was right behind her."AAAAHHH! vash save me!"she ran behind him and peered her head out from his side.  
  
"ARG...vash get out of my way."knives yelled angrily.  
  
"What did you do?"Vash asked.  
  
"I...kick..him....I had to......to get him to follow me..."she said.  
  
"Wow your brave."he said amazed."Um...knives.come on give the kid a brake?"he said.  
  
"Give her a break,ill break her with my bare hands,Damn it!  
  
"Please!!!"he said with pleading googly eyes.  
  
"You know vash...."knives said calmly and straightening up,closing his eyes and chuckle.You don't....(he said after with a more angry voice) pleade very well.....!!!He said and punch him the gut.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"melanie yelled and jump and pushed the sole of her feet on knives head to get a good jump and ran like the wind.  
  
(Angry growl)"I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!!!"knives said and ran after her.  
  
"Is it safe now?"milly said pearing from the entrance of the alleyway.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."vash said still recovering.  
  
"Oh what happened to miss.Arika,and.....thoughs.....teenagers?"  
  
"Um well I'm not esackly sure....."vash said.  
  
"You don't know vash?!"meryl asked.  
  
"Well honestly.....no."vash replyed.  
  
"Well I guess they will explain on all of this anyways,right?wolfie said.  
  
"I guess so?"vash said unsure."Can you help carry these two?"vash asked.  
  
"Um sure."wolfwood said and carried the guy on his shoulders.  
  
"I'll help too!"milly said cheerfully And pick up the girl.  
  
*******************  
  
Damian:"Hm.... that was kinda entertaining ,but not as entertaining as what I have planned next Finally your powers are getting stronger,and then when its at hits its peek we'll just turn all that energy into dark energy.So sweet dreams, my arika. he said chuckling.  
  
*******************  
  
Hey everyone!Um Your probably confused but the next chapter should help a little....if theres any question you want an answer too....then feel free to e-mail me.....At:Ariel04@aol.com...... I know the enemies have been poopy....but who cares about thoughs corny enemies....Damian is the top on the list and will not be a corny villian....more on arika's and damians past......in other chapters....infact there will be in the future there will be like a whole chapter about them.....hehe...you probably think Arika and Vash are going to pair up well....there might be someone else...guess^^Well I don't know still.... you have to wait and see....These chapters are to basically introduce you into the story.....and stuff....hehe....There are plenty of stuff you still don't know and need to know....Oh and grammer....Please forgive any mistakes.Try to anyways and tell me what you think of the story not the grammer mistakes....It there still alot,like one huge group of them tell me...Im also going to check and change the chapter(1,2,3,and even 4)for grammer mistakes.....soon......  
  
SO........R and R,Please! 


	6. An Explanation

Looky Reviews!!!!  
  
*~Imateensosueme/Chansuke-Sorry.....I hope this chapy is much more understandable.^^I have the honor to have Chansukes Stamp of Approval!!~WOo HOo!^^  
  
*~Nova-Hehe.....Yep Vash a sure luv his donuts....yup...poor donut wife and children....eaten by a genosidal donut eater!  
  
Vash:"I was Hungry!"  
  
Debbie:"Silence!!!"  
  
Vash:(Wimpers)  
  
I hope you don't go absolutly broke....buying all thinks S-cry- ed....fandomish.....But I hope you find many pics of the hotties from S-cry- ed, and that the sale person that has to deal with you dosen't send animal control on you,because you thereatin her to give you the last Vash plushie even though you don't have all the money for it,by making your rapid dog sik her.....(sigh)  
  
Yes ,It was a good thing for arika to have a nice big pot thingy to hit vash senceless with....Well ..that all for now so....Nova please Update your story soon!^^  
  
*~Blades-The Mercenary-Im glade you liked my story ! Hope you are going to stay a constant reviewer!  
  
*~Doomsdaybringer-I'm so glad that you luved the last chapy.!I didn't know if anyone would like that part....I thought it was probably corny coming from me,But I am very happy you enjoyed it.(even though it was just probably because it had alot to do with knives)^^Yeeeeyyyyy!! You are starting to get into my story!!,But hehe I will try to take your knives plushie!!MUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!(COUGH)^^()  
  
DDB:ATTACK KNIVES PLUSHIE!!!!!  
  
Debbie:Oh NO!.....Aaaaaahhhhhhh!! ^^  
  
************************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter#6  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Trigun!  
  
************************  
  
SOMEDAY.....I WILL SAVE YOU...DAMIAN.....SOMEDAY.....  
  
It was a still morning....early morning,and vash and the gang are now in a town called Dasco since Arika fainted,and have been waiting for her awakening.  
  
'Arika......Arika.....'she heard her name,but knew not where it came from ,or who said it.As it said her name,memories fly by,unchange.They can not change because what's done is done.Some happy,some sad.....,but as she listen to voice from her memories it was more unnerving then anything because she could do nothing ,but listen as memories from the past,past by.  
  
''Some day I will save you damian someday.''with that last thought she awoke.  
  
She opened her eyes to the new day to find that Vash and Melanie where asleep at her bed side.  
  
'I expected Melanie to be extra worried but Vash....'she thought.'I feel so weak......the power surge....well that explains it....'she thought and looked down at Melanie and Vash.'I should try to sit up ..... I have to think of how I'm going to explain to them what's going on.'  
  
Well then that was easer said than done,not to mention that her shoulder is still sore.She struggled to do so.Then she heared Vash mumble.  
  
'Hey don't wake up yet,at least give me time to think of something,But then again Melanie can help me............'she thought as Vash stirred while she was thinking.Vash opened his eyes,and turned around to see the thoughtful Arika.  
  
"Arika...?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Your awake."Vash said happily.  
  
"Yeah....um how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Well about 2 weeks or so"he replied.  
  
"Two weeks......"she said to herself.  
  
"(yahn)Arika?........"Mel said.  
  
"Hello melanie."  
  
"Do you feel okay....."Mel asked.  
  
"Just a bit tired."she said.'More like so tired I can sleep though a 9.0 earthquake!'she thought.  
  
"Um Arika....?"Vash said.  
  
"Yes..."she said.  
  
"Would you like to sit up?"he asked.  
  
'Hm...well either he read my mind ,or he notice that I was trying to get up.....'she thought."yes I would."she replied."Um where is everyone?"she asked.  
  
"Meryl went to work,Milly said something about pudding?,Wolfwood went with her,and Knives is sleeping."Mel replied.  
  
"About all the things that have been happening...?"Vash asked questionly.  
  
"Um....yeah we should wait till everyones together."Arika said.  
  
"Okay then,lets go get them."he said."Can you stand?"he asked.  
  
"Um I couldn't even sit up by myself......."she said.  
  
"Well then I'll carry you."he said simply.  
  
"Well um why don't I sit here and wait for you to get them.....,then I don't have to be a burden."she said trying to get out of it.  
  
"It's no problem at all."Vash said"Come on we don't want too take to long.It sound like your explaination is going to be long,so lets get going."vash said.  
  
"Yeah lets go Arika".Mel said.  
  
"Okay fine....."she said as Vash picked her up holding her near her knees ,and she was holding on to his sholders.  
  
"I need to tell Knives that were going out."he said.  
  
They walked into Knives' room.They saw that he was sitting up on the bed, and had probably listen to their conforsation.  
  
"Hello brother."Knives said calmly.Then he saw that Vash was carrying someone,and his face clouded."Why are you carrying that repulsive spider.Knives said with discuse."  
  
"Hey don't call Arika a repulsive spider!"Mel.yelled out glaring at him.Knives returned the glare and stood up ,and did a quick dash and ended up in the middle of the room.This dash startle Melanie because of his speed.Knives stood up straight ,and smirk at her surprised face.  
  
"hm.......stupid....."he mumbled.  
  
"Grrr....take that back!,damn it."Mel yelled.  
  
That made Knives smirk widen.  
  
"Knives stop!"Vash said a little less calmer than he'd want it to be.....Arika notice this.  
  
"Brother,I was just having alittle fun,but really get that human off of you".Knives said.  
  
"You know I wouldn't let him carry me if I was able to walk,and besides it was his idea."Arika said blankly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!"Knives said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Knives,Please calm down."Vash said.  
  
"Yeah calm down Knives."Mel.said mockingly and with emphasis on Knives.She earned a deeper glare.Suddenly he did a quick step or two,so quick that if you blinked you'd miss it.That made melanie made a sound of suprise,and cringe.  
  
"Hn...."Knives said enjoy all of this.  
  
"Would you stop teasing him,your always so stubbern."Arika said.  
  
"Arika ......"melanie said.  
  
"Just telling the truth."she said.  
  
"Your friend there is alittle smarter than you."Knives said.  
  
"Can we go now"Arika said bored.  
  
"Go where?"Knives asked.  
  
"Yeah were going to go find everyone for Arika can tell us whats been going on."Vash said.  
  
"Fascinating....."Knives said sarcastically.  
  
"You want to come?"Vash said.  
  
"(sigh)I don't have anything better to do."he said boredly.  
  
"Okay then lets go..."Vash said.  
  
*******************  
  
" Lets start at the store first."Melanie suggest.  
  
Okay...Vash said  
  
As they walked they made sure to keep a distance between Knives and Melanie.  
  
"Lets check the pudding section."Vash said.  
  
They walked to that isle and saw Milly putting a whole bunch of pudding packs into a shopping cart,and Wolfwood standing there bored.  
  
"Hey Milly.......,Wolfwood".Vash said.  
  
"Looks like someone loves alot of pudding...."Melanie said.  
  
"Oh.hey,how did you guess?"milly chirped.  
  
'Yeah alittle two much.'Wolfie thought.  
  
Oh I just know....Mel said.  
  
"Well are you done Milly?"Vash asked.  
  
"Hm....I guess so...this should last awhile."Milly said still usure if she should get more even though her basket is already full.  
  
"Oh Arika not awake yet?"Milly asked.  
  
Arika looked like she was asleep because her head was down.  
  
I'm awake....Arika replied muffled because her mouth was covered.  
  
"That good!"Milly said."Then turned to Wolfwood and frown."Wolfie say something..."Milly chided him.  
  
"Oh Im um......"(He was starting to go to sleep.)"I'm glade that...your awake...now?"he said having trouble thinking of something to say.  
  
"Well we should see if we can get Meryl out of work for today."Vash said  
  
"Oh whats the big rush?Milly asked.  
  
"Well we need to have a important conversation."Vash said.  
  
"Well than lets go,but may I ask whats the subject?Milly asked.  
  
"Um I'll explain as you pay."Vash said.  
  
Okay.  
  
*******************  
  
They were walking out to the saloon where Meryl worked and they went inside just in time to see her hit a man in the face with a pan because he had violated her.  
  
"Hey Meryl!"Milly said greeting.  
  
"Milly?...What are all you guys doing hereh?"she asked confused.  
  
"Oh well we need to talk."Vash said.  
  
"Vash why are you carrying Arika?"Meryl asked.  
  
"Oh well she just woke up,and apparently she can't walk."Vash said.  
  
"Well yeah but ....Meryl said.  
  
"Um I will explain it all in our nice little conforsation we are going to have....."Arika replied.  
  
"Well I don't know if I could get out of work now."Meryl said.  
  
Just then her boss came by.  
  
"Um Meryl I heard you guys talking...and if you want to take the rest of the day off thats fine with me."the boss said.  
  
"Oh thank you sir!"Meryl said thankfully.  
  
"Your welcome."the boss said.  
  
They walked out of the saloon and headed towards there hotel.They went arika's room,and sat down and got comfortable.  
  
"Okay what did you have to tell us?"  
  
"Well........"Arika started."You go ahead Melanie."  
  
"Huh,why me?"Mel said.  
  
"Because...."Arika said.  
  
"Did you bring us here to do nothing."Knives said irritated.  
  
"No ....(sigh)okay um ......"Arika started.  
  
"Werenothuman!!!!!!"Melanie blurted out really fast.  
  
"Gee Melanie just blurt out that part first."Arika said  
  
"Well at least I said something.....Mel said and both of Ari and Mel attention shifted to Vash and the gang.They were just staring.Well Knives was glaring.  
  
"Um......hello are you guys okay?"Arika asked confused.  
  
"Um so your not human......then what are you....."Meryl asked.  
  
"Are you aliens from outer space..."Vash blurted out with huge eyes of courousity.  
  
"No...".Arika said."Anyways to put it simply....were Angels of light......."~'.Gee that sounds corny......'~"Um yeah that what we are...."Arika said.  
  
"Okay so what exsakly is a angel of light?Vash asked.  
  
"Well I was getting to that now baka......"Arika said.  
  
"Why do you call my brother baka?Although he acts like one most of the time,we are Superior."Knives said.  
  
"Gee look at you......hey look if you are a "Superior beings"or Perfect,then we would have given you award or something."Arika said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?"Vash asked curiously.  
  
"No,that imposible,nobody is perfect.Humans, plants anything that is able to make decision are not perfect.We experence jelousy,hate,ect.Although some try to surpress thoughs we can never be perfect."Arika said.Knives just glared at her."What?!Don't like it......tough!Now are we going to stop talking about the wonders of the universe or are we going to talk about us...."Arika said.  
  
"Well actually we are sort of the wonders of the universe..."Mel said.  
  
"Nope not really now shut up!Okay well lets start from the beginning."Ever since I was child, I have been incharge of making sure that the light and darkness is balanced.There are angel of dark energy too.Although that doesn't nesarily means there evil....there just in charge of the balance..that goes vis versa.Now here come something that different about me.I am able to use both dark and light energy...  
  
"What is that exsakly...?"Vash asked.  
  
"Well you have dark and light energy everywhere,but we can create pure light or pure dark energy."We" get most of it for humans and even you.If you get enough light energy you can make pure light energy and it is also that light and dark energy that determines if you go to heaven or hell."  
  
"Um so why are you so weak right now?"Vash asked  
  
Oh,Yeah um I Kinda lost alot of light energy,by mistake,a mistake that ended up saving our lives.....Anyways I just got to collect some more light energy,which will probably take awhile.  
  
"Um...We...?"Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Yes we...Damian and I are able to do just that."Um Damian...has been some what....an enemy at the time....He's the one sending the demons.I guess he getting revenge.  
  
"For what....Vash asked.  
  
"Well I think it's because along time ago he start to cause some trouble he was trying to get everyone to side with him and try to destroy the heavens.....I think he did this because since he was basically shund by everyone in heavens,(both heven and hell)He probably felt a need to destroy everyone that hated him...."This started a war of everyone not light vs.dark but mix,Fighting against each other.Even though most of them shund him ,he knew alot of people that would side with him a help him in any cause and so angels from both side was on his team and on the other.Another thing that got this war start was that he was intervening.with the humans.Sometime taking there soul or manipulating them too selling their soul and collecting the dark energy from them.And so they fought,they manage to get me to send him to enternal darkness."  
  
"Manage to..."Knives said  
  
"Well I was try to think of a way to avoid it,to try and find another reason not to destroy him which was everyones original intention....but I couldn't let that happen.The only thing I could think of is to send him to a another dimention.I don't know why he would choose this path,but I think their is more to it than revenge.....When I was human....I was still a child I came home to my parents laying on the ground motionless....He killed my parents....."She said and paused for awhile.She looked at the faces of her friends,and felt that they are going to be put into danger if she let them stay with her.....  
  
"Arika?"Melanie asked.  
  
"Hm....?"  
  
"Are you okay?"Mel asked.  
  
"Yeah just thinking."She tolled them the rest of the story and then said"You see we were friends...when we were younger.I think we still are,but it seems he is some what lost."I still believe he is still able to be saved,This war has been going on for at least 620 years......she said and ended the long discussion.  
  
"Arika...."Vash said in disbelief.  
  
"Um...a ..."was all arika could say it,it was his eyes they were full of sadness,they were just something that would stop you in your tracks......(blink)(blink)"Um..."she felt as if she could not look away...."um......well .....I'msleepynowgoodnight...."she said really fast and put her head on the pillow and pretended to be conked out.....'fw...that was close......I just can't look away from him when he looks at me that way.....might as well try to get some sleep......'  
  
"What was that all about?"Wolfie asked.  
  
"I don't know."Mel.said.  
  
"Well she needs to rest anyways."Vash said.  
  
They nodded in agreement.They walked out of the room leaving Arika to rest. _______________________  
  
..........Hm......looks like I have to push Arika alittle more to get what I want.  
  
"She exsausted from that energy out burst."Legato added.  
  
"Well I can handle that."Damian said.  
  
In a screen you can see a man.  
  
"Legato do you see that young man over there?"  
  
"Yes...."He replied.  
  
"And he is a bounty hunter yes?"  
  
"Yeah...."Legato replied.  
  
"Tell him he's lucky today,and is about to get a pay day"......Damian said.  
  
"I see what you mean...If i may ask,what are you going to do?"  
  
"Visit someone"he said simply.  
  
Legato desapeared into the shadows.  
  
He snaped his fingers and a wave of energy came from his head down and he was in a slic black coat, a muscle shirt,jeans,boots,a hat that covered his eyes and gloves.(A.N:Styling^^)He to disappeared into the darkness.  
  
********************************  
  
Hehehe that's still was not the whole explaination.^^I still have to write a whole chapter or so to show you Arika's and Damian's past for you can understand them better and for you to just know what the hell is going on.^^  
  
Okay well this story is not just about arika but vash if you haven't notice has quiet a large bounty on his head so I bet you just can't guess the next chapter.....So were basically starting to get out of the intro. So horray!!^^ Ja Ne! ~R & R Please~ 


	7. Fighting,Nightmares,and Bounty Hunters

Hello All!^^ Here you go!  
  
*~TheUnknown325:Here's we have alot of Legato being the villian we all love!So I hope you like it.^^  
  
*~Sakiyama:Yes Donuts are good!Here's a fresh batch of Angel of Light......!^^  
  
*~chaotic_cloud:Well thank you ....Ashley....  
  
*~Pammi:Hey thanks and heres your new chapter as requested!  
  
*~Nova:Yes I agree on 100 percent but knives will learn to be less Bastard happy....and more sexy....if even possible.....I'll make him more sexy some how....you'll see......!!And I hope I don't let you down....^^ Everyone shakes there heads in pity to my dumb tasked to try to make knives more sexy....  
  
*~Blades-The-Mercenary:Thank you I'm glad you like it..^^And it's no big....I think were all a bit busy...  
  
*~Hoshi-chan1:Thanks for the help and I hope it gets more interesting as it goes..  
  
*~Imateensosueme :Thank you very much......(sit on top of her thrown.watching subjucts..But then falls off her thrown.)Well....maybe roylty doesn't suit me but I will be happy to let you read my fanfic and adore it....^^ **********************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Trigun  
  
**********************  
  
Melanie:"What do you guys want to do now?"  
  
Milly:"I don't know what do you want to do?....."  
  
Melanie:"I don't know what do you want to do?she said and Milly was about to reply,but was interupted.  
  
Knives:"Shut up!!!"  
  
Melanie:"Why don't you!"  
  
Knives:"Geeerrr....."  
  
Melanie:"Geeerrr...."  
  
As if dislike could turn into a tangible thing ....there eyes glaring at each other,where creating some kind of staticy energy....  
  
Milly:"Um you guys?You shouldn't....."  
  
Knives & Melanie:"SHUT UP!"  
  
They went into a battle of words.  
  
Knives:"Your the most annoying little brat I've ever met,and then some....."  
  
Melanie:"Your smelly and dirty!!"  
  
Knives:"What!!~I pride myself on hygiene!I can't stand dirty people!"  
  
Melanie:"Well then you are what you hate!"  
  
Knives:"Shut up you stupid spider!"  
  
Melanie:"SHut up you stupid egotistical genocidal bastard!!!!!!"  
  
Knives:(Death Glare)"You will rue ever saying that!"  
  
Melanie:"What does rue mean?"  
  
K nives:"You don't even know what rue means?"~Hn... your even stupider then I thought...."  
  
Melanie:"SHut up you stupid brain!"  
  
Knives:"Ha that didn't makes sence,if you call someone a brain then there suppost to be smart....you called me a stupid brain....so.....it was a idiom...or ......  
  
Melanie:"Shut up!!!!  
  
And so the verble fight goes on......um....on to the rest of the gang....that's um....not fight........I think.......  
  
********************  
  
Vash,Meryl,and Wolfwood are in another part of the town.Not thinking of the concencences,of there actions.They had left Knives alone with ,Melanie,and Milly.Which could cause some problems.....No not just for Melanie who would undoubtilly lose the the verbal battle,but for the people around them that had to listen to them all day!!Have you ever heared someone yelling,or hear a baby screaming and crying blood mary?Well it's not something you want to hear let me tell you...... O.o  
  
Wolfwood:"You know its a nice day...."  
  
Meryl:"Yes it's mr.Wolfwood..."  
  
Wolfwood:"Lets get a drink what do you say Vash?"  
  
Meryl fell over anime style.  
  
Vash:"Yes, lets!!"  
  
Meryl:"Don't you guys think about anything else?"  
  
Vash:"Yep"  
  
Sees a pretty girl walk by.....  
  
Meryl:(makes a sound of discuse and something else)  
  
Wolfwood:"To the Bar!!"  
  
Vash:"Charge!"  
  
Meryl reluctantly goes......she and Wolfwood are infront of Vash.... Suddenly Vash stops,and Wolfwood and Meryl are inside the bar. Vash stops because he felt something,something threatening.....  
  
Vash:'.......WHat is it.......?~This presents........it's so .....familer........'(makes a circle in the place where he's standing.)Where is it.....'  
  
Somewhere on a cliff.  
  
Legato:'Looks like I get to mess with you head once again,Vash the Stampede.'he grinned evily at the thought of all the things to come.  
  
Legato teleported to the top of a building closer to where Vash was standing.  
  
Wolfwood:"Hey Vash what are you doing out there?The drinks and all that good stuff are in here not outside...."Wolfwood said with a drink in his hand.  
  
Vash:"Oh um yeah....um..coming..."He said putting on his sunglasses and walking calmly inside.  
  
Legato smirked.Teleported up in the sky.Far enough to not be spot by anyone that happen to be looking up ,but low enough to locate the person he was looking for.......  
  
Legato:"Now to find that bounty hunter......."  
  
**********************************  
  
We see the outskirts of the town and someone walking into town,his coat waving in the wind and mystery surrounding him.Everyone and everything seem to stop and all was silent.He went towards the bar.He looked around at everyone as everyone seem to look at him.He put on a friendly smile he wave to some.Some waved back,some just stared at him in wonder.He finally went into the bar,basically everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
In the bar he saw who he was looking for.He walked to the counter where Meryl,Vash,and Wolfwood sat.Vash sat on the first chair,Wolfwood sat in the middle and meryl at the end,where there was an empty seat next to her.  
  
"May I sit here miss?  
  
Meryl":Oh....."Meryl having nothing to do, just went to her own world while the boys drank happily was startled by this stranger,who was asking her a question.Which had made her come out of her little world..~"Um yeah go ahead"she said and smiled.  
  
Vash:"Hey I've haven't seen you aroun' here......He said with a slurr  
  
"I just came to town."  
  
Vash:"W...welcome to....(hic) to the town ...(hic)my names is hsav....I mean Vash......(hic)wha is(hic) yours name..?"he said still with a slur and many mistakes.  
  
"Ryan"He said simply.  
  
Merly:"Ryan?I like that name."  
  
Ryan:"Really.......,um...is he,um Vash....,is he okay?He said and pointed at Vash.  
  
Vash is on the floor and looks green.  
  
"Vash don't feel so good.....Vash........must......find......Bathroom!!!!!"Stands up and runs around like an idiot........then runs towards meryl ,and........(Barf!!!)  
  
Meryl:(jumps)"Aaaahhhhh!"and Vash barfs on the chair where she was at and falls backwards. She finds herself in somes arms looks up and sees Ryan."Oh sorry "Jumbs off.  
  
Ryan"It's okay."  
  
Meryl:"What the heck is wrong with you Vash?!"  
  
Vash:"Sorry...."  
  
Meryl:"You should be....!!!!!  
  
Vash:"Hey don't scream so loud!  
  
Meryl:I'll scream if I want to!!  
  
Meryl and Vash continue to yell at each other...While Wolfwood ,and....um.....Ryan stare at them along with the rest of the people around them watched and had annoyed faces on because of the annoying sounds of there voices yelling and screaming at each other with no consideration of everyone around them.Which is of course rude....espesially in public places.  
  
Ryan:"So.......what's your name?  
  
"Wolfwood....."he said just a bit less drunk then Vash.  
  
Ryan:"Well ......Wolfwood....I think I'll be leaving now."  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh....okay....see ya"  
  
Ryan waved goodbye,and walked outside.  
  
This time nobody payed much attention to him.  
  
************************************  
  
Melanie,and Knives stop their verbal battle.Which was some relief to Milly who hated when people fought ,and also relief for the people around them,and stop for the soul reason of....food!!They went to a restaurant,and was looking at their menu,and deciding on what they would like to order that will concore their hunger.  
  
Melanie:"Hey what are you going to order Milly?  
  
Milly:"Hm........I guess I'll have some soup and a large salad.....,and for dessert pudding pie!You?  
  
Melanie:'Well.......I'm going have some tacos,and that should fill me up....  
  
Milly:"What about you Knives?  
  
Knives:"I don't have to tell you....anything"  
  
Melanie:"Well Knives where just trying to have a nice conversation with....."She didn't finish because she felt two fimaliar presents.Her eyes narrow.  
  
Melanie:'Where are they....I can't figure it out.......'  
  
Milly:"Are you okay?"  
  
Melanie didn't answer.  
  
Knives:"hn....she has a low intention spanned...too."  
  
Milly shaked her abit to try to get her out of her trance like state,and she did....  
  
Melanie:"What are you doing?"  
  
Milly:"You where like....not all there.....or something......  
  
Melanie:"Oh....um....  
  
Knives:"That's a nice way to put it......"  
  
Melanie:"Shut up!!"  
  
Milly:"Melanie!......Are you going to be okay.......?"she said her name abit more louder than she wanted to ,but she didn't want Melanie and Knives to get to round two of there battle on......  
  
Melanie:"Yeah I'm...fine........"  
  
Milly:"Well that good......"  
  
Knives:'I want to order my food!!'  
  
As if the waitress had read his mind, she was at their table and asked what they would like,and listened to there orders and went to get their orders.They got there food momentarilly and ate it all silents.  
  
***********************  
  
Nightmares ......If you ever had them you'd know that there not the best thing to have..... For Example....Your in your class room and you are reading a report to the class,and you try to use a trick to make you less nervous by picturing everyone naked........,but you end up picturing yourself naked,and it turns out.You are naked and everyone is laughing at you ....... Well you feel terribly embarassed!,But then the tables turn....Which of course dosen't mean that tables gain life and turn around .Which would be kinda scary......or werid seeing an inanimate object moving by itself,but you have gained the upperhand,and even though you are naked they suddenly turn naked too ....so ha ha to them ......^^,but unfortunately you can't always have good dreams,or good/bad dreams....,and it's espesially unfortunate for Arika that in this case is having pure nightmares mostly about things to come......,but what the future holds is not all bad......I guess Arika's mind wanted to give her bad dreams....today of all day....,but that's life and well it not always easy that's for sure.....  
  
Suddenly ""ryan""appeared in her room by teleportation.He walked over to her bed,and looked down at Arika.  
  
Ryan:"My poor Arika.....Why do you always have to do everything the hard way.....?When you could just listen to me ,and wouldn't have to go through all theses pains......."he said to her as if even in her sleep she could listen to the words he speaked.He poofed out of his disguise......(AN:Did I mention he was in disguise.....?^^),But of course didn't really poof out of his disguise,but just a snap of his fingers it was like (blink) and you got an undisgused Damian....  
  
He kneeled down and put a hand over Arika's forehead,and she began to glow.She began to look more lively.Like life was being put into and all over her.....,and all her dreams came true......not.....,but she did get ride of all of thoughs nasty "nightmares"(AN:^^)  
  
"That should last you a while...........I will come back for you Arika.......,but first I got to deal with some unfinish business......"  
  
He backed away reluctantly,and teleported out....  
  
Arika looked peaceful,but that's because she didn't know that something bad will happen at least 2 hours from now.....,but for now she will rest in a peaceful slumber.....  
  
*******************  
  
' I've found him!!!Who would have ever thought that it would be so hard to find that guy....?! ' He teleported into an alley that was near a restaurant.It seems that the bounty hunter was getting a bit to eat at this moment.  
  
"This might be abit difficult......Yeah right.....heh....."Legato said to himself and walked out of the alley way and into the resturant where he saw who he was looking for.He headed in his direction.When he was at his table he said.  
  
Legato:"Hello my name is Legato......,may I ask you a question and if I like your answer can I make you an offer?"He said calmy.  
  
"And who and what kind of offer will you be making?"the bounty hunter asked.  
  
"You are a bounty hunter are you not?"  
  
THe bounty hunter gave him a werid look.You usually didn't go asking questions like that.Espesially someone that has a reputation of always catching up with what ever bounty he had his eye on.You get lots of enemies over the years.  
  
"Yes,I am"He said.  
  
"My good sir,you are very lucky that I found you on such short notice...."~"Um may I sit down?"  
  
"Uh yes you may......um about your offer....."  
  
"Yes,um have you ever consider going after Vash the Stampede?"  
  
"Why no....I haven't......"  
  
"Well he is in this town......"  
  
"He is?" .....How do you know?"  
  
"Well....I just saw him and he very threatening.He will be a challenge I can see why.....your....too.....scared ...to go....after such a ....dangerous man."He said pecking at his pride....Which is not to say you got the word pride in stone and Legato has his hammer ,and pick ready to pick at it.....,But everyone has pride ...some have more then others,and it can be used against them but Mr. Bounty Hunter dosen't Gloat alot ,but he's got a reputation to uphold.....  
  
"Now hold on there....I just haven't looked into it....."  
  
"Well mr.........."  
  
"Call me steve......a steve fury......"  
  
"Well Steve....how about it?"  
  
"I guess so ...."  
  
"Ah....what's the problem.....?"  
  
"I heard that he's not that bad.....some what of a good guy....acts like a clown at times,but still has a good heart......."  
  
"Well how do you know that?......Maybe he told someone to start that rumor by threatening them...."  
  
"Just why are you asking this of me anyways?"  
  
' This guy is not one of thoughs rinkeydink bounty hunters......he actually thinks about what he's about to do....,and actually has good values..................I...Hate thoughs....kind of people...!!!!'  
  
"Becuase you are one that deserves such a bounty.....to live in luxury.....and you are one that I think that would be able to do so........"  
  
"Well......."  
  
"How about if you are able to get him,I'll make you an offer....I'll double it.....You will be one of the riches people on this planet!"  
  
"(sigh).....I don't know......"  
  
Legato was getting impatiant.......  
  
******************  
  
Mr.Steven Fury.....Age:27 Occupation:Bounty Hunter......Friends Describe him as....A good guy with good values.Likes to have a good laugh now and then,and very bright. Description:Tall,Doesn't look 27.....Eye color:redish purple...Hair color:Brown.....  
  
Yes Steven was not your ordinary guy...or bounty hunter.He does this for a living because he needed the money,but even with his problems on mind he treated people with respect if deserved.Unfortunately he's going to be used as a pond to help complete a terrible fate for all.......  
  
*******************  
  
Legato was getting more impatiant by the minute......  
  
Steven:"I .....I.....will....go through with it........"he said in a regretfull voices,but of course didn't know that this was about much more then him being able to subdue Vash the Stampede ,and that there was another catch......  
  
"Fabulous.........!"  
  
Steven gave him a werid look.Then left a tip,and got up to leave and was about to go out of the resterant when Legato mentioned ......  
  
"Oh...and one....more thing....."  
  
Steven:'I knew it ....There had to be something else to this damn deal.....'  
  
"Don't worry....Steven........just let me help you even the odds.......come with me..."  
  
"Huh?What....do you mean...."He said getting nervous....as if He could sence what is to come....  
  
"Well ....."He said and lead him to the alley next to the resterant was next to.  
  
They walked far away from the crowd.Steven was getting really worried.He didn't like this guy at all.From the time he introduce himself to now....  
  
Steven:' Who is this man?......He just seems....ominous'....'I can't just judge him like this,but I know what I feel and it's not good....'  
  
He notice that they have stoped.Step around and saw a whole bunch of alleyway entrances that form a circle around him.....Which all lead to where they are now......  
  
Steven:"What did you want to tell me...?"said trying not to let worry show or be heared.  
  
"Well....the last part is the fact that you have to kill Vash ....."Legato said not turning around.  
  
"What?No...I can't do that!Only if necessary.....which it usually never the case...."  
  
"Well ......you don't have a chose"  
  
"W...what are you taking about?!Of course I do!Nothing you say will change that...!!"  
  
"You pety sypathetic parasite.....you will not defy me......"He said with deadly voice and slowy turn around with his eyes close and smirked inwardly.  
  
"..........."He couldn't say anything he was too scared.Legato tone of voice changed dramatically.So did the temperature,and cause everything to become foggy.  
  
He finally turned around all the way eyes close.....  
  
Steven"What do you want from me....?He said with wide eyes full of fear.  
  
Legato:"What do I want?......What do I want!!!!........I want .......Life.......!!!  
  
Steven was starting to backing away....  
  
Legato:"But..........I can't but I will just have to settle for your soul!!!he said his eyes open and it was not a good or comforting sight.It was one of thoughs looks that you think you saw at night when you looked in the mirror and screamed and turned on the light to fine out it was you....But ....this face ....this face was not just scary it more deeper then that of your imagination could ever think of....It was evil and cruel....A face that has never show any line of regret or saddness for what he has done in his life.It was one that you see in a killer of his family and friends anyone just to see blood!  
  
Steven eyes where wider then ever.He felt paralyzed and yet was still able to shake in fear to the point that his body hurt all over......Nobody would have not shaked in fear to see what he saw ,and hopefully nobody will ever see this face that words can not describe,but unfortunately more will not only be scared to death but blood shed and pain will come over the land......  
  
*********************  
  
Meryl"Vash!Are you okay....?  
  
Vash:"Yeah....I'm fine just (hic)....thinking.....Hey bar tender can I have another.(hic)...?"Vash said with a slur.  
  
Meryl:"Vash!!We should really check on Arika!"  
  
Vash:"Arika? .....Arika?......"  
  
Meryl:"You idiot you can't even remember her!!"  
  
Wolfwood:"The girl we met like a couple of(hic) months ago.."  
  
Vash:"Oh Arika!(hic)Yeah I want to marry her....."  
  
Some drunk man:"Hey is she cute....?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah....she beautiful...."  
  
SDM:"Well what about (hic)you go and get her..(hic)..and have the best night of your life...."  
  
Meryl:"What the heck is wrong with you how can you say that!!"  
  
SDM:"Hey(hic) want to have some fun...?"  
  
Meryl:"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"she said and hit him multiply times.  
  
SDM:"Ochey......!he said and fell over.  
  
Meryl:"What a jerk.....!!!"  
  
Suddenly he got up some how.  
  
SDM:"So what's your(hic) answer?"  
  
Vash:"Well....No...."he said  
  
SDM:"I thought you said she (hic)was beautiful?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah...but....(hic)...I ....can't force her.(hic)..."  
  
SDM:"WHy....(hic) Not....?"  
  
Vash:"Because.......I don't (hic) know?....She would beat me up ......(hic) if I tried anything.(hic)"  
  
SDM:"Oh what a bitch!(hic) She won't let a man,(hic)Be a man!"  
  
Vash:"Hey don't(hic) call(hic)Arika a bitch!(hic)he said and fell backwards off his seat from drinking way to much and hic uping to much.....bring that man down with him and well the drunk man got pissed off....and tried to punch him but got his arm twisted instead.  
  
SDM:"Arrggg....!" he yelled in pain.  
  
Vash:"Sorry....but ..(hic).I respect Arika.....um....even if(hic)she doesn't respect me..(hic)...and I think you not(hic) knowing her should call her(hic) by her name.....which is.(hic)..um....uh......Arika......yeah.....(hic)But she'll respect me....soon...........I hope...  
  
SDM:"Argg.....w what ever you say.....mr.......The man said and slither out the door..but of course not really but he had to drang himself out.  
  
****************  
  
The doors open to the bar and a feeling of anxiety came over everyone.....  
  
A man came though the doors with his head up and looked from right to left of the room and spotted what he was looking for.The man walked calmy over to a man with a red coat and said.  
  
"Are you Vash the Stampede?!"  
  
*************************  
  
Well here you go....he he......I just had to make it a cliffy. but I will try to update soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Fights,Nudes,and KuroNekoPopcorn Anyone?

*DoomsdayBringer:Hehe....well I had to make sure that this chapter was good enough for you.Do you know how much I love you guys?Well....it's alot okay....so there!Did you make your knives action figure?Hm....the make knives real is well....it's coming along....heh heh....*door opens to the place were make knives real is worked on.*You see a bunch of bad excuses for knives."Um yeah there mistakes."(closes door)he he.....um....yeah....bye....!(runs off )  
  
*Unknown325:Hey thank you i will try to do my very best to keep it up to your expectations.I hope you can figure out how to update your story....soon.^^  
  
*Hoshi-chan1:yeah you found a way to review my story!(jumps up and down)I hope you can understand this chapter better.  
  
*Blades-The-Mercenary:I'm am glad you like it and can't wait for the next chapter...Here it is.And I will get to your stories.I promise.  
  
*Imateensosueme:Thank you I tryed my best to keep the humor in there it was hard but it turned out great I guess.^^  
  
******************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Trigun  
  
******************  
  
(AN:where we left off.....)  
  
******************  
  
The doors open to the bar and a feeling of anxiety came over everyone.....  
  
A man came though the doors with his head up and looked from right to left of the room and spotted what he was looking for.The man walked calmy over to a man with a red coat and said.  
  
"Are you Vash the Stampede?!"  
  
*****************  
  
Vash:"Oh....I think I (hic) know someone with that name....."  
  
Meryl:"Vash!,Your so drunk you can't even remember your name...!?"  
  
Vash:"Oh I have a good name(hic)!"  
  
Meryl and Wolfwood:(sigh)  
  
Steven:"You are Vash the Stampede then......?I am challenging you to a duel at 6:00pm,Today.I will meet you outside this bar.Death will be inevitable for one of us......"  
  
Meryl:"What!?.....why!?Vash is not a bad person!(AN:Plant....)Vash doesn't deserve to have that bounty on his head......"  
  
While Meryl was saying that Vash was going to order another drink(which happens to be his 7 drink if you wanted to know......)Meryl snatched that drink from him and gave it back to the bar tender.....  
  
Meryl:"Vash that's enough!If I know you,and I do...Your trying to drown away all your problems in beer....,but right now what ever your thinking about you need to stop drinking and start facing your problems."~"And you.....(talking to steven)please don't believe any of the rumors you've heard.There not true,and for you to listen to every rumor you've heard is stupid!  
  
Steven:"..................."He walked away and did not say anything,But if I was to guess , I would think that he was dreading this.Even without his soul he still had his heart and unfortunetly he could see all that's happening while being absent of his soul.  
  
Wolfwood:"What are you going to do Vash?"  
  
Vash:"I'm going to take a walk......."He said blankly.  
  
Meryl:"Vash?"  
  
Vash:"I'll be back on time......"  
  
Vash walked out of the bar.  
  
Meryl:'Vash,......why does this keep happening to you......I guess all we can do is hope for the best.....'  
  
Wolfwood:"It will be okay,Vash aways finds a way out of it...."  
  
Meryl:"Yeah I guess so but still.........."she said and stared at the entrance to the bar.  
  
**********************  
  
Melanie:"Let's check out this store.....!"  
  
Milly:"Okay....!To bad Knives didn't want to stay and shop with us...."  
  
Melanie:"Hehe,yeah,but he'd complain to much."  
  
Milly:"I guess......"  
  
Melanie:"Who ever comes back with the most stuff wins!"  
  
Milly:"Okay!"  
  
They ran off to different stores to seek out many materal things as do many other people do.Although I don't really enjoy shopping (espesially for closes)To Melanie it was just something that she really enjoy and well theirs nothing wrong with that....just as long as you don't take it to an extreme....During the Christmas season there are lots of people who are stupid enough to charge everything to their credit card which is why their are so many people in debt and thoughs stupid debt commercials that are granteeing that they will get you out of debt....(yeah right)are thriving.Anyways good thing Melanie doesn't have a credit card.  
  
One person that definetly wouldn't get into debt or any such thing is Knives who went to the hotel to avoid going crazy because of Milly and Melanie's stupid ideas of fun.Which is to shop untill you drop and also to avoid being the one who carries all of their junk they bought.A very smart decision.Have you ever waited for someone to try on closes or just buying way to much stuff and you end up carrying it or something?(AN:@_@)Well I'd hate to be that person who had to suffer.  
  
Knives decided to take a nice and relaxing bath.Clearly running around in the desert had taken a toll on him.He turned on both the cold and the hot nobs,took off his sand riden plug suit,and when the water had filled to a good enough hight.He turned the nobs,and lower himself in.  
  
Knives:"Ah...much better...."~'Now I can relaxe'  
  
Steam filled the room making it a very comfortable enviroment.  
  
Knives:'Vash is blocking me,but sometimes I catch glimps of what he thinking about.That girl Melanie was acting strange......Maybe something is going to happen today,....fun.'  
  
********************  
  
Vash walked for quite awhile,thinking about many things....He was just trying to asorb everything which didn't make anything better.Vash was so preoccupied by his thoughts he wouldn't have notice many thinks including .....MELANIE AND MILLY which were going to run into him! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vash:"Ahhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Melanie:"Ack!"  
  
Milly:"Oh my....!!"  
  
(Crash!!!!)  
  
They ran into each other.  
  
Milly:"Oh....um Vash were so sorry we were um playing a game...and um...um....."  
  
Vash:"It's okay...are you guys okay....?"Vash put on his usual goofy smile.  
  
Milly:"I'm fine but....."she said and looked down at Melanie.  
  
It turns out Melanie was in the middle of Vash and Milly and well got most of the impacted....Which as you can imagine would kinda hurt....  
  
Milly:"Melanie!Are you okay....?"  
  
Melanie:"Wow look at the colors....it so prettiful......(AN:"When you watch rugrats you kinda might become acustum to using there words.....(shrug))  
  
Vash:".......?"  
  
Milly:"Melanie?"  
  
Some sales lady:"50% off of all idems...!!"  
  
Melanie:"Woo hoo ...Let's go to that store before everyone gets there..."she said and ran like nothing happend.  
  
Milly:"Um......o..k..ay....um Vash....?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah?"  
  
Milly:"Are you okay?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah,Im fine...."He said,and tryed to smile as best as he could for Milly didn't worry.  
  
Milly:"Well okay...."she said but didn't believe one word.Following him for awhile now had made her see more and more of the real Vash and she knew that he is prone to keeping his problems to himself in fear of being a burden.Which to Milly was obsured because she would never see Vash as a burden.He was her friend and she would do anything to help him but....she let it go.~"But if you need anything or someone to talk to you know that I am always here to talk too.she said and smiled.  
  
Vash:"Thanks Milly.  
  
Milly:"No prob.Bye Vash!"  
  
Vash waved.He continued on his not so pleasent walk.Sometimes when you think about things it can make things better.Like thinking about which collage you want to go to,but for things like what are you saying word for word for your presentation.Espesially when your in class and sitting there listening to others that have gone...and you see that theirs are much better is probably not the best thing to do.Espesially when even if you have everything all planed out your not going to go up there and have it go out like you planed it to be.For Vash it was the same thing because even if he was to plan out everything of how he would some how stop the fight/duel it wouldn't work because he couldn't predict what was going to happen....Sometimes you have to be in the situation to beable to figure out what you would do or how you would think about it.  
  
Vash:"I don't know what to do....Rem what should I do?......"  
  
*******************  
  
Legato:"It's 5:50,almost time for our payperview entertainment.He said with a smirk.  
  
Damian:"I know...,Popcorn?"  
  
Legato:"Yes please..."  
  
Damian:"You know your always hungry."  
  
Legato:(shrug)  
  
********************  
  
At 5:50 Melanie and Milly were still shopping,Knives was still taking a bath,Meryl and Wolfwood were worried about Vash,Vash was walking back toward the bar in worry,and Arika is still sleeping.Basically everyone was not having such a good time well exsept for Knives who is just slacking off.Milly still worried about Vash and hoping what ever he thinking he will get over it,and Melanie on the alert because she a familar present and one not so familar.She also observed Vash had not being himself and Milly mood change right after that so put two and two together you can figure out somethings not right.  
  
Vash made it back to the bar like he said with a couple minutes to spare.Meryl and Wolfwood greeted him in hopes to make him feel better,but it's kinda hard to make someone fill better when your going to have to fight someone and you don't want to.Because like when you actually want to fight someone like say someone made up a terrible rumor about you and you are ruin well you probably want to kick that persons butt!It's not the right thing to do.The right thing to do is to just ignore it or something...Oh screw that!I would jump them.(shrug)But this is Vash were talking about and well he has to do the right thing,But he didn't know what to do because doing the right thing is much harder then doing the wrong thing.  
  
Vash walked out of the bar and as if on cue his challenger was walking towards him in the distance.Vash watch as his challenger seem to take his time.Which made it worse because he had more time to think.His challenger came closer and closer....oh it seemed like an hour but it wasn't so.Only a couple of minutes.His Challenger finally came face to face.They looked each other in the eyes as if they saw right through each other,but he didn't see the eyes of a killer or just some low life scum.He saw eyes that showed hints of sadness.He saw someone that you would think as a respectible person with just one look if you saw him walking by.It didn't add up.His challenger did something that surprised him.  
  
Steven:"My name is Steven Fury."he proclaimed.  
  
Vash had a confused look on his face.Okay a bounty hunter stated his full name.Not some kinda insult or some thing like "I'm going to enjoy killing you"or something corny like that...... Meryl and Wolfwood were watching too and were also confused.  
  
Vash:Um......nice to .....meet you?  
  
Steven:"I am not doing this by will.I am sorry but this is out of my hands,and I will a have to try to kill you.Please run away,hurry!.He said warning Vash.  
  
Fortunately Steven still had some control,but he wasn't free to do what ever.Though it certainly was better than nothing.Except when he had to kill him.Um never mind it's not better.  
  
Vash:"But you don't have too.He said hoping to talk him out of it.  
  
Suddenly Steven took a step back and shrinked back and put his hands on his head as if he had a head ache,but he seemed to recover.His eyes were different.They had no sadness or any feeling in them.  
  
Vash:"Um....."~'Somethings not right about this guy.'  
  
Steven fully recover and stood up straight.His didn't blink.His eyes never leaving his target.  
  
Steven:"Draw...."he said simply and revealed his gun.  
  
Vash:"Wait you don't want to do this.  
  
Steven shot at the ground.  
  
Steven:"Do it!"  
  
Vash:"No..."  
  
Steven:"Then ....."he began but didn't finish.  
  
Steven seem to faulter and struggled with something.He was still there but he wasn't in control.He wanted to be incontrol of himself,but he failed.He stood up straight and aimed at Vashes' head.Shot but of course missed because Vash dodged it.Vash ran for it.He was trying to buy time to figure out a plan.  
  
Vash:'Oh why does this have to happen to me!?' 'Oh I don't know maybe it's because you got the one of the biggest bounty on your head and .....'a voice in his head said but didn't finish. 'Shut up!It's not my fault.....'he said defending himself agains the voice in his head... 'yes it is.' 'no' 'yes' 'no' 'yes' .'okay you win!' 'yeah!' 'Wow it's one thing to argue with yourself but when you lose it kinda of werid.  
  
"It's not your pathetic mind that your argueing with...."  
  
Vash:'Huh?:'  
  
'Guess who?'  
  
Vash:'Damn you Legato'  
  
Legato:'Are you enjoying yourself?'  
  
Vash:'Grr'he thought and ran faster because he had slow down and had just heard another bullet shot.  
  
Legato:'Wonderful.......,Well I'm just doing fine watching you run like an idiot.  
  
Vash:'Where are you?'  
  
Legato:"look up."  
  
Vash did and he saw Legato above him.Vash aimed at his shoulder and pull the triger.  
  
***************  
  
Knives was just enjoying himself.The room was warm and coozy something that you would see on Tv where everything is basically fake or a world where good aways defeats evil and problems are solved within days....or weeks....Yeah that how good it fells..........Right...........  
  
(bang)  
  
A bullet came through and shattered the window and also his warm and coozy envirement.....Knives ......um ......took it well.......under the circumstances.....  
  
Knives:"What the **** is going on here!!!!!!?????  
  
(AN:"See he did take it well......he he......um at least he didn't take out his gun and start shooting....((which was by the bath tube....))What will power...... ^^)  
  
He got up out of the bath tube opened the window,looked down and saw Vash.  
  
Knives:"Vash......"he said surprisingly calm.  
  
Vash:"Yes....oh........"Vash said but didn't finish.  
  
Knives:"What....?Vash why is there a bullet hole in my window?"  
  
Vash:"Um......"Vash said with his head down.  
  
Knives looked up and saw Legato.  
  
Legato:"Um....Um......"  
  
Knives:"Legato?"  
  
The Crowd of people ran towards the hotel and gasp.  
  
Knives:"WHAT?!!!"  
  
Knives was so pissed when that bullet came through that window he forgot that he was butt naked..........  
  
Knives look down at himself and notice to that he was Nude.  
  
Knives:"Oh that's why ......He shrank down."Well ....well.....you guys will never see a better body.You guys don't desereve to gaze at me so......Oh **** I'm so.....I'm going to kill you Vash!!!!!!!!!!!.'I'm going to get dress and never go outside again.Waaaaaaaa!'He said in his mind totally humilated.Poor Knives.  
  
******************  
  
Damian:"Okay that was way more then I needed to see.He says and looks down at the popcorn.THen throws it away.  
  
******************  
  
The town people where devistated.Well the male peoples were.All the females agree that Knives had....um the best assets?  
  
Some guy sells Playboy magazines and announced it and all of the men got over there to buy them to relieve themselves from that image.Not only did all the men not want to see that,but they were jealous too......Men looked at their Playboy magazines and well Vash was trying to get lost in the crowded away from legato and his challenger, and on his way out he tries to get a glimps of one of the magazines,but the guy who owned it pushed him away.  
  
"get your own!"  
  
Vash:"Well i have it worst than you,you didn't have to see your brother nude!"  
  
"Pity"  
  
His wife came up and took the magazine away from him.  
  
"aw....why did you take that I need it."  
  
"Pity"she said and riped it into peices.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!"  
  
Vash walked into a alley in hopes of avoiding being seen.  
  
Legato:'Ack,even I can't eat after that..'~"Um weres Vash?"He said talking to steven.  
  
Steven:(shrugged)  
  
********************  
  
When people sleep most of them like to sleep with no noise.And if you have ever got up in the middle of the night because of an earthquake or something you know your kinda annoyed espesially when your tired,But then again you have more bigger things to worry about if your house crumbles because of it,or if you live in California and that earthquake is so big that we separate from all the other states and go into the Ocean of Impeding Doom you got better things to worry about then getting sleep.And Arika who got plenty of sleep needed to get up and she would get up because of all the noisy but with no worry of the Ocean of Impeding Doom because there are no oceans on gunsmoke,But she will have to deal with something as big as the Ocean of Impeding Doom.  
  
Arika got up and heard alot of noise outside and heard Knives cursing and moving around his room,but she ignored it.She got up in a trance like state and walked towards the door still in her night gown.She had some kind of light around her.She illuminated the hall when she opened the door and walk through the hall.She was on the 3rd floor.  
  
********************  
  
Legato finally got the huge crowd to go away.The purpose was to fine out if Vash was in the crowd,but it seems he got away unnotice.  
  
Legato:"You....(An:talking to Steven.)Stay here.  
  
Steven just knodded.  
  
Legato went to search the area.  
  
********************  
  
Knives had gotten dress and felt a strange presents near by.He couldn't ignore it.He went out of his room and saw someone.Who ever it was they were not normal.This person either had a very good night light,or covered in illumuness paint or something......Knives walked close behind.He was courous at this point and had to find out who they were.He followed the person to the first floor.The person turned the corner and that's when Knives got a good look at the person.It was Arika.Knives was confused,but he turned the corner and followed her to the door of the hotel.Arika opened the door and saw a man.She still was in a trance like state.  
  
*********************  
  
Steven was still fighting with himself for control.He manage to have some kind of control for now.He was trying to figure out what to do when the door to an hotel opened up.He turned around and looked and saw what looked like an angel,but he blinked and saw that it was just a women.She had steped outside and no longer had her luminous form but was still in some kind of trance.Steven felt himself losing control again and then totally lose control.She walked up to Steven as if to challenge him.  
  
*********************  
  
Vash had done a good job keeping out of site.But he started getting worried about all the people over there he had left,and turned around and went back.  
  
Vash:'Why do I have to worry.There after me right.So I should keep running but no I have to worry about everyone.....I can' t be selfish.I'm coming to the rescue.Who going to rescue me?'  
  
**********************  
  
Knives watch as Arika walked up to Steve (AN:Steven sounds good when saying it with his last name but if you say it alone it not the same.So nick name for him is going to be Steve.^^) Steve had a dark black miasma around him and Arika had regained her lumionous form as if reacting to the dark miasma around steve.When there to energies callided it cause sparkes.Slowly there miasama's engulf them both as they energies grew.  
  
**********************  
  
Vash saw something strange a head.He ran faster.But suddenly he saw Legato.  
  
Legato:"Hello...."  
  
Vash:"I have no time for this get out of my way!"  
  
Legato:"You better make time because this is a big moment in history the day that Vash the Stampede dies......"  
  
Vash:"I don't think so."He said and shot Above.  
  
Legato look up and Debris came down and Laundery came with it.  
  
Legato:"........"He and Vash got covered with the debre and laundery as expected,but what was not expected was a black cat that fell on Vashes' head.  
  
Vash:"Um......."  
  
Legato:"Are you done?"  
  
Vash:"Um......"He said looking at the cat.  
  
KuroNeko:"Nya?" Vash:"Um attack....?" KuroNeko:"KuroNeko hist at Legato and jumbed onto his face and started scratching.  
  
Legato:"Ah....stupid cat!!Get off!"  
  
Vash:'That should keep him distracted for awhile......'  
  
*******************************  
  
Knives still watch as Arika and steve unusual fight.  
  
Arika's light has totally disapeared and now there was just a big puff of dark energy.She suddenly seem to gather all of the energy around her and let it Shoot out and hit Steve with a snap.....As Steve fell back so did Arika because she felt some kind of momentum come back to her. Knives was more confused then ever.  
  
************************  
  
(at the bar)  
  
Meryl::"What's going on over there?I need to check!"  
  
Wolfwood:"No Meryl if we check will just get in the way."  
  
Meryl:"I know but it doesn't look good something happened I know it!"she said and started running out but wolfwood caught her hand.  
  
Wolfwood:"Please understand we can't do anything to help."  
  
Meryl:"I know but still......I feel I have to do something......"she said calming down.  
  
Wolfwood:"................"  
  
*********************  
  
Melanie and Milly were on the other side of town.  
  
Milly:"What was that?"she said referring to the sound.  
  
Melanie:"I don't know let go check it out."  
  
Milly:"Okay."  
  
They both ran towards the sound they heard.  
  
*********************  
  
Legato had finally got rid of that cat....It was one of thoughs cats that once it latch on it will not let go,but he got it off.  
  
Legato:"Stupid cat!"He felt something leave it was steven's soul it floated towards it's owner."I guess he didn't succed.I guess I have to kill him."  
  
Damian:' That won't be necessary .Just leave him be.......'  
  
Legato:' Well that's no fun.....'  
  
Damian:' Well it probably wasn't ment to be......'  
  
Legato:' What do you mean?'  
  
Damian:'Well Steven was suppose to kill Vash.....but it didn't works so for now he will live,But if he or Steven try to stop us from completing my plan then well get ride of them.Not everyone has to die.......'  
  
Legato:'.......I don't understand you......but.....I guess I'll leave them be.....'  
  
Damian:'Good..........'He mentally said but didn't believe Legato was going to be loyal forever....but for now he'll just use him for awhile untill that time when he tries to go against him.....'  
  
******************  
  
Vash ran fast espesially when he heard a loud sound.  
  
"I hope nobody got hurt."  
  
******************  
  
Meryl was not going to wait anymore she ran out of the bar and Wolfwood ran after her.  
  
Wolfwood:"Meryl stop,please!  
  
Meryl:No I got to make sure he's okay!  
  
*********************  
  
Melanie:"Come on Milly we got to run faster!"  
  
Milly:"Okay I'll try:"she said.'Please let everyone be okay."  
  
*********************  
  
Vash finally got to the end of the alley.He looked around and saw Steven on the ground.  
  
"Okay how did that happen...is he alive?"he said and checked his pulse it was fine but then saw Arika.  
  
"Arika?"he said but no reply so he ran over to her and pick her up.'Oh she looks okay and she still breathing.'He said and stood her up on her feet and kinda huged her because he was relieved that she was okay.  
  
The people of the town came out and started crowding the streets.  
  
Then Meryl and Wolfwood run up to Vash.  
  
Meryl:"Vash!"  
  
Vash turned around.  
  
Vash:"Hey!"He said and waved.  
  
Meryl:"Is Arika okay?"she said when she finally reach Vash.  
  
Wolfwood:"You know you run really fast when you want to...."Wolfwood said to Meryl then turned to Vash."Um sorry she just wouldn't listen."  
  
Vash:"It's okay....."  
  
Knives desided to stay and watch from the hotel door.  
  
Melanie and Milly finally made it.  
  
Melanie ran up to Vash and said.  
  
"Is Arika okay?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah she just alittle unconscious at the moment."  
  
Milly:"Oh um what happend?"  
  
Vash:"I don't really know...."  
  
Meryl:"How can you not know?"  
  
Vash:(shrug)  
  
Arika started to regain consiousness.  
  
Arika:"Huh.....?"  
  
Vash:"Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Vash?".........'Vash?!'  
  
Arika:"Vash what happened.....?"  
  
Vash:"I don't know...."He said still hugging her.  
  
Arika seemed to be comfortable.  
  
Vash:'Oh my god she not hitting me or trying to kill me or something.This is one of the most happiest moment of my life 'he thought happily and hugged Arika more closer.  
  
Arika:'Nice and warm......I feel safe and cozy......'she thought but then looked around at all the people that were looking at them and then Melanie too....'Oh god Melanie will never let me live this down.....must get away from warm,cozy,safe,comfortable,......She looks at his face.Hot/Cute Vash.......Man...I'm so going to regret this......'~"Vash?  
  
Vash:"Yes...."He said happily.  
  
Arika:"Let go of me!!!!!!"She said and hit him hard.  
  
Vash:'...Itai.........'He said and fell to the ground.  
  
Arika:"Hey Melanie...."She said greeting her.  
  
Melanie:"Hello Arika"She said and grinned.  
  
Arika:'Stop grinning!'  
  
Melanie:'Sorry but miss Arika has a crush on Vash....hehe'  
  
Arika:'No I don't he's the one that has a crush on me!'  
  
Melanie:'Ah but you resiprecate his feelings to you....'  
  
Arika:'grr'  
  
Melanie:'He he....'  
  
Knives:'Shut up!'He said mentally because he kept getting there arguement in his head.  
  
Arika and Melanie:'NO!'and sent it loud into his mind.  
  
Knives:"Ack"He said out loud.  
  
Vash got up.  
  
Vash:"Hey Knives!"He ran up to him.  
  
Knives waved his hands and mouthed "No"to say that he didn't want Vash to bring attention to him,But Vash didn't listen and pulled Knives into the open....  
  
All the women of the crowd screamed and yelled.  
  
Young Lady:"It's the hot Guy get him!!!!"  
  
All the women ran over to him.  
  
Knives:"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"he yelled and ran like crazy.  
  
The wife of the man that got his playboy magazine riped up said to his wife.  
  
A MAN:"Wait where are you going?"  
  
A Women:"I'm going to get me some of a real man!"  
  
A MAN:"But But I'm your man......."  
  
A Women:"Some man you are you Playboy buying boy....."  
  
A MAN:"Noooo!....I am a man.....(Sob)"  
  
All the rest of the men cry to....  
  
Vash and the gang:"....................."  
  
Melanie:"Um........what happen....?"  
  
Everyone turned to Vash.  
  
Vash let out a nervous laugh.  
  
They all lean in to get an answer from Vash when they heard someone caugh.They turned around and looked down at Steven.They saw him sit up.  
  
Steven:"What happened...."  
  
Vash:"That's what we'd like to know....."  
  
Steven:"Huh?"  
  
Vash:"Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Yeah?"she said and walked up to Vash.  
  
Vash:"Do you remember anything?"  
  
Arika:"No....no...I ...I can't remember ....anything....."she said confused but truthfully.  
  
Steven:"Well what happened it's over now.I am sorry if I caused any trouble.....I don't know if I did but if I did then I'm sorry.He said and bowed to them and walked to where he was staying at.Vash knew what Steven did but he was sure that Steven didn't remembered so he let it go.  
  
*******************  
  
Legato:"You earased his memory?"  
  
Damian:"Yes"he said simply.  
  
Legato:"So Arika can't remember anything either?"  
  
Damian:"Nope....now shut up please, I'm thinking."  
  
Legato gave him a certain look and left.  
  
********************  
  
Knives had finally gotten away from all thoughs women and was hiding on a roof top.  
  
Knives:'I am going to kill you Vash.......when I get back......!That girl Arika is strange she emitted so much energy it was unreal.She stronger then I thought......But she could be dangerous.She could probably kill us all even me if she wanted too.I got to keep an eye on her.......'  
  
Some women:"There he is!!!"  
  
Knives:"Oh shit! Not again!"He yelled and jumped down from the building and ran much quicker than the women that wanted him."I'm going to kill you Vash!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It echoed across the town.So much so Vash and the others heard it.....  
  
Melanie:"Oh....Vash your in big trouble.....heh heh"  
  
Vash:"I didn't mean to cause him trouble."He said innocently.  
  
Arika:"Haha...."she giggled but then covered her mouth to stop it.  
  
Vash:"Come on don't stop laughing Arika....."He said and smiled.  
  
Arika:"........."she said nothing and went towards the hotel.  
  
Vash and the gang just watch as she walked to the hotel and closed the door to it.  
  
Melanie:"Arika?"  
  
Meryl:"What was that about?"  
  
Milly:"I don't know...."  
  
Meryl and Milly continued to talk.  
  
Melanie:'What's wrong Arika....?'she asked even though Arika blocked her.  
  
Vash:"We should go inside to...."  
  
Wolfwood:"I agree I'm tired.."he said and yawned.  
  
Milly:"Yeah me too....."  
  
They all walked towards the hotel and then went to their rooms.  
  
****************  
  
Knives finally got ride of all thoughs women.What would be any mans dream is Knives nightmare.Espesially the fact that there human.....(shrug)But the fact that they had finally stop chasing him was good enough.Now back to the hotel.He was tired himself,and that bath was for nothing.....  
  
Knives:"Stupid women.They were acting crazy.....Sleep good.......Women chacing you till you go crazy and kill every single person in the world......oh wait that good to.....exsept going crazy......oh well at least everyone would be dead but I think I'd like to be as sain as posible when I destroy the whole human population."He said as he walked into the hotel.  
  
*******************  
  
Melanie:"Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Yeah?"  
  
Melanie:"Nothing it's just you were acting werid....."  
  
Arika:"Oh.....well there's nothing to be worried about."she said but knew that it wasn't true.  
  
Melanie:"Okay....but if you fell like talking about anything then you can talk to me....okay....?"  
  
Arika:"Okay........Mel......."She said and grinned.  
  
Melanie:"Hey don't call me that.....!"  
  
Arika:"Mel!"  
  
Melanie:"Grr......"  
  
Arika:"Mel!"  
  
Melanie:"Your asking for it.....I am just as good a fight as you!"  
  
Arika:"Hehe....I'm just kidding......"  
  
(knock)(knock)  
  
Arika:"Who is it?"  
  
"It Vash......can I talk to you...."  
  
Arika:"Um....sure......"she said and got up to open the door.  
  
They walked out in the hallway and closed the door.  
  
Arika:"What is it?"she asked.  
  
Vash:"Um I .......I was just going to ask you if I did something wrong....out there or something..."  
  
Arika:"Besides you hugging me....?"  
  
Vash:"Yeah....besides that...."He said with a little laugh.  
  
Arika:"No you didn't."  
  
Vash:"Then why did you....."  
  
Arika:"Oh....that was nothing...."She said and smiled.  
  
Vash:"Are you sure?"He asked not believing what she said.  
  
Arika:"Yes..."she said hoping he'd leave it be.  
  
Vash:"Okay.....I just wanted to make sure...."he said.  
  
Arika:"Well okay....um goodnight...."she said but didn't leave nither did Vash.  
  
Arika looked up at Vash and couldn't look away.She really wanted too look away.Some how they were closer some how.She didn't know how it was possible.She never was the kind of person who believed in love at first site or destiny...anyways ....destiny having to do with love.So as she stare at Vash who is not at all bad looking she just hated herself she couldn't just fall in love or something like that.It wasn't her.She didn't have time to fall in love.She didn't know if Vash loved her,Love heck it's not love it....nothing but lust or something,and she just really thought he was totally hot.Well she was knocked out of her thoughts when Knives came through the hall.  
  
Arika:"WellVashgoodnight......"She said and ran to her room and locked it.  
  
Vash was just standing there confused once again.  
  
Knives:"What just happened?"  
  
Vash:(shrug)"Come on let's get some sleep."he said and grinned then said."How did it feel to be chased by all the women of the town.He said a chucked.Knives answer by punching him which made Vash land inside their room."Ouch!"  
  
And so Vash and the gang got some well deserve sleep and that's all nice and good.I hope they all have good dreams and sleep well because they might need it.  
  
**********************  
  
There you go all....A long chapter,about 19 pages.So Be happy.....or else!My sister rushing me to update so if anything looks werid blam it on sister.....She dosen't appresiate my writings.....waaaaaaa!  
  
Review Please.....^^To make me feel better... 


	9. No name people and profanity65 reviews a...

*Eric:I am glad you like my story so far!I hope you will keep reading it and enjoy as much as you do now.  
  
*Doomy-chan:Hello!Um I guess you had lots of fun with Knives haven't you?hehehe......Poor Knives....... Knives:"Save me she going to make me go crazy.....oh no here she comes(Knives get draged into the room )NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (ahem) Like I said poor Knives. (hear Knives scratching on the door.)(hears other noises.....)"Um....okay......hope you enjoy the fanart I sent you.....he he......(runs away)  
  
*Unknown325:Hello....We haven't talk to each other in a month or more....Me sad.....You sad?But anyways about the Pay per view thing....um....I have no explaination for that it just sounded good......*shrug* Um Legato and Wolfwood has a reason for being alive though.....It apart of the story and important too....But you have to read on to fine out the story of how they did(which will not be for awhile....)....Anyways hope you enjoy this chapy........ Ps:I love your story!!! Pss:Maybe if you change your IM address then you might beable to talk to me (shrug)Worth a try.Unless you don't want too.....*shrug*  
  
*Imateensosueme:"Hey I am glad you are liking my story.....(does happy dance)Please keep on reading my story please....^^  
  
*Gloria Stone:Thank you for reading the first chapter .Now when you have time read the other chapies okay?Yeah your starting to get into it.Oh and update your story soon!  
  
*Nova:"Yes I did think you forgot about me(snif)waaaaaaa!(ahem)I am glad that you review my fic.and The comp.can be annoying*it has a mind of its own I tell you!*Oh well bye bye....  
  
*******************  
  
Anyways peoples this is one chapy that I didn't like all the parts,but for it could seem effective i had to write it that way...but anyways tell me what you think.....And if you want another chapy soon then start reviewing!65 review is all im asking for....I have 56 so that's 9 reviews.Oh course you can review more...*hint hint*  
  
***********************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Trigun!  
  
***********************  
  
It was 5:38 in the morning which is really early to get up,but some people actually get up a that time either because they need time to get ready or they have too.Well Arika definetly did not want to get up at this time nor did she have too,but she couldn't help it she couldn't sleep.Arika looked over at Melanie who was snoring softly and was envious at the fact that she was able to sleep and not her,but she shut off thoughs envious thoughs and thought that it would be terrible to want Melanie not to get sleep.....she couldn't be selfish. She got up off her bed and went to the window.She saw some kind of light on the horizon but it was mostly dark.To early to do anything theirs were still weridoes outside.She was confined to this room.  
  
Arika:'Great,This is just great I get up early and guess what I get to just stare blankly out the window.'she said with bitterness.'I don't want to think....right now....it hurts when I think of what happened yesterday.I could feel myself moving yesterday I went down stares.....I ......I don't remember what happened next.'She thought worriedly.  
  
******************  
  
Damian was listening to her thoughs.  
  
Legato:"Are you going to be sending anyone else to get her to exercise her energy."  
  
Damian:"........"  
  
Legato:"Hello.....?"  
  
Damian:"I heared you .....I'm thinking"  
  
Legato:"Well?"  
  
Damian:"I don't think so........."  
  
Legato:"Why not.....?Right now is perfect."  
  
Damian turned his head torward Legato.  
  
Damian:"Because I said so."He said and was about to say more but decided against it.  
  
Legato:".............."Legato left.  
  
Damian:'Sleep Arika........'He said.  
  
*********************  
  
Arika suddenly felt tired.  
  
Arika:"(yawn)'I......I think I can sleep now........'she tested out her theory by returning to her bed and pulled the covers over her and soon was in a peaceful slumber.  
  
The sun came up from the horizon and started it journey up the sky.It was around 7:24 when Arika woke up once again but this time refreshed for a new day.  
  
Arika:"Ah....much better!she said happily.  
  
Melanie:"(yawn)Well good for you I had terrible sleep."  
  
Arika:"What but I saw...um....nevermind."  
  
Melanie:"What?"she said getting up?"  
  
Arika:"Nothing"  
  
Melanie:(sly grin)....Why did you come tumbling into the room last night?"  
  
Arika:"What do think?"  
  
Melanie:"Did Vash try...."  
  
Arika:"No!"~'Shut up you sick minded little girl!'  
  
Melanie:"I am not a little ......Ack....."  
  
Arika had thrown a pillow at Melanie...  
  
Melanie:"grr........"  
  
Arika grabed the clothes she was going to ware and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Arika:"HA HA!"  
  
Melanie:"I am not a little girl and I'm not sick minded VASH IS!!!!!!  
  
Some guy was walking outside the room and heard all the yelling and well he just walked by the room quickly.......  
  
********************  
  
Vash ,Wolfwood and Knives sleep in their seprate beds peacefully.....untill Knives and Wolfwood heard the noise in the other room.  
  
Wolfwood:"Ack...."He said and fell out of his bed.  
  
Knives:"What the ****!? SHUT UP OVER THERE!"he said and hit the wall which made a hole.  
  
Melanie ran to see that Knives had punch a hole in the wall.  
  
Melanie:"Oh....your in big......trouble knives!"She said with emphasis on big.  
  
Knives:"Shut up!"  
  
Melanie:"No!"  
  
Wolfwood:"Um yeah why were you yelling?"he said.  
  
Melanie:"Um Well it was nothing...."  
  
Wolfwood:"......Okay......."he said thinking yeah right.....but didn't care to much about it.  
  
Vash was still asleep and well you kinda wonder how he could still be sleeping.Knives decided it was his job to wake up his dearist brother.  
  
Knives:"Oh Vash......GET UP!!!"He said and throw Vash like a rag doll to the ground.  
  
Vash:"OWIE! Knives why did you do that!"he said and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Knives:"Time to get up bro."  
  
Vash:"That was a rough wake up call."he said with googly eyes.  
  
Knives:"Only for you dearest brother......"he said with a smirk.  
  
Vash:"Hey why is there a hole in the wall?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Knives decided that there should be one.......doesn't it look lovely."he said sarcastically.  
  
Vash:"Oooo isn't that Arika's room "He said and ran to the hole in the wall but saw no Arika."Oh...wheres Arika?"  
  
Melanie:"She left....."  
  
Vash:"Oh really?I've got to talk to her.he said and ran out the door.He fell asleep in his clothes because Knives knocked him out last night.  
  
He saw Arika walking towards the food court and ran faster.  
  
*********************  
  
Arika was hungry and well if you would go into her mind right now you'd see that there the word food in large print with lots of different foods she would like to eat.Which is good and all but some people love food to much and well that's why there are Obese people.Like the one that walked down the hallway toward Vash........  
  
Vash:'Wow that's one big women....not in the right places though......'  
  
O.lady:"Excuse me mister...."she said and tried to squeeze through..  
  
Vash:'Eeekkkk Scary.....'he thought as she kinda squished Vash while passing even though the hall was a pretty good size. 'Help....' he thought but finally she squeeze through.  
  
O.lady:"Sorry hun...."  
  
Vash:"Um....oh....um...no...problem.....heh heh,......"he said a little jidery and ran off to find Arika.  
  
Vash:"ARIKA!"  
  
Arika turned around.  
  
Arika:'Vash'  
  
Vash stoped and hugged her.  
  
Arika:"ACK,Let go!"  
  
Vash:"But don't you luv me....?"he said with his flirting eyes.  
  
Arika:" Nope."she said  
  
Vash:"You don't....?"he said with googly eyes."But you used my name yesterday!Does that mean that you at least respect me now?"  
  
Arika:'Oh yeah.....'~"No....I was unconscious and tired.  
  
Vash:"You didn't seem tired or unconscious to me......."  
  
Arika:"How would you know what I feel?  
  
Vash:(shrug)  
  
Arika:"Exsakly!"  
  
Vash:"Anyway I wanted to ask you something......"  
  
Arika:"What?"she said.  
  
Vash:"Um....would you like to eat breakfest with me?"  
  
Arika:We are going to the food court right now...."  
  
Vash:"No I mean....like ....at a restaurant ."  
  
Arika:"Oh.....um....why?"  
  
Vash:"I don't know because I want to and I'm Hungry......"  
  
Arika:"Ne......okay......come on I'm hungrey too"She said and started walking.  
  
Vash:"Great!"  
  
Arika:'I have a bad feeling about this....'She thought."Which restaurant do you want to go to,or did you not think of that yet.  
  
Vash:"I haven't the faintes idea what restaurant they have here.  
  
Arika:"Well expected that from you......:"  
  
Vash::"What is that suppost to mean?"He said looking at Arika with sad eyes.  
  
Arika:"N...nothing just that you never have things planed out."  
  
Vash:"Oh...."  
  
Arika:"Anyways let go and look around.  
  
Vash:"Okay!"he said happy again.  
  
They search for awhile and finally found a decent resterant.They deceded to get in there order and dig in!.....They looked there menues and looked at the large selection of food.  
  
Arika:"Hey Vash have you made up your mind up yet about what your going to order?  
  
Vash:"Nope."  
  
Arika:"I have......"She said and folded her menu and put on the table.  
  
Vash:(smiles)What are you going to have?  
  
Arika:"Hm I'm going to get ."she said but didn't finish because Vash was staring at her and she didn't like it........."Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Vash:"But I can't help it that I'm looking at you were sitting across from each other."  
  
Arika:"So .........."  
  
Vash just stared.  
  
Arika started getting uncomfortable.she shifted under his stare.In order to escape his stare she took her menu to sheild his smile.She kept looking every once in a while to see if he was still staring and of course he was.  
  
Arika:"Stop staring!"she hissed.  
  
Vash just grinned.  
  
Arika:'I'd like to strangle that stupid grinning face of his....(peek from her menu )Damn why is he doing this does he want to get his face punched in?'  
  
Vash: 'Hehehe....this is funny.She looks so cute when she embarrassed or mad.'  
  
Finally a waitress came to take there orders,but she took Arika's menu with her.Arika's only salvation from Vashes' annoying hansome/stupid face.  
  
Arika:'DAMN IT ALL!I'm about to lunge at Vash and rip him a part.'She said and put her head down and closed her eyes.'I would do so if we weren't in this stupid resterant!Oh well it will be worth it.Once we finally get to eat.  
  
Arika had ordered pancakes with strawberries and whip cream.(AN:YUMMY)Vash order Steak and eggs.(AN:EQUALLY YUMMY)If she didn't get taken away by police men from beating Vash into a pulp she would be fine........heh heh.....yep......  
  
Arika open her eyes to see Vash face upclose and personal....  
  
Arika:"Ack" she yelled and fell of the edge of the booth.  
  
Vash:"Are you okay?"He said oblivious of the fact that it was his fault.  
  
Arika:"BAKA....."She said in a low angry voice and lunged at him held on to his trench coat caller and was about to punch him when the waitress came back with there orders.She let go of Vash and sat across from him.The Life Saving Food had come,not to mention Sanity Saving.They eat silently.Vash keeping his eyes to himself.He didn't want to get his face punched in.Even though Vash had a high IQ he really didn't show it all the time and well he acts like an idiot most of the time.  
  
Vash:'I didn't mean to get Arika so angry I was trying to get her to laugh again.I've notice that she rarely laughs or smiles.Well....real smiles are hard to come by with her.I hope she will forgive me.'  
  
They finished there food and sat there for awhile digesting there breakfast.When along came Milly and Wolfwood.Milly spot Arika and Vash first.  
  
Milly:"Hey guys!"  
  
Arika:"Oh hi"she said not in the mood to be happy.  
  
Vash:"Hello!"He said trying to sound happy.  
  
Milly:"Can we sit here with you guys?"  
  
Arika:"Sure"She said but moved to the otherside of the booth next to Vash for Milly and Wolfwood could sit together.  
  
Milly:"Oh you didn't have to move."  
  
Arika:"It's okay um were going to leave soon........."  
  
Wolfwood wisper something into Milly's ear then Milly giggled.  
  
Milly:"Wolfie your so romantic!"(AN:LOL WOLFIE! hehe)  
  
Arika:"Um were leaving leaving now......Heh heh...."She said and walked away from the table.She hates to sees all that lovey dovey junk.There was is two kinds of loves.first is Non corny love second is corny love oh and one more extra corny love.Milly's and Wolfwood's love was in the middle but still it just annoying......  
  
**************  
  
Vash:'Hey Arika left me to pay for the bill and left me with the lovebirds......that was mean......'  
  
The waitress:"Um heres the bill."  
  
Wolfwood:"Um can you clean this table off were going to eat here."  
  
The waitress:"Sure thing"  
  
Vash:"Here this should cover it...."  
  
The waitress:"Yep you can go now..."  
  
Vash:'That's good I thought I didn't have enough.....'  
  
***************  
  
Arika was waiting outside for Vash.She actually wanted to ditch him but she couldn't do that.  
  
Vash:"Hey you made me pay all of the bill......."  
  
Arika:"You asked me if I wanted to have breakfast with you ,your suppose to pay.If I asked I would pay......."  
  
Vash:"I guess that is fare....."  
  
Arika:"Of course it is.....Now um come with me to get art supplies.she said and started walking.  
  
Vash:"Oh....okay .....Do you know if there is one......"  
  
Arika:"Nope but we might fined one.This is a pretty big town.  
  
Vash:"Yeah I guess......"  
  
They walked around and looked everywhere untill they finally found one.....  
  
Arika:"Oh....um I won't take long so...."  
  
Vash:"No it's okay I'll come with you...."  
  
Arika:"Okay...."She said and went into the story.She went to get pencils and got a 2B pencil ,charcal ,Ink a caligragh pen and some paint brushes.She was done now and turn to see that Vash was playing with the model made of wood of a person.He was making it dance."Okay little baka take my hand and hold on tight because I don't want to lose you in this big store.  
  
Vash:"Hey ....That's not funny....."  
  
Arika:"Yes it is....."  
  
Vash:"Well at least I'm not acting like an boring mature pers..."Vash didn't finish....  
  
Arika:"................"  
  
Vash:"Not that your boring.....um"  
  
Arika:"............."  
  
Vash:'Damn,I wanted to make Arika happy,not kill me....Stupid,stupid......I should never open my mouth again.  
  
Arika just shrugged it off and went to pay for the art supplies.  
  
Vash:'Not saying anything at all is worst than her yelling at me.Now I don't know what she is thinking..........oh.......now she hates me and it's all my fault.......'  
  
Arika:"Come on Baka....."she said with no trace of hatered  
  
Vash:"Okay......"Vash said with hope.  
  
They walk outside and they now where thinking of what to do now,but when Vash saw someone wheeling around an ice cream cart he knew what he wanted to do or in this case get.  
  
Vash:"Arika....look ice cream....."  
  
Arika:"But we just ate....."  
  
Vash:"Yeah but we didn't have dessert because of Milly and Wolfwood.  
  
Arika:"But you don't have any money....."  
  
Vash:"Please Arika?"He said and put a scope of his puppy dog eyes and added sparkles.  
  
Arika:"Okay my son"  
  
Vash:"Yeeeyyyy!Hey don't call me that......"  
  
Arika:"Hehe....but you talking like and acting like a little boy."  
  
Vash:"But I am a Man!"he declaired and posed.  
  
Arika thought of an idea.  
  
Vash:"(giggle)Hey stop it.......... I'm ticklish okay!"  
  
Arika:"Oh wow your just so manly...."  
  
Vash:"Oh....go for my ego will you....?"  
  
Arika:"That's where it hurts the most."  
  
Vash:"Well actually.......um........Well that's not very nice..."  
  
Arika:"You asked for it....."  
  
Vash:"Okay,okay,but um can I have some money...Please?"  
  
Arika:"No"  
  
Vash:"Please?"He said with googly eyes.  
  
Arika:"Beg"  
  
Vash:"(bark) (bark)  
  
Arika:"Wow you really want ice cream,huh?"  
  
Vash:"(has his tongue out and breathing through his mouth.)  
  
Arika:"Okay Vash You don't have to do that ...I didn't think you were going to....."  
  
Vash:"Okay.....so ......"  
  
Arika:"Here...."she said...."It's fair because you paid for the breakfast.I'm going to the bar."  
  
Vash"Thanks....,um you drink?"  
  
Arika:"Nope im just going to get some water and I guess I'll buy you a drink too.....so meet me there okay?"  
  
Vash:"Okay......Were did he go...?  
  
Arika:"Go look for him."  
  
Vash:"Okay bye"  
  
Arika:"Bye"  
  
*******************  
  
Melanie,Meryl,and Knives where alone in the hotel with can be a very bad thing.....  
  
Melanie:"Knives why don't you go outside to see all your girlfriends......"  
  
Knives:"..........."Knives was reading a book he had bought and was really getting into it so he didn't her Melanie.  
  
Melanie had a sly smile on her face.....  
  
Meryl was taking a nice long bath....and yeah she pampered herself......with many bath pleasures..............  
  
*******************  
  
Arika was walking towards the bar when she spoted someone......it was Steven......She didn't know why but she wanted to talk to him.She ran up to and said.  
  
Arika:"Hey....."  
  
Steven turned around.  
  
Arika:"Where you that guy that was talking to us?"  
  
Steven:"Um yes....um .....I am sorry if I cause you....."he started but didn't finish.  
  
Arika:"No.....it's okay no apologies is neccesary...."  
  
Steven:"Oh......well what can I help you with....?"  
  
Arika:"Well I am alittle confused about yesterday....um.....I can't really remember.Do you?"  
  
Steven:"No....no I'm afraid I don't......but I wonder if it's not just a coincedence that we have no or little memory of yesterday......"  
  
Arika:"Yeah me too....."  
  
Steven:"Well if that's all you need......"  
  
Arika:"Yes,thank you for your time......bye"she said and walked away.  
  
Steven:"Bye"  
  
Arika went to the Bar and ordered water and a drink for Vash.The bar was quiet and basically empty exsept for some guys sitting in the shadows.  
  
Arika:"*sigh*~I wonder what's going on......It's probably best I don't know but still.....(takes a sip of her water)'I hope Vash comes back soon......Wait why do I want Vash to come...?Because he and idoit.........no.....because..........'Her thoughts were interupted when some guy and his gang came up to her.  
  
guy 1:"Hey are you here alone?"  
  
Arika knew this couldn't be good.She saw his comrades behind her.She had to be on alert.  
  
Arika:"No....I am waiting for someone......"she said truthfully.  
  
Guy1:Oh.....really for who....?"  
  
Arika:"Vash....."  
  
Guy1:"HUh?......."he said then went in to a terrible hissing laughter."Yeah um do you mean Vash the Stampede?  
  
Arika:"Yes...."  
  
Guy1 went to another horrible fit of laughter......obviously drunk he was not able to keep himself up he fell to the ground with the same hissing laughter that would haunt someone for years or a laugh you hear when nobodies around and the powers out.  
  
Guy2:"Hey are you his bitch or something......."  
  
Guy3:Yeah he may be one evil son of a bitch but he got to have someone to keep him warm at night.....hahahaha......"  
  
Guy4:"She should be ours to play with....."  
  
Arika:'God....help me and make these idiots go away.....'she said trying to pray to God because she needed comfort.  
  
Guy1:"Yeah.....maybe...."he said getting up."Hey Bartender get us some drinks......"  
  
Bartender:"I will not serve someone that treats good young ladies wrong."He declaired.  
  
Guy1:"Well then.....looky what we have here a gental butt head man ...."  
  
Arika:'Gental butt head man?Does this guy have a way with words or what?!'  
  
Bartender:"I will not serve you.....no matter what....."  
  
Guy1:"Well ya know .....I don't like you anyways ......bye!"he said and shot him in the head.  
  
The Bartender and the cup he was cleaning fell with him to his side and plumited to the ground.  
  
Guy1:"Hey since he's sleeping on the job let's get our own drinks."he said and walked over the bartenders body.  
  
Guy,2,3,4:"Yeah!"  
  
Arika:"Was about to callapes because she couldn't stand the fact that the man died on a whim of a terrible man.It was her fault she thought and she could have stoped it.  
  
Arika:'It's my fault I should have never have gone to the bar alone.She said and stared down at the poor dead man.....  
  
Guy1:"Hey sweety why so gloomy....?"he said as if he didn't know."Oh don't worry that man died for a good reason...."he said in a nice voice but the things he said was not nice at all."He died for we can have booze!"he said with a loud annoying voice.  
  
Arika:"So that's your idea of a good reason?"  
  
Guy1:"Hell yes,baby!"  
  
Arika:"How can you say that.....you......!"she didn't finish because he slaped her and her back hit the bar counter and knock over the glass of water which shattered into many peices.  
  
Guy2:"Bitch!"  
  
Guy1:"Who do you think you are......babe?"  
  
Arika:"..............."  
  
Guy1:"Exsakly......Nothing....!Your just our bitch....."  
  
Everything that Arika hated was happening, said,and or done.All the thinks that they had said was playing over and over in her head......"Your just our bitch"......,"Hey are you his bitch or something","She should be ours to play with"....and more.....like calling her babe,sweety,baby......but most of all that hissing laughter that horrible laughter that came from his filthy dirty mouth.It played in her head over and over again She wanted to stop it  
  
Guy1:"Hey um don't worry about anything sweety well take good care of you....."  
  
Guy4:"Well take really good care of you,hehehe"  
  
Arika reached behind her for a peace of glass.She was in her trance like state again.The laughter of this terrible man and the words never left her mind.She wanted to stop it all she wanted it to die for she didn't have to listen to that retched laugh.DIE!!!  
  
Oh course it wouldn't make the laughter go away.It would still play in here head every once in awhile.It would make them die,and that's not right.They were annoying and nasty to the highest level.They were ruthless and uncaring and carry out they whims on a heart beat,but they still had a right to live.We must all live and makes sure that others live even if they are going to probably hurt you in the worst possible way.Life must reign through the land because with out it we all simply wouldn't be here.  
  
Guy1 saw a sharp peice of glass coming towards him and caught it."Your a sneeky one you are.  
  
Arika was came out of her trance like state.....'Huh what.....happened?.....Oh don't tell me I tryed to kill him....?This is terrible'  
  
Guy1:"So you wanna play rough,huh?I'll play your game......"he said and squeezed her hand against the peice of glass.  
  
Arika moaned in pain.That was her right hand.She didn't want to be here I guess her prayers weren't going to be answered and she was just going to be another satistic.Please someone,anyone save me and put an end to this.  
  
Suddenly Vash came in ice cream in hand.Took lick of his ice cream and noticed something wrong.The gang members looked up at him speechless.Finally Vash saw Arika and also saw a sharp piece of glass embeded into her palm and blood oozing from it and her face it look like someone slaped her.......He droped his ice cream cone.  
  
Guy3:"The gurly was telling the truth!She was waiting for Vash the Stampede!!!!"  
  
Vash:'Arika!'~"What is going on here?!"  
  
Arika:'Vash..........'she said relieved.  
  
Guy1:"Oh um were trying to get the glass from her palm.The poor thing got in stuck in her little hand."He said smoothly and then pull out his gun and shot at Vash but of course he missed.Vash dogded thoughs bullets and dashed up to him got his gun from his and elbowed him the floor.He fell to the floor with an umph....and the rest of the gang backed away.Vash turned around and saw Arika was now and the floor.She saw his face and thought is this Vash?Vash had his eyebrows tightly together.....The Vash she knew was never really serious and acted like an idiot most of the time.Vash was different she felt like he was a stranger to her now,but then Vash sence this and tryed to smile for her.She felt alittle better knowing that the Vash she knew was still there.Vash went infront of her for no more harm to come to her.He motioned her to go behind the bar but then saw a man laying on the ground,and looked at Arika and the look that she gave him said "they did it."Vash knodded and turned to the gang.  
  
Guy1got up and said."What are you butt heads waiting for kill him!"  
  
The rest of the gang hesitated for a minute but then aimed and shot at Vash and some how he dogde all the bullets and went to the closes guy some how opened his gun the bullets come flying out and Vash grabed some of them the rest hit the gang.He put them in his gun.Aimed,shoot all of the guns from the all there hands.  
  
Arika:'Wow it sounded like it was only one shot but look all the guns our out of there hand........GO VASH!'she cheered Vash on,but then turn to look at the dead bartender.'Mabe just mabe he's alive still........There has been cases when someone got shot in the head and survive right?Please still be alive 'She thought and reach over with two fingers to check his pulse. 'Nothing.......he gone.......'She crossed his arm over the other and prayed in hopes that his soul would go to heaven.She tired to lace her fingers but the glass in her had prevented her from doing so.So she put her left hand on the back of her right hand and tried to close it as much as she could.  
  
Guy1 lunged himself at Vash but he shifted and took guy1's arm and throw him toward the entrance.  
  
The rest of the gang were on the ground hoping that Vash the Stampede will let them live.They were able to kill a man on whim but not able to give up their lives.They were pathetic scum.The low lifes of this town and now they were getting what they deserved.But Vash even thought he really wanted to just get ride of them for hurting Arika and getting on his nerves he just couldn't do that.It would go against everything he believed in.So he didn't.  
  
Arika:'Why is Vash just standing there?'she thought.  
  
guy1 was starting to gain consiousness he saw Vash just standing there as his gang just watch him in fear.He notice he wasn't paying attention to Arika or him........  
  
Arika:'I wonder what Vash thinking about....?'  
  
With a flick of a finger and a flash his wepon a simple pocket knife.Guy1 got himself ready, jumped Arika and grabed her right hand and grabed her around the waist with knife in hand and held her in front of him.Vash snaped his head around and saw that guy 1 had a knife to Arika's throut.  
  
Guy1:"Heh......I've got this pretty little princess here in front of me so I wouldn't shoot if I were you  
  
Vash just put his arm down and had his head down in defeat.He wouldn't chance it.He didn't want anymore harm to be done to her.  
  
Guy1 terrible hissing laughter came and Arika was right in front of him.  
  
Arika:'Damn that laugh, I wish he accidentally cut his tongue off.While he was laughing his hand swayed with the knife so it wasn't always right on her neck.'Mabe I can do something.I have to do something'she thought  
  
Guy1:"....Okay Boys let kill Vash the Stampede and get his bounty.  
  
The gang didn't to as they were told.  
  
Guy1:"Hello?!"  
  
Guy2:"Um well we have decided we don't want to participate in this anymore."  
  
Guy1:"What....?!"  
  
Arika:"I have to do something......."(chomp)  
  
Guy1:"Ahhhhh!You stupid little rat!!"he said and throw her into bar counter and landed on the ground.That really pissed of Vash and it was also his chance to knock him out.He Dashed over there and before Guy 1 even notice him he got hit in the face a was now flying across the room and fell on the ground.Vash walked over to him to make sure he didn't hit him too hard.  
  
Arika:'because he's my savior.....'she said when she finally completed the sentence that she said before this incident happened....'But I don't know if he's still the same Vash......'she thought as she layed on the floor and turned her head more to Vash.  
  
Guy3:"Um yeah were leaving now......"  
  
Guy2:"Yeah bye ......."  
  
The gang walked out of the bar.  
  
Vash turn around and he still had on his serious face.Arika didn't know what to think because this was new to her.She had never seen Vash at like this.It was kinda scary her.Vash notice this and he also notice she was shaking a bit.  
  
Vash:'......Arika.....? .....not only does she not like me now she scared of me?I......I ......couldn't live with myself knowing she was scared of me.I mean if she just dislikes me then I could live with that....but.....if she scared of me......'He though and walked over to see if It was him that made her shake.Of course with out the serious look.  
  
Vash:"Arika?"  
  
Arika had put her head on her arm.  
  
Vash:"I'm so sorry Arika I ......."Vash fell on his knees and that stir the floor abit.Arika looked over.His fist were balled up on the ground as if he was in pain.A tear fell to the ground.Arika saw it and she was not shaking anymore.  
  
Arika:'Vash is crying?She didn't want Vash to cry.She crawled over to him.Which was a pain because her back hurt from being thrown back.Vash looked at her in question.  
  
Vash:"Arika?"he said and felt Arika wrapping her arms around him.He was very surprised."Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Yes?"  
  
Vash:"You don't hate me or feel scared of me?"  
  
Arika:"I never did hated you.....and I'm not scared anymore."She said truthfully.Vash returned the embrace.It felt like a little while to them after they let go of each other but it was actually longer than they thought.The police came and saw all the damage.  
  
Police man 1:"Are you guys okay?"  
  
Vash:"Yes were okay...."  
  
Police1:"WHat happened here....."  
  
Police2:"Its Loyde,We have been trying to catch him for ages...."  
  
Police1:Oh looks like there is only one casualty...."  
  
Arika:"It's still sad....."  
  
Police1:"Yeah....."  
  
Arika:"Can you please give him a proper barrel?"  
  
Police1:"Yeah sure...."  
  
Arika:"Thanks....."she said and started walking out the door.  
  
Vash:"Arika.....wait for me...."  
  
*************************  
  
Melanie had an idea......It was one that would make Knives super mad at her not to mention murderously angry.She went to the hair salon were alot of ladies go to.....(.AN:hehe.)...and well she tolled them about Knives.  
  
Melanie:"Hey do any of you ladies know what happen yesterday?"  
  
Lady1:What?  
  
Melanie:"A nude man was standing in the window of a hotel room."  
  
Lady2:"Oh yeah I saw him he was alot of man!"  
  
Melanie:"Gather all your friends and follow me......"  
  
*****************************  
  
Um okay do you guys like it......um...tell me....don't like it tell me anyways.....and your prize will be another chapy.....!^^Oh and if you want fanart from the story. e-mail me or tell me in a reveiw....  
  
Ja Ne! 


	10. Women problems,bandages,and Trouble ahea...

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!Esp.Doomy-chan she was so nice to give me all of thoughs reviews.^^ Thank you all! No review responses today.Anyways let me tell you all the wonderful anime stuff I got while you were waiting for my update! I am so happy!I got Trigun 2,FLCL DVD episodes l-6,(now I got the DVD and manga ^^)and I got Mars Volume 1 and well I guess that's it for now....But I was watching FLCL and I was just laughing all through it.They don't show it on Adult swim so I had to buy it!Anyways I think I've bored you guys to death.....(shrug) Lets hope that this chapy. doesn't bore you...^^And I want to say to Hoshi-chan1 that I hope I got most of the spelling mistakes. Oh and well I took along time to update.I hope to get chapy.11 up soon.I had a little bit of trouble with this chapy. but on sunday I wrote away.(with finals and all I had my brain in over drive but now it's much better) Enjoy!!  
  
******************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter:10  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Trigun!  
  
******************  
  
Arika and Vash walk to their hotel in silents.As they walk in silence they were thinking of the events that just happened. Which is not always a good thing because you begin to think of what could have happen if this didn't happen.You know...all thoughts "what if " questions, but I guess that couldn't be helped....  
  
******************  
  
Knives was still in the hotel,and was comfortably on his bed and reading his book, and every once and a while he would laugh.So he either was reading comedy or he had a weird sense of humour. He was all alone in his room and.......it .........was......GREAT! Oh finally he could relax without Melanie or Vash to ruin it, or anyone else for that manner.......He was thinking of good thoughts and reading his book happily until someone knocked on the door.  
  
Meryl: "Vash?" she said and opened the door to see Knives sitting on the bed, who now had closed his book and glaring at her."Oh ....um sorry Knives.....Um do you know where Vash and the others are?"  
  
Knives:"How should I know?!"  
  
Meryl:"Well I was just asking.....!!"  
  
Knives:"Well if your too stupid to remember ....I'll remind you....I hate you and all you humans, and when I get my chance I will get ride of you petty animals and finally be happy......"He said and then said."And I don't care were you or any of my brothers poor choice of friends go.If they happened to get murdered then that would be make the burden of getting rid of you easier......."  
  
Meryl "You're really terrible Knives.....I'm going to find Milly....."  
  
Knives:"Good for you......."  
  
Meryl:(glare)  
  
Knives:"Are you done making a fool of yourself....?"He said looking at her calmly.  
  
Meryl:"I'm leaving now......"  
  
Knives:"Have a nice day......"He said sarcastically and waved.  
  
Meryl walked towards the door.  
  
Meryl:'Why didn't Vash kill Knives when he had the chance to....'  
  
Knives:'Because he believes in a stupid emotion called love......'  
  
Meryl:"Don't read my mind!!"She said and throw a phone book at him. Knives catches it and had a certain look on,and well Meryl just ran for the door and got out of that room and kept on running untill she was sure that Knives wouldn't come after her...  
  
Knives:"I'm alone again..............Happy Day!"He said and went back to his book.  
  
Knives read his book happily and uninterrupted for at least 20 minutes when he heard another a knock.  
  
Knives:"Who is it!!!?"He said annoyed.  
  
(knock)(knock) ......  
  
Knives:"Just open the damn door, stupid!"  
  
(BANG) (BANG) *Door breaks out of the hinges*  
  
Women flooded in.  
  
Knives:"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Women1:"You are going on......"  
  
Women2:Ooo and he on the bed ready for us....."  
  
Knives:Huh?....heh....like I ever give you the time of day......"  
  
Women3:"Lets get him girls!!!"  
  
ALL THE WOMEN!:"YEAH!"  
  
The women jumped towards the bed and some how Knives climbed out of the pile of women.He saw someone just standing there.It was Melanie......!  
  
Melanie"Hello Knives....!"  
  
Knives:"Melanie!Your little...........!You did this......?!Your so dead......!!!"He said in a deadly voice,and some difficulty.  
  
Melanie:"Oh you don't have to thank me....."  
  
Knives:"Oh no Melanie you are to modest.You are the most deserving to receive my gratitude."He said walking towards her.  
  
Melanie:"Oh um....Knives your too kind....."  
  
Knives:"Oh well you know this just alittle token of my appreciation. Now just stand where you are or even to make things more fun run for your insignificant life......."Knives said but then looked behind him.  
  
Women:"We need you Knives....!!"They said and hang on to his legs and waist.  
  
Knives:"Ack,Get away......!!he yelled at the women.".....Melanie!!"Knives yelled and Melanie just ran for it. Knives ran and shook off the women that hanged on to him and the rest of the women followed.  
  
Melanie ran for her life.Knives got his gun out and tryed to aim at Melanie but he couldn't because every once and while one of the ladies got a hold of him and he had to shake them off. The bullet ended up hitting the walls.Melanie was very stupid to try his patients and for whatever reason she did this you could only think that she had a death wish.The other people staying at the hotel were checking from there rooms when they heard the bullets....They saw Melanie speed by and then Knives who had to catch Melanie for ruining his peaceful time,and had to run away from the needy women of this town.......(AN:Poor Knives.......Oh....well.....^^)  
  
******************  
  
Arika and Vash were almost at the entrance of the hotel were they saw Melanie,Knives and Lots of Women came flooding out.Arika and Vash just watch as Melanie who was running away from Knives and Knives was running away from the women and well they just looked wide eyed at the sight.(AN:They look like this: O_o )Arika and Vash just looked at each other with thoughts eyes then looked at the people of the town then looked back at each other.They just shrugged it off and went inside of the hotel.They walked through the halls towards there rooms.  
  
Arika:"I need to find something to wrap around the wound...."  
  
Vash:"I have bandages we can use."  
  
Arika:"Okay just give it to me when you get to your room."  
  
Vash:"I'll help......"  
  
Arika:"No it's okay."  
  
Vash:"But I want too."he said and tried to put his arm around her.  
  
Arika:"It's okay I'll manage."She said and shook it off.  
  
Vash:"Why do you want to always do things on your own?"  
  
Arika:"Because I like being independent....."  
  
Vash:"But sometimes people needs someone to help them."  
  
Arika:"It's no big deal!"  
  
Vash:"But ......"  
  
Arika:"Do you think that since you saved me that you get to be with me?  
  
Vash:"But I ...."He said and didn't get to finish.  
  
Arika:"You don't know me!You have no idea what's going on.I have alot of things to think about and I don't need you.I just want you to leave me alone.I bet you think that I would be putty in your hands after your heroic efforts?That we would get marryed and live together ever so happily?huh?...."she said and walk away.  
  
Vash didn't know what to think.He was confused.He wanted to be with Arika Even if she didn't want to be more than friends,But He also wanted to be more than friends too,but now friendship seems like alot to ask for.  
  
Arika didn't want to be mean to Vash but she didn't want to really talk to him right now.She had to get over the event that happened today and well right now she was not thinking right....Plus Vash,well he had a thing for women and well he doesn't think so well when he see some beautiful women walking down the street or something.She knew that well ....Vash was a good person,but anyone can make a mistakes.She knew Vash wouldn't hurt her on purpose,but that one fact could do alot of damage.She didn't want to get hurt,and act like one of thought pathetic girls that love some guy that will never be loyal to them.Did I mention Vash loved women?  
  
Arika waited by the her door.Vash dare not look her in the eye.He went into his room got the bandages and gave them to Arika.  
  
Arika:"Thanks....um....talk to you later?"  
  
Vash:'I thought she was really mad at me this time.Now she was willing to talk to me?  
  
Arika:"I'm just kinda werid out by the experience that I had today.I don't hate you i don't despise you. I just don't want to do anything stupid okay?  
  
Vash:"Okay!"Vash said relieved.  
  
Arika:"Later on we'll check if Knives and Melanie are okay.  
  
Vash:"Oh well Knives will be okay...."  
  
Arika:"Well......Knives isn't very good with women so......Um If Knives and Melanie don't come back then well check to makes sure."  
  
Arika:"Bye for now....."  
  
Vash:"Bye!"  
  
They both went into there rooms and tried to relax.  
  
Arika went to the bathroom,and carefully pulled out the piece of glass out of her palm. Turn the Faucet and cleaned off all the of the dry blood that was caked with some blood that still seeped out.She tried to wrap her wound herself,but it turned out kinda messy.As she was finishing her not so good bandage she looked at her face.She didn't care.She decided to get some sleep,and went to her bed and fell asleep with her rinky dinky bandage,but then Vash head peek thought the very lovely hole Knives made,But Arika was fast asleep so she didn't notice.  
  
Vash:"Arika didn't do a good job wrapping her wound,and she needs ice so her cheek doesn't swell up.Vash to the rescue....I'll get ice and wait till she wakes up!Yeah then she will be in a even better mood....yeah....I'm so good....^^"He said in a whisper.  
  
Arika, even though she was asleep accidentally hit Vash who fell backward from the hole that he had peaked at her from......  
  
Vash got up rubbed his head sheepishly, and ran to get ice and anything else he need while Arika rest.  
  
*********************  
  
Melanie had somehow gotten away from Knives and was walking though the town.  
  
Melanie:'Well I finally got away from Knives.....Hehehe....Now this little plan of mine will make him suffer.Okay maybe it's alittle mean but Knives is always being mean to me.Anyways what's wrong with him?He doesn't like any of thoughs women?Hm.....maybe he's gay......(An:"Hahahaha nope he's not thank goodness....*pats knives on the head*^^)  
  
Knives:' Gotten away from thoughs weird women!Now to find that stupid little,rat."he said and tried to read her mind. To try to pinpoint her location.'Ah.....there you are!'He said and started to jump off of roof top to roof top to seek his "little friend."  
  
**********************  
  
Meryl had finally found Milly and Wolfwood.They were just walking together.Meryl and Milly as you know have known each other for along time and are best friends.Wolfwood decided to leave them alone for they can talk away about all the things that only best friends could talk about.  
  
Wolfwood spotted Vash.He was going towards the Market and so he called his name.Vash turned around looked around with shifty eyes because wolfwood had said his name.  
  
Wolfwood:"Heh sorry...,So were did you and Arika do all day.?"  
  
Vash:"Oh well it's along story......"  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh....really....."He said in a certain way.  
  
Vash:"Hm......?"Vash looked innocent.  
  
Wolfwood:"Okay....."  
  
Vash:"What ......?"Vash said not knowing what he ment but then caught on."Hey I don't know what you think we did but....!"  
  
Wolfwood:"Wo.....wo.......wait a minute!....I didn't mean anything,but.....it's um....well you kinda um.......don't esackly seem like the type to have a long term relationship?He said carefully.  
  
Vash just looked at him.....  
  
Wolfwood"Um....heh heh.....eh......?"  
  
Vash:"I can have a long term relationship.........!"  
  
Wolfwood:"I believe you....,but just make sure you don't do anything stupid.Arika is.....well she not the kind to full around...."  
  
Vash:"I know that.....I don't want it to be like that,I want to be in along term relationship with her!And before I just couldn't find someone that will agree to marry me,or if they would marry me......They would have to arrest me if they knew if I was Vash the Stampede......!!!  
  
Everyone looked at Vash,Vash looked at the everyone.Then everyone just ran away.  
  
Vash:"Opps...."  
  
Wolfwood:"Let just go and get what ever you were going to get!"  
  
Vash:"It's not my fault."  
  
Wolfwood:"You know Baka is a good nick name for you. No wonder Arika calls you that, Baka....."  
  
Vash:"Shut up don't call me that!Only Arika can....."  
  
Wolfwood:"Vash you are a baka!"  
  
Vash:(glare then pout)  
  
Wolfwood:"So what are you going to get?"  
  
Vash:"Some ice,bandges and stuff like that....."  
  
Wolfwood:"Who are thoughs for......?Is it for Arika?  
  
Vash:"Yes....."  
  
Wolfwood:"What did you do!"  
  
Vash:"I didn't do anything!"  
  
Wolfwood:"Well tell me what happen....."  
  
Vash:"Fine...."he said and tolled him everything as he was getting the supplies he needed.  
  
Wolfwood:"Wow....that sucks good thing you were there...."  
  
Vash:"Yeah...,but what if I wasn't there on time."  
  
Wolfwood:"Well don't think that....You were there on time that should be the only thing that matters .....You know your really to serious about these kind of things.What happened happened.So relax and enjoy the fact that you will see the suns rise once again.  
  
Vash:"I guess so."  
  
Wolfwood:"So ....you really care for Arika?"  
  
Vash:"I do...."  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah women are good aren't they?He said smiling.  
  
Vash:"Yeah...."  
  
Wolfwood:"I will help bring you guys together.....then you'll be as in love as me and Milly are.  
  
Vash:"Your not that good at being romantic......"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yes I am,and I will help you with your dilemma.  
  
Vash:"You will?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah and all of it for nothing except the fact that you have to make a confession in this miniature confession stand...Heh just put alit money in that's all.  
  
Vash:"You know your really are good at what you do."  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah well I'm broke and well I need money after that breakfast and all....."  
  
Vash:"Yeah me too...."  
  
Wolfwood:"Huh?Well how are going to pay for that stuff."  
  
Vash:"I borrowed some money from Meryl."  
  
Wolfwood:"Hm.....?"  
  
Vash:"Well actually I took some money from her purse...."He said with a silly smile.  
  
Wolfwood:"That isn't right."  
  
Vash:"Well she shouldn't leave her purse where it could be easily stolen from,And anyways I need this money right now."  
  
Wolfwood:"I guess you do,huh."  
  
Vash:"Don't tell Meryl,okay?"  
  
Wolfwood:"I'm not promising anything but I will do my best."  
  
Vash:"Okay...."he said and paid for the stuff he had gotten.  
  
Wolfwood and Vash walked out of the store and headed for the hotel.  
  
Wolfwood:"So Arika's okay right now right...no really big injuries?  
  
Vash:"Nope,thank goodness she okay. She sleeping right now."  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh...well we shouldn't wake her up....."  
  
Vash:"But then here wound will probably get infected...."  
  
Wolfwood:"I guess we have too....then....."  
  
They walked into Arika's room,and saw that she was still asleep.They tired to be quiet but Arika stirred alittle bit.  
  
Wolfwood:"She is probably going to kill us if we wake her up.Milly um..well she get really crabby even if it's my fault that she gets up early.I mean she sweet when she see you guys but if you see her in the morning it's ...um...ugly.  
  
Vash:"Be a man Wolfwood.We must do this even if are lives are in the balance of being slashed in half.....For Love!"  
  
Wolfwood:"And Peace!"  
  
They said and headed towards Arika's bed side.  
  
Arika:'I'm feel much better now...but why do I have a feeling i'm being watched.....'She thought with her eyes closed.She opened her eyes alittle and saw Vash and Wolfwood staring at her.And she jumped and reflexively kicked Vash in a certain place. Vash just fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Vash:"Why.....did..you ....have....to ..do ...that....?"He wheezed out with difficultly.  
  
Arika:"Opps....oh well you deserved it.What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
Wolfwood:" we were going to help you...."  
  
Arika:"Oh well...."  
  
Wolfwood:"Well I don't see why you needed help in that bar incident.The way you act"  
  
Arika:"You told Wolfwood?!"  
  
Vash:"Um....heh yeah....heh heh......."  
  
Arika:(glare)  
  
Vash:"DON'T KICK ME AGAIN!Then I won't be able to stand or sit right for along time!  
  
Arika:"Your going to be next.....if you don't....."she said to Wolfwood but didn't finish.  
  
Wolfwood:"Eh....I'm going to leave now...Good luck Vash...."He said and ran out the door.  
  
Vash:"Wait don't leave me.....!"He said and while trying to recover.  
  
Arika:"You know you really are an idiot....you know that right....?"  
  
Vash:"Um....am I your idiot....?"  
  
Arika:"Nope your and idiot made for public use...."  
  
Vash:"Oh....,anyways I need to help you with that bandage."  
  
Arika:"Yeah....I suck at this...."  
  
Vash:"You know your art stuff you bought today you left them at that bar.:"  
  
Arika:"I know.....But it's okay..I still got some pencils left...."  
  
Vash:"Oh....um..lets go to the bathroom for we can wash your cut...and stuff."  
  
Arika:"Okay.."she said and got up and helped Vash up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Vash took off the old and badly wrapped bandages,and wash off the blood that had dried since Arika cleaned it herself.He wrapped the bandages around her hand nice and neat. He got an icepack and put it on her cheek for Arika to hold it there.  
  
Arika:"Thanks....."  
  
Vash:"Your welcome....!"He said happily.  
  
Arika walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair.  
  
Vash:"What about Melanie and Knives?"  
  
Arika:"They will be fine....."  
  
Vash:"Okay....,Um...Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Yes?"  
  
Vash:"So are you 620 years old?"  
  
Arika:"Yes"  
  
Vash:"Wow....that must be werid....and I though I was old...."  
  
Arika:"Heh....I guess sometimes it's....Because I have so many memories...."  
  
Vash:"So how many years have you been human?"  
  
Arika:"Just 20...."  
  
Vash:"Oh...."  
  
Arika:"I don't have all of my memories from when I was a light angel,But anyways the fact is I am made out of pure light molecules that are tightly woven to make my human form.I don't know how to undo it but supposedly once I can do that so the light energy will flow visibly is when I am able to have more of my original power ,But something tell me that I'm not going to beable to have all of my true power even after that....."  
  
Vash:"Wow.....So what are your powers exactly?"  
  
Arika:"I don't know ....,really......I haven't really been able to control it....I comes out in out burst of energies,but once I am able to control it I will finally be ready for anything....Power wise....anyways."  
  
Vash:"When you do remember everything you'll tell me right....?"  
  
Arika:"Why would you want to hear about my boring life...?"  
  
Vash:"I wouldn't think your life is boring...."  
  
Arika:(shrug)"I think I'm going to draw now...."she said and went to get her pad and pencils and anything else she needed.  
  
Vash:"Can I watch...?"  
  
Arika:"No I would prefer that you not...I get nervous when people watch."  
  
Vash:"Okay....I guess I'll see what Wolfwood is doing..."  
  
Arika:"Okay..."She said and saw Vash leave.  
  
**********************  
  
Melanie:"Ah, this is the life looking at the stars with nice weather.Not a cloud in the sky and it's not cold either.Yep ......."She said and had a big smile on her face.Well untill she say Knives face right in front of her.  
  
Knives:"Boo!!"  
  
Melanie:"Ahhhhhhh!!"  
  
Knives:"Hello my little rat....are you ready to be my next victim that I personally have to kill?  
  
Melanie:"Nope...."  
  
Knives:"But it's a great honor to be killed by me...."  
  
Melanie:"Your really full of......"She said and didn't finish.  
  
Knives:"Stupid!"He said and throw her to the ground on the other side of the roof and was going to get kick the shit out of her when she said."Wait!"  
  
Knives:"How dare you tell me to wait....."  
  
Melanie:"I have a plan!I can get you out of town tomorrow without thoughs women chasing you."  
  
Knives:"I can just shoot them all!"  
  
Melanie:"You know you don't have enough bullets.....to kill everyone..."  
  
Knives:"I have other things that i can use....Like my Angel Arm.."  
  
Melanie:"Yeah,but what if I told Arika?"  
  
Knives:"So I'm not afraid of her.Anyways I could kill you right now."  
  
Melanie:"I could be talking to her right now....,you know?"  
  
Knives:"So..."  
  
Melanie:"You are scared of Arika's powers aren't you....?"  
  
Knives:"I am not!"  
  
Melanie:"But that's not what you thought on that day Arika power surged was saw and felt all over the town."  
  
Knives::"You read my mind?!"  
  
Melanie:"You do it all the time....."  
  
Knives:"Fine you piece of trash!Be that way but your plan better work."  
  
Melanie:"It will,Knives-sama!I like you Knives.Your fun!"  
  
Knives:"Grr...shut up."  
  
Melanie:"Come on lets get going...."  
  
Knives:"But what about all thoughs crazy women?"  
  
Melanie:"Oh well there not around this area,so come on I'm starved.she said and jumped off the roof and so did Knives and they walked towards there hotel.  
  
They went to Vash,Wolfie,and Knives room because that were they heard alot of noise.  
  
Vash,Wolfie,Milly,and Meryl were in the room taking,playing cards and drinking(exsept Meryl*Drinking*)  
  
Vash:"Hello Knives!"  
  
Knives just grunted and headed towards the bathroom,but Vash got infront of him and said.  
  
Vash:"What's wrong bro.?"  
  
Knives respond by shooting at him,but missed.  
  
Vash:"Oh...well I was trying (Bang*Knives is shooting*)(dodge)to make(bang)(dodge)you feel (bang)(dodge)better......"  
  
Knives throw his gun to the floor and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Wolfwood: What was his problem?"  
  
Vash:(Shrug)  
  
Arika came in and said."What is going on here?"  
  
Vash:"Um....nothing....."  
  
Arika:"The wall....is full of bullet holes....is that normal to you....?"  
  
Vash:"Yes..."  
  
Arika:"You know we have to pay extra for are rooms because of the damage you guys caused, right?  
  
Meryl:"Yeah well if you follow Vash for along time this is to be expected."  
  
Milly:"(gasp)You are bruised!,and your hand is all bandaged.  
  
Meryl:"Yeah your right!What happen?Vash did you do that to Arika."  
  
Vash:"Why does everyone think I did it?"  
  
Arika:"Vash didn't do it....."  
  
Meryl:"Oh..."  
  
Milly:"Vash-san would never do that!"  
  
Meryl:"I know.....not on purpose anyways...."  
  
Vash:"Why don't you draw in here?"  
  
Milly:"Yeah come and join the group!"she said and then continued to eat her pudding.  
  
Arika:"I guess I will...."She said.  
  
There was music and cards ,food and laughter of her friends in the air surrounding her.So why not join her comrades and enjoy it with them.The song change and it was actually quite fast.  
  
Vash:"Hey Arika dance with me?!"He asked but didn't wait for an anwser.  
  
Arika:"But I don't know how to dance."  
  
Vash:"Just follow my lead...."  
  
Arika:"But....."She said but then was twirled around and was held about Vashes' head one second then was thrown into the air and then caught and well it was kind of a funny sight.Some leader Vash was at dancing.Arika didn't know what was up and down anymore,But when her pad fell out of her hands and was opened to a page she had drawn on she some how jumped out of Vash's arms and covered the pad with her arms looked around to make sure nobody saw it.Then put it so that the cover of the pad was showing.  
  
Vash:"What was that about, Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Um nothing...."  
  
Vash:"We can't see your drawings?Is it because your not done?"  
  
Arika:"No I got alot done and I've been able to draw several drawings,but...."  
  
Vash:"But...."  
  
Arika:"But I don't really want to show them...."  
  
Vash:"Okay.....that's fine...."  
  
Milly:"Me and Meryl are going to take a walk."  
  
Melanie:"Can I come?"  
  
Arika:"No Melanie...."  
  
Melanie:"Why not?"  
  
Arika:"Because it's late."  
  
Melanie:"Aw well I'll be okay.  
  
Arika:"But....."  
  
Melanie:"I can take care of myself and Meryl and Milly will be with me too......"  
  
Arika:"Go....then.."  
  
Melanie:"I'll be okay Arika..."she said knowing Arika was worried.  
  
Arika:"I know,but come back soon okay....?"  
  
Melanie:"Yeah I know...."  
  
Milly:"Don't worry Arika-chan we will be back really soon don't worry."She said in a cheerfull voice.  
  
Arika watched as they walked out of their room and had a really bad feeling.She didn't know exsakly what it was but she didn't like it.  
  
*********************  
  
Well that's all for this chapy. I think I need to leave better and meaner Clifies.....Muhuhhahaahahahaha!All of you will suffer!Hahaahhahaheheehehehe....(laugh evil manical laughs untill I drop dead.)*Reviewers:"Yeah she's dead!"*(comes back from the dead)"Ha you guys will never be saved from me!"  
  
Um anyways I was think that you guys could give me 10 reviews or more if you can so I can give you your chapy....and please tell me what you think of this particular chapy.This is kinda a slow chapy....um maybe....hm...maybe not....well that's why I have reviewers.Now Review or suffer the consequences.MUHUHUHAHAHAAH(Cough)HAHAHAHA(Cough) Oh poo!  
  
Review Please! 


	11. Love and Peace with a dash of laughter

*Sepik:Hehe Yeah I know but this chapy is just 9 pages so it's not as long as the others.....  
  
****Doomsdaybringer.AKA:Doomy-chan:Well I know your better now from your stomach ack because I was talking to ya awhile ago.Well....Melanie was kinda um....mean to knives-sama but well....nevermind....I will have to change the wording of the part were you thought it meant something else....sorry....^^NOW YOU BETTER UPDATE THAT FIC. OF YOURS OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND TAKE KNIVES-SAMA AWAY FROM YOU!^^  
  
Knives-sama:Hey! hey!.....author person.....hurry up doomy-chans going to....huh? wwaaaaaahhhh!(getting draged off by doomy-chan) NOOOOOOO! SAVE ME,SAVE ME DAMN IT!  
  
doom-chan:hehehe Knives I have a present for you.  
  
Knives-sama:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Debbie:^^()-(sweat drop)  
  
*Hoshi-chan1:Yep lots of stuff going on and more stuff to come^^Enjoy!  
  
****(NOVA)NOVA_CHAN:Yes,yes Knives sama probably deserved more of a punishment but.....(shows you a cute pic of him)How can you make knives suffer when you look at this picture.hm?Hehe....Vash and Wolfwood putting their heads together for love and peace,oh my!I know ,but it makes things funny.....which you will laugh hard in this chapy(well maybe).......I hope you like it....^^Anyways I put that this story would have humor and it will even when it's so sad you cry your head off....or when it's so romantic you want to see it all in your head something will happen......unexpectantly to make it funny.....(with a once and while turely romantic or sad moment) you will be totally surpised and think wow!(at least I hope so).......yeah.....um.....that's it ....for now....enjoy!Nova-chan....  
  
***************************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter#11  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Trigun  
  
***************************  
  
Arika just stand in the spot she was standing in,in deep thought until Vash said."What are you thinking about?"  
  
Arika:"Oh nothing."she said as she was knocked out of thought and walked over to the bed and sat Indian style and open her drawing pad and started to draw again.  
  
Vash:"Um Wolfwood?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah?"  
  
Vash"Can I talk to you outside this room?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Um...."  
  
Vash eyed Arika.  
  
Wolfwood:"Um sure!"  
  
Vash:"Yeah we'll be right back."he said and closed the door.  
  
Arika didn't hear because she was listening to music on her portable CD player while she was drawing.  
  
Vash:"What should I do?Knives and you are the only ones here.So it could be perfect timing.  
  
Wolfwood:"Well you got to get her in the mood."  
  
Vash:"In the mood?"  
  
Wolfwood:"You know dimmed lights,  
  
Vash:"Lights.....?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah candles and romantic music...."  
  
Vash:"Music?Candles?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah like music that will make her swoon over you."  
  
Vash:"Really.....hm.....Arika doesn't seem like the type to like that kind of stuff,But I'll try anything.The worst thing that can happen is that she kicks my butt.Well actually the worst thing that can happen is that the hotel burns to a crisp because of the candles."  
  
Wolfwood:"Heh heh um how about we take the candles out of the picture."  
  
Vash:"Oh okay."  
  
Wolfwood:"Um here the Cd that I personally use.Works like a charm.And then just dim the lights.Got it?He said and handed him the CD and a CD player.  
  
Vash:"I guess....Wish me luck?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Yeah,go for it!You are going to do great!"  
  
Vash:"Okay....!" he said and walked into the room.  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh,what have I done?"  
  
Vash dimmed the lights,and Arika looked up and took off her head phones so that they rest around her neck.  
  
Arika:"What are you doing?"  
  
Vash:"Um well Arika I need to ask you something and well I just think that dimming the lights will make it more effective."He said and put in the Cd in the cd player.  
  
Arika:"Um.....yeah but I need the light to draw."She said and heard music.It was some man and women singing a duet. She hated corny love songs. She like rock, and dance music and some other kinds. Don't get me wrong some love songs are very good and are nice to listen to sometimes, but she wasn't in the mood to listen to this kind of music.  
  
Vash:"Oh listen there's music playing and dim lights."  
  
Arika:"Vash........"she said quietly  
  
Vash:"Yes Arika!"He said.  
  
Arika:"Vash......"She said a little more quietly with a hint of some unknown emotion.  
  
Vash:"Yes "He said smiling a big smile and walked towards Arika.  
  
Arika:"What...."She said with a shadow over her eyes and her head tilted downwards.  
  
Vash:"What?"  
  
Arika:"What the...."  
  
Vash:"WHat are you saying?"  
  
Arika:"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!?!"She yelled with fire in her eyes.  
  
Vash:"DON'T HURT ME!"  
  
Arika:Do you always think about yourself?I will never respect you now.Your just trying to get in my pants.Your so selfish.I can't believe you.I would never let you touch me in a million years.She yelled all in one breath.  
  
Vash:"Well actually just a little kiss would have dued.That's all.I wouldn't ask for that much.I know your not like that."He said in a sad voice with his head down and walked over to the light switch and flick the lights on and turn the music off.  
  
Arika:"Well look....Vash....If you really wanted to just be with me,as a friend mind you."She said and walk to the door and opened the door.Wolfwood fell into the room."Then you should be yourself.Not get advise from Wolfwood!"She said and glared at Wolfie who was now on the floor. Wolfwood laughed nervously.  
  
"Vash I don't want to be mad at you but don't do this again,Okay?she said in a softer voice.  
  
Vash:"Okay!I promise."He said and lighten up and smiled.  
  
Arika:"Yeah,Yeah.....what ever."She said as if she didn't care.  
  
Vash:"Can I at least give you a passionate kiss?!"He said and walked towards her,his hand extended towards her with his lips puckered.  
  
Arika:"No way....."she said and moved out of the way  
  
Vash:(Pout)  
  
Arika:"Would you rather me kick the crap out of you?"  
  
Vash:"No!"He said and waved his hands as if to say"don't shoot!"or in this case "don't kick me."  
  
Arika:"(Smiles)You really are a Baka!"  
  
Vash:"I'm glade your smiling."  
  
Arika:"Huh?"  
  
Vash:"Well you know how I was being annoying earlier and I was just staring at you?"  
  
Arika:"Yes,I was really close to beating you in to a pulp."  
  
Vash:"Yeah well I was just trying to get you to laugh or smile."he said and smiled down at Arika.  
  
Arika smiled at him and said.  
  
Arika:"Your still not going to get to kiss me....."  
  
Vash:"Darn....."he said and shruged.  
  
Wolfwood:"Hm.....my technic worked you too are going to be just fine."  
  
Arika:"Technic?Yeah right that was the most annoying and stupidest technic I have ever seen and heared."She said and ran to the bed,grabed a pillow ,and throw it at him."  
  
Wolfwood:"Hey"he's said and look towards Arika but then looked towards Vash and through it at Vash.It hit his face.  
  
Vash:"(muffle sounds)*takes pillow off*"Think fast"He said and throw it at Arika.  
  
Arika:"Ack!"She said and fell over trying to catch it because it was throw up to high.  
  
Wolfwood:"Your suppose to throw it for she can catch it! She not that tall!"  
  
Vash:"Opps"  
  
Arika:"(got up)Nope your suppose to*running towards Vash* watch for a counter attack!"She said and ran with the pillow and plowed into him.  
  
(They both fell to the floor.)  
  
Vash:"Wait I didn't mean to."  
  
Arika:"Oh well!She said and sat on his stomach and wack him with the pillow.  
  
Vash:"Ow....You hit me with the zipper part of the pillow!"  
  
Arika:"Haha!"  
  
Vash:"(stick his tongue out)  
  
Arika:"Hehehe......I know.....how about I put some tobacco sauce on that tongue of yours."  
  
Vash:"(Tongue no longer out)"No thanks"  
  
Arika:"I like hot sause or spice foods. Of course you like sweet stuff!"  
  
Vash:"That's why I'm attracted to you."  
  
Arika:"..........."she said and got up and gave him a werid look.  
  
"What?"Vash got up too.  
  
(bathroom door opens)  
  
Knives comes out.Everyone is looking at Knives.  
  
Knives:"What?!"  
  
Vash:"Nothing."  
  
Knives just went and sat on his bed.Which was the one that Arika had her drawing pad and pencil. Knives looked down at the pad and pencil,picked it up and was about to throw it on the floor when Vash said."Knives!"  
  
Knives just look up.  
  
Vash:"Don't throw it on the ground...."  
  
Knives just stared at Vash for a second with calm ice blue eyes.Then Knives looked at Arika then Vash again.He through Arika's drawing pad and pencil really hard and it was heading towards Arika and the sharp part of the pencil was heading for her forehead.Vash saw this but it would be to late for him to react to this and catch both the pad and most importantly the pencil.Vash thought he was to late,but....... Arika caught the pencil.Which was less than an inch from her forhead,and caught the pad. Vash was really relieved that she had quick reflexes.  
  
Vash:"Are you okay,Arika?"  
  
Arika:"Yeah......"she said alittle shaken.  
  
Vash:"Knives!Why did you that?You could have killed Arika!"  
  
Knives:"That was the point,brother!  
  
Vash:"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Knives."  
  
Knives:"You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now I have plenty of time to scheme. Your so ignorant! You always believe in thoughts stupid beliefs of your beloved Rem.She dead Vash!Why can't you leave her be and forget about her!  
  
Vash:"I ......I .......You never saw Rem for all she was.She was one of the most amazing person I have every met.She loved us Knives.She treated us as her own.She never wanted anything to happen to us.She saved us and everyone else so we could continue to live and hopefully recover from that insident.He said in a soft voice but then yelled out.YOU DON"T EVEN CARE THAT SHE DIED?,OR ARE YOU JUST BLAMING HER AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST FOR YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF FROM YOUR GUILT.  
  
Arika was just standing there holding the pad and pencil in her hands,head down,eyes showdowed.Listening to them yelling at each other.  
  
Knives:"Guilt?I have no guilt for what I have done,and I never hated Rem I just hated the fact that SHE WAS FILLING UP YOUR HEAD WITH SHIT!I hate all humans for being so wastefull..Do you remember when they showed us why they were traveling in the seed ships?Because they wasted away the earth to nothing but a poluted waste land.It was totally destroyed by thoughs filthy human trash!Then they have to use are sisters to keep on living,yet our sisters die.Do you not care about your sisters that suffer now?!Or do you just care about these humans!?"he said.  
  
Arika droped her pad and pencil.Vash turned around and remembered that Arika was there.  
  
Vash:"Arika?I'm sorry I didn't mean to fight with my brother in front of you.Um Wolfwood could you take Arika outside?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Um sure."he said.  
  
Arika wasn't really there.Mentally anyways.She was listen to Vash and Knives argue and it triggered some memories,They ran throw her head and some were truely horrible.She didn't want to see them anymore!She just wanted to forget everything at this point and be free from these chains of torture that were her past.It got no worst, yet no better......She couldn't take it.She heard voices in her head and it wouldn't stop.She put her hands on her head as if to squeeze them out of her head.She started to faulter ever once in awhile and sounded like she was in pain.At this point Vash and Wolfwood were trying to ask what was wrong.Knives seem affected by this.He had accedentilly taped into Arika's mind.He too saw the images that were Arika's memories,and was in the same condition as Arika.  
  
Vash:"Arika!?What's wrong?"He said trying to shake her out of it.He turned around and saw Knives was in some kind of pain too.  
  
Arika felt werid.Like something was trying to come out.She didn't know if she could control it.She didn't want anything to happen to Vash and the others.So she ran out past Vash and out the room.She started to recover as she ran.She desided to go outside of the hotel just in case.Knives wasn't in any pain anymore either,and was now taking deep breaths.  
  
Vash:"I ...I should go after her."  
  
Wolfwood:"What about your brother?"  
  
Vash:"Um...."  
  
Wolfwood:"I'll check on her for you?"  
  
Vash:"Okay....I guess that's a good Idea,thanks"He said and watch as Wolfwood walked outside the room and walked causiosly towards Knives.  
  
Knives said something under his breath.  
  
Vash:"Huh?"  
  
Knives:"Nothing"He said and sat on his bed and looked up at Vash casually as if nothing happened.  
  
Vash:"Knives I don't want to fight with you.I know your not a bad person err plant.I just hope that someday we can finally get along.Even though were twins we think really differently."  
  
Knives:"Wow you figure that out all by yourself?"He said looking at Vash and saying it sarcastically.  
  
Vash:"Knives....please listen to me.This is serous.I don't want ......"he said but didn't finish.  
  
Knives:"Go......"he said simply.  
  
Vash:"What?"  
  
Knives:"Are you deaf?"  
  
Vash:"....but....Knives I...."  
  
Knives:"GO AWAY!"He said.  
  
Vash was about to protest again but his felt his legs go off the ground.Knives eyes were glowing.Knives flung Vash outside the room into the hall.Vash landed with a "Omph"The door closed infront of him.  
  
Vash:"But Knives listen....."  
  
Knives:"Go away you sad excuse for a plant!!"  
  
Vash:"Now that was mean!"He said and walked off.  
  
The manager:"Are you the resisdence of these two rooms?"He said and pointed to both rooms they were staying at.  
  
Vash:"Yes...."  
  
The Manager:"Well people have been complaining about all the noise you guys have cause all through the day.This hotel is know for being quiet.So by tommarrow you must leave.Is that clear?"  
  
Vash:"Yes,We were going to leave anyways.Sorry about the noise but ....well ......I'm just sorry."  
  
The Manager:"Okay but you still have to get out by tommarrow."He said and walked through the halls.  
  
Vash:"We will."he said and headed the other way.  
  
********************  
  
Arika had stop running and tryed to think things through.She didn't know what to do.She felt like she was never sure of what was going to happen next.She was always walking through the dark.She just guessed what was to come because everything seemed like it was just happening so fast.She couldn't control anything.She hated that.  
  
********************  
  
Melanie,Milly,and Meryl were walking through the town.  
  
Milly:"It's a nice night isn't Meryl?"  
  
Meryl:"Yes,It's not too cold or too hot.It's perfect."  
  
Melanie:"Milly are we going to have another shopping spree soon?"  
  
Milly:"Um....."  
  
Meryl:"What more shopping?!"  
  
Melanie:"Yeah it was fun!"  
  
Milly:"It was Meryl!"  
  
Meryl:"Well Milly if you keep spending money like you did yesterday you will have nothing."  
  
Melanie:"You are a worry wort you know..."  
  
Meryl:"Hey at least I'm not some stupid teen that is always causing trouble!"  
  
Melanie:"Oh well at least I'm not boring."  
  
Meryl:"I am not boring!I can be very entertaining."  
  
Melanie:"Not even if your life counted on it."She said under her breath.  
  
Meryl:"What did you say?!"  
  
Melanie:"Nothing...."  
  
Milly:"Now Meryl and Melanie be nice to each other.  
  
Melanie:'Something is wrong with Arika.'she thought to herself and did some research.  
  
Milly:"Meryl calm down."  
  
Meryl:"Calm? I am calm."She said and clentched her fist as though to hold the rage in.  
  
Milly:"Come on Meryl I think your very entertaining.In your own way,and besides your the one who always makes such good decisions for the both of us and I appreciate that,Meryl."  
  
Meryl:"Thanks...."  
  
Milly:"Meryl...?"  
  
Meryl:"What?"  
  
Milly:"Did you hear something?"  
  
Meryl:"No....."  
  
Milly stoped walking.  
  
Meryl:"It's probably nothing...."she said and stop so did Melanie.  
  
They started to walk again and they heared other foot steps and a mysterious clinging sound.They stoped and the foot steps and the clinging sound stop.They turned around they saw no one....  
  
Meryl:"Um....see Milly it was your imagination......"  
  
Milly:"Um.....okay....."she said and started walking again.  
  
Well I don't know about you but I hate to be walking in the dark with no one on the street exsept me and some friends,or even worst alone.If you ever heared a sound in the dark.You probably were justs letting your imagination get the better of you because you were in the dark and you not knowing were they are coming from it's kinda scary.Darkness,and nightime,are not alway assiosiated with bad things.But unfortunately there are bad things that do come with thoughs two words.Like people who come out at night to reek havoic,or being in bitter coldness when the sun goes down and you have no jacket,or your sitting alone in the dark with nothing but dark thoughts to take over your mind.  
  
They kept walking and they stoped because they heard the foot steps again.There was no one outside besides them.They turned around and saw nothing again and did that 2 more times.  
  
The second time they saw someone standing behind them.He had dark brown hair,and was average height,eye color couldn't be identified since it was dark.He had handcuffs on and the chains that was attached were dragging on the ground  
  
***************************  
  
Yeah I know......a cliffhanger.....^^ but hey I have been nice to ya and well this isn't a really good....one at least I don't think so ......maybe because I am the author and I know what is going to happen and you don't ^^hehe......anyways you tell me who do you think it is.....and tell me what you like about this chapy like you always do.  
  
JA NE! 


	12. Like a bananabeing random & can't think ...

Hello all!  
  
(Reviewers just glare at me.....)  
  
Um......heh heh.....um.....sorry for taking so long to update....I was taking a long break from it.You see after my last update and the week before spring break I haven't written anything.But I made up for it by writing a long chapy......um....at least 12 pages.Could have wrote more but then we wouldn't have a clify at the end....(EVIL MANICAL LAUGH!)*ahem*The first part of the chapter was really hard to write.I had know idea how it would come out......like many other chapters I've written so far.....but towards the middle and end it flowed out a bit better.....so the first part kinda sucks then the middle and end are pretty good.  
  
Oh I got a 12 inch Vash action figure! IT'S SO COOL! O_o~ It has keroneko(CUTE),his gun(looks realistic.)His machine gun/arm and removeable sunglasses! yes awsome right it is!Now if only they had a Knives action figure! Right Doomy-chan?  
  
Anyways thanks reviewers!I um.......  
  
Reviewers still glareing at me......  
  
Um and DOOM-chan checked my grammer and stuff so your eyes won't burn out of your sockets when you see all of my pitiful mistakes.So thank her please....in your reviews.kk?  
  
Reviewers:YEAH! DOOMY-chan BOO ARIKA -CHAN!(throws evil vegitables at me)  
  
Um enjoy!(Running away from evil vegitables)  
  
*******************  
  
Angel of Light:Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Trigun  
  
*******************  
  
They kept walking and they stoped because they heard the foot steps again.There was no one outside besides them.They turned around and saw nothing again and did that 2 more times.  
  
The second time they saw someone standing behind them.He had dark brown hair,and was average height,eye color couldn't be identified since it was dark.He had handcuffs on and the chains that was attached were dragging on the ground  
  
********************  
  
Meryl: "Why are you following us?" She said trying to sound brave. She saw the handcuffs that hung on his wrist. So he must have escaped from prison. This would mean he was a bad person that could try to hurt or kill her and her friends.  
  
"Oh sorry.....Babe but I just thought you girls looked kinda lost."  
  
Meryl: "Oh.....um....were not ....lost....." she said nervously and started to take a step back and looked back at Milly and Melanie.  
  
Melanie: 'Babe?' She thought. She had been going through Arika's memories. She hadn't been able to see a lot, since the memories were being suppressed. She saw what happened at the bar, or most of it. She heard one of the guys calling Arika "babe". She snapped out of her thoughts and said. "You're the one......of the guys that was at the bar incident!"  
  
Loyde: "Heh....What do you know I am famous......What was her name......Arika? Yeah she was a piece of work. If only that idiot, Vash the Stampede hadn't come into the picture it would have been another good time in my book.  
  
Melanie: "Grr......how dare you say that!"  
  
Loyde: "Heh......Your friends with her, huh?" he said ignoring Melanie.  
  
Melanie: "Wait till I throw you back to jail. How did you get out of jail anyways....?" Melanie asked.  
  
Loyde: "I had some help."  
  
Melanie: "What? From your lackeys?"  
  
Loyde: "No they abandoned me. When I have my fun with you guys I'll find their sorry asses and kill em on the spot."  
  
Melanie: "Good for you now if only you would get rid of all the bad guys on Gunsmoke. Oh, wait, then you would have to kill yourself." She said and walked towards him.  
  
Milly: "Melanie! Don't cause the scary man to get mad......because because then he might hurt you.....and well I don't want that to happen to you........." she said worriedly.  
  
Melanie: "But......we need to do something......"  
  
Loyde: "So you know Vash the Stampede?"  
  
Melanie: "Yeah!"  
  
Loyde: "How about if the authority found out about your association with him? Hm?"  
  
Meryl: "If you tell the police about Vash then you will go back to jail!"  
  
Loyde: "Well that is not a problem, I will get out eventually. Then you and Vash will all go to jail and being the sissy you are you will probably not escape."  
  
Milly: "Why would we go to jail and why would you be willing to risk your freedom?"  
  
Loyde: "Well......You are always with him and well most people would think you are like his assistants in crime or something. Either way your friend Vash is going to jail."  
  
Melanie: (whispers)"Meryl do you have your derringers?"  
  
Meryl: "Yeah...." she whispered  
  
Melanie: "And Milly do you have your stun gun?"  
  
Milly: "Yep!......I mean yep....."  
  
Melanie: "Then we can kick his butt......"  
  
Milly: "I don't know....I'm kinda scared but....he tried to hurt Arika-chan and Vash-san so......I think it's a good idea for this situation...."  
  
Meryl: (sigh) We don't have much of a choice."  
  
Loyde: "What are you 3 whispering about?"  
  
Melanie: "Ready?" She whispered to Meryl and Milly.  
  
Milly and Meryl nodded.  
  
Melanie: "Okay, I'll distract him" she said as she walked towards Loyde; Milly and Meryl got ready for the fight.  
  
Loyde: "Oh so you're going to fight?"  
  
Melanie: "Yep!" She said and ran towards him and jumped up into the air and when she was over his head, kicked the back of it. Loyde ended up trying to balance himself so he didn't fall on his face. Loyde turned to see Melanie, when Milly shot from her stun gun. He turned to the big hunk of metal coming towards him. It ended up missing.  
  
Milly: "Huh? Hey what happened you couldn't have not gotten hit......?!" she said in disbelief.  
  
Loyde: "Believe it" He said and got his gun out. Meryl reacted to this by shooting it out of his hand, and hit his hand somewhat. "Well looks like.....I'll have to kill you with my own hands." he said and quickly turned around and grabbed Melanie. Melanie cried out in pain when she was thrown into the ground in front of him. Loyde pulled out a knife from his pocket.  
  
Meryl: "Stop! If you don't step away from Melanie I will shoot you!"  
  
Loyde didn't listen to Meryl and kicked Melanie hard. Melanie yelled out in pain.  
  
****************  
  
Arika who was tired of walking sat on the ground to sort through everything that happened today. She was tired of always not knowing all of her past. She still was trying to remember all of it. She knew a lot of it was really depressing, and even somewhat disturbing,yet it had it's good times.Where she originated from was not heaven, it was a place between heaven and somewhere else....But definitely not heaven.  
  
Arika: 'Maybe Damian and I shouldn't have been born, and if I was, then why are Damian and I here? What's our purpose? Am I supposed to save everyone from him? Be a hero? Damian isn'tbad. He was always there for me when I was younger and I know he still has lots of good in him. Am I here to suffer, because that's what it seems like. When I was a light/Dark angel back then the people who knew who I was treated me like I was a disease. Well they kinda had a point of doing so.We could have killed them all, but I had made it through safely with out killing someone or myself with the help of my friends and Artimis,but something bad always happens when I finally find some kind of happiness' She thought. She was knocked from her thoughts when she heard someone yelling. She realized it was Melanie.  
  
****************  
  
Wolfwood: "(sigh)I have been looking for Arika forever. I wonder why she was in pain......" he said. Then he also heard someone screaming, and decided to try to find who that yell belonged to.  
  
Arika ran toward the voices that she heard nearby. She took a short cut through an alley.  
  
****************  
  
Milly: "LEAVE MELANIE ALONE! OR I WILL .......um...."  
  
Loyde: "Or you will what" He said and laughed. Loyde had Melanie in a choke hold.  
  
Meryl: "Stop it now. You could escape into the night right now and be free!"  
  
Loyde: "But I love to see a good blood bath or a frightened face before I go, is that too much to ask?"  
  
*****************  
  
Arika saw Melanie in a choke hold by some guy. Milly tried to defend Melanie by trying to threaten him but it didn't work out. She was about to save Melanie when she heard the guy talk and laugh. She froze on that step forward. Arika was still trying to get over what happened today. She just couldn't get over the terrible memory that was now embedded into her mind, but she couldn't break down and do nothing. She had to save her friends from the fate that could have been hers. She got ready to charge.  
  
Arika:'The Element of Surprise was on my side. Just pretend he's Vash when you're really mad at him for doing something stupid and you hit him, except harder and stuff. Hm well Imagining he is Vash is hard to do, Vash has aqua eyes, he has brown eyes.....Vash has blond hair, he has brown hair, hm.....and Vash is tall and handsome and has a nice bod......I think........waaaaahh! Shut up! Your friends need you and you're dreaming about Vash! Yeah, anyways here I go!' She thought and sprinted off toward him.  
  
*****************  
  
Loyde: "Well I think you should die now, nice talking to someone who knows Vash the Stampede, but I think you lived a long life....."  
  
Melanie: 'He doesn't know how right he is, I am 216 and ½ years old, but up there it's not that old at all. Waaaaaaaaahh! I don't wanna die ......Knives I hope your happy!'  
  
*****************  
  
Knives is seen sleeping in his bed with a weird smile on his face. He mumbled something and rolled around while his sheets tangle around with him. He ended up falling on the floor.  
  
******************  
  
Arika: "HELLO!" She said as she jumped up to execute a kick. Loyde turned to see what was going on and decided it was best if he moved from the spot he was in, but it was a little to late for that. Loyde grunted in pain as her kick made a connection to his chest. He managed to stay on his feet. He grabbed Arika's arm and threw her in back of him. She also managed to land on her feet as she slid back on the sandy ground, but had to put her hands on the ground to keep her from falling on her face. He turned around to see who would dare kick him while he was trying to kill someone.  
  
Loyde: "Well......hello....Arika."  
  
Arika: "How did you get out of jail?"  
  
Loyde: "That seems to be the question of the day, huh?" He said and saw that Melanie was a safe distance from him next to Milly and Meryl.  
  
Melanie: "Kick his butt Arika!"  
  
Arika: "You know I will." She said trying to be brave. She really didn't like this guy, not just because he was a jerk but he really scared her. It was just something in his eyes and she didn't wanna find out what it was.  
  
Loyde: "Well guess I might get my wish today." he said and got something that looked like a tube with some kind of powder in it.  
  
Today happened to be windy and the wind was going towards Milly and the others. He opened the tube up and threw the contents at them. The wind caused the powder the to head towards Milly and the others. Arika managedto run to and climb up a ladder that was hinged on to a building, while the others got a whiff of the powder. Their coughs were heard and then their bodies went limp. It turns out it was a sleeping powder. Anyone that had sniffed up any of it would be a sleep for less then a day.  
  
Loyde: "(unique laugh that Arika hates)That didn't go exactly how I wanted it but oh well."  
  
Arika was beginning to feel weird again. She covered her ears because she didn't wanna here that stupid laugh.  
  
Loyde: "Arika.......come down, I know you're up there; unless you want me to come up there myself."  
  
Arika didn't know what to do. Her friends are down there unconscious, maybe even dead. That bastard hurt her friends, but she didn't think she had the strength to hurt him. The truth is she did, but she couldn't do it alone. Not physically, but mentally knowing her friends were there with her to help her concentrate on kicking what ever ass dared to hurt her friends. And the fact that she didn't really care about herself, and being on the verge of unconsciousness, she didn't really know what she should do.  
  
Loyde: "Arika I would come down if I were you....."  
  
Arika: (whispers to herself)"What should I do?" She said and held on to her head. She didn't wanna lose control. She didn't wanna know what she would do when she wasn't in control. She almost killed someone. Well he deserved to be killed, but still, what if she starts to kill innocent people? Then she would be no better than any of the people that had wronged her in the past.  
  
Loyde: "Well then I guess your friends will have to suffer. You know they're not dead, they're just asleep, for now."  
  
Arika: 'Oh they're just asleep, I am so glad. Um.....wait he said for now. I got to get up!' she did as she said and Said. "Hey!"  
  
Loyde turned around and said "Aw.....so what are you going to do? Corporate or fight?"  
  
Arika: "Fight what else?"  
  
Loyde: "Okay......."  
  
Arika got on the edge of the roof and jumped towards Loyde and basically fell on him. Then she kinda decided that wasn't the best thing to do. She was going to Frankenstein him but it was because right when she jumped she felt a sudden pain.  
  
Arika: "Damn it! Nothing is going right!"  
  
Loyde: "That's not the same for me!" he said and tried to get on top of her.  
  
Arika: "Ack! No!! Get away!!" She yelled and tried to kick him off and succeeded but then he tried again. This time she punched him in the face. By that time Loyde had just about lost his patience with her and just with a single punch knocked her to the ground.  
  
Loyde: "Stupid! You could have just lie down and let me have my way with you, but no of course not! You have to try to be a strong woman and try to overpower me. Well guess what I am going to bang you up and then bring you along with me to the desert for those long cold nights." He said happily and laughed at the thought of her trying to defend herself against him.  
  
Arika was really getting pissed off listening to him. Yet she couldn't do anything under the circumstances. He had a good right hook.  
  
Loyde: "Your Vash the Stampede isn't here to save you now and even if he was he wouldn't be able to defeat me. Last time he got lucky." he said and laughed again.  
  
Arika: "Shut the fucking hell up!" she said even though she was still down on the ground. The rage that she had suddenly grown inside her heart caused that outburst.  
  
Loyde looked down surprised which turned into anger.  
  
Loyde: "Don't you say that to me!"  
  
Arika got kicked up into the air and landed hard to the ground.  
  
*******************  
  
Wolfwood: "Dammit I can't find anyone and I have been looking for a while. I swear it didn't sound to far away. Maybe I took a wrong turn." He said and continued to search for Arika and the gang.  
  
*******************  
  
Arika had lost the rage that had flowed through her awhile ago and now regretted speaking up to Loyde. She wasn't doing so good he had kicked her another time.  
  
Loyde: "Maybe I should go mess up your friends instead."  
  
Arika: "No! Wait....."  
  
Loyde: "Hm......? You'll do what I want?"  
  
Arika: 'I can't let him touch them. There not even conscious. But........How am I going to get.......' She didn't finish her thought. She fainted because Loyde had kicked her once in the stomach which probably caused internal bleeding.  
  
Loyde: "Heh, She fainted." he said and walked up to her, and as he was walking toward her Arika had some how lifted herself off the ground; except she was in her trance like-state. She stood up all the way up and stared down at the terrible fiend in front of her. Energy surged around her causing her to glow. "What the......" he said and started to step back and then decided to run, but she somehow appeared in front of him with out any teleportation involved. Now Loyde was really freaking out.  
  
*******************  
  
Wolfwood: "Wow what's that light over there? Better check it out." he said and as he ran towards it he thought. 'I hope Milly and the others are okay.'  
  
*******************  
  
Arika was standing right in front of Loyde and she reached out and put her hand out in front of his chest. She somehow gathered some of the energy around her and into her palm and made a circular ball of energy. She then launched it at Loyde. It pushed him away from her.and engulfed him. It looked like there was static electricity all around the ball and inside. The energy ball then subsided and freed the man, who now looked really beat up. Since she was finally out of danger she now fell limp to the ground.  
  
***********************  
  
Knives eyes popped open. He looked around franticly." What was that?" he said. One minute there was a mass amount of energy and then nothing. He knew what it was now.He looked down and notice that he was tangled up in his sheets.  
  
*******************  
  
(somewhere?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damian: "Hm?" he said to himself. He was eating dinner and had not been monitoring Arika or anything really. "It's Arika" He said and got up and teleported to were Arika was.  
  
*******************  
  
Damian saw some of Arika's friends lying unconscious on the ground.He saw who did this to them and then saw Arika. He walked towards her. He carefully lifted her upper body up so that her head could rest on his chest. "Your not suppose to use your energy so much that you exhaust yourself. Oh yeah, you can't control your powers yet." He said to her. "Guess I gotta heal you." he said and did what he said  
  
*******************  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey! Milly! Melanie? Meryl? Arika?! Where are you?" He said and suddenly got hit with a shoe. "Ouch! Who hit me? Come on speak up or I'll!"  
  
An Old Lady: "Or you will what?" She said standing at the window with her hands balled up on her sides.  
  
Wolfwood: "Um......nothing" he said sheepishly.  
  
An Old lady: "Keep it quiet or else I'll send my son after you."  
  
Wolfwood: "Um okay.....sorry...."  
  
An Old Lady: "You better be!"  
  
Wolfwood:"*fake laugh*Bye (waves) he said and ran through the alley. "What an old hag"  
  
An Old Lady: "I heard you! Morres! Get my gun ready for tomorrow, I'm a shooting me a priest!"  
  
Wolfwood: 'I'm so glade were leaving tomorrow.'  
  
********************  
  
Damian heard someone coming. He heard that someone calling for Arika and the others.  
  
Damian: "Oh uh....shit......" He said and got his sunglasses out and put them on. 'Oh.....this is gonna look weird; Sunglasses when it's dark and at the scene of the crime.'  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey......it's you, from the bar...."  
  
Damian: "Ah.....yeah....Hi."he said trying to smile.  
  
Wolfwood: "Why are you here?"  
  
Damian: "(has hands behind back)I was at the .......um...General Store and I past by here and saw your friends here unconscious."  
  
Wolfwood: "Oh yeah? Where are your groceries?"  
  
Damian: "Um.....here" He said and brought out a bag from behind his back.  
  
Wolfwood: "Okay." He said and saw Milly and the others and ran to them. "Are they okay?"  
  
Damian: "Yeah I already checked."  
  
Arika suddenly woke up.  
  
Arika:"Hm.......Were am I?"she said to herself.  
  
Damian:"HUh?"  
  
Arika:"Who are you?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Hey your awake."  
  
Arika:"Wolfwood is he one of you friends?"  
  
Wolfwood:"Um.....more of an aquantiant.Um but don't worry he was here before me and he was just checking if you guy are alright.He said but then looked over and saw some man on the ground.He looked really beat up."Hey who that?"  
  
Damian:"I guess that the guy who try to hurt your friends.  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh really."He said.'How dare this idiot try to hurt my Milly and her friends.'he though and walked over."Hey!wake up."  
  
Loyde woke up.Looking really tired and worn out,but he got up and looked around.He saw Arika and then he started to panic.  
  
Loyde:"m..m....m..."he stuttered to say something.He pointed towards Arika.  
  
Wolfwood:"Huh?"He said and looked to where he was pointing.  
  
Loyde:"monsuta- !monsuta- !You are not human and .....what ever you are I don't care what you are.All I know is that you are a monsuta- !!"He said and shakely got up and ran away.(A/N:Monsuta means monster)  
  
Wolfwood:"HEY! GET BACK HERE!YOu lunitic!"  
  
Arika's pupil narrowed.Now remembered everything from tonight.She had forgot for awhile.Oh that was bliss but now she remembered.It is terrible.  
  
She clinged on to Steven unintentionally.She then notice what she was doing and let go.  
  
Arika:"Im sorry I didn't mean too."  
  
Damian:"It's okay.I guess you've been through alot.Don't worry about that guy.He just some idiot.They all come out at night time like coachroaches."  
  
Arika:"Yeah I guess."she said and got up so did Damian.She still was very upset about everything,but for now she would not think about it.  
  
Wolfwood:"How am I going to carry everyone.....?"  
  
Suddenly Melanie Woke up.  
  
Melanie: "Nani?"  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey your awake.......um.....make yourself useful...." he didn't finish because Melanie ran off to Arika and the man next to her."Hey Listen to me!"  
  
Melanie: "(said really fast)Hey...? Who are you?Did you save us?Oh hi Arika are you okay?Are you....(muffled sounds) Wolfwood had put his hand over Melanie's mouth.  
  
Wolfwood: "Shut up and stop acting like a kid."  
  
Melanie: "(pulls Hand off mouth)I was just asking some questions!"  
  
Wolfwood: "Just be quiet....."  
  
Melanie: "You be quiet!"  
  
Wolfwood:"I don't have time for your antics."  
  
Damian and Arika looked like this (O_0) while they were fighting.  
  
Arika:"SHUT UP!"  
  
Melanie and Wolfwood shut up.  
  
Arika:"I would like to go home now....."  
  
Wolfwood:"Oh okay let me get Meryl and Milly,Okay?  
  
Arika Knodded.She turned around and was about to say something to Steven,but he was gone.  
  
Arika:"Huh?Where did he go?"  
  
Melanie:"Oh I don't know."She said."He kinda werid;wearing sunglasses in the nighttime."  
  
Arika:"He seemed fimilar."  
  
Wolfwood:"Okay lets go"He said with Meryl and Milly securly on over his back.  
  
Arika and the gang got the hotel, and tried to relax. They put Milly and Meryl in their beds to rest, and were going to just sit around in Vash's, Wolfwood's and Knives' rooms.  
  
Melanie: "I'm never taking a walk in the dark again."  
  
Arika: "You better not." she said. Melanie opened the door and Arika was about to go in when Melanie stepped back. "Ack, what are you doing Melanie?"  
  
Melanie: "......um....."  
  
Arika:*sigh* She went in, flicked the lights on, and walked inside. Melanie walked in cautiously staying away from Knives.  
  
Melanie: 'It looked like Knives' eyes were glowing. Actually that'd be pretty cool.....but not right now."  
  
Wolfwood: "Um......hello Knives"  
  
Knives just sat there and stared blankly at him.  
  
Wolfwood: "So where's Vash?"  
  
Knives: (glare)  
  
Wolfwood: "Okay....um that answers a lot, thanks Knives"  
  
Arika: "Um....I'll go look for him. He has got to be some where."  
  
Wolfwood: "Okay"  
  
Arika went to open the door but then stopped. She could feel Knives glaring daggers into her back. She dare not turn around. She finally opened the door and closed it behind her. She then slid on the wall next to it. She could barely breathe in that room. The whole time he was staring her down. As if his cold blue eyes could kill her just by glaring. She got up and began her search for Vash.  
  
****************  
  
Vash: 'I sure hope Arika is okay....' he thought.  
  
Vash was on the roof and he was looking up at the moon...... (Moons......Are the moons close together? (Shrug))  
  
******************  
  
Arika: 'I think I know where he is.' She thought and ran up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door to see Vash sitting there. Vash turned around.  
  
Vash: "Arika!" He said and run up to her.  
  
Arika: "Hi......" She said and smiled.  
  
Vash: "Arika........um.......can I ....um......"  
  
Arika: "Yeah?"  
  
Vash: "Um......."  
  
Arika: "Just say it....."  
  
Vash: *HUGGLE*  
  
Arika: "I said 'say it' not do it." She said but hugged back anyways.  
  
Vash: "I was worried about you."  
  
Arika: "Um you shouldn't be......"  
  
Vash: "but..."  
  
Arika: "Um......hey you're hugging a little too hard.......Hello?  
  
Vash: "I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!!! (SOB) *BIG FUNNY FACE WITH TEARS*  
  
Arika: "You Baka!" She said and punched him hard on the noggin.  
  
Vash: "Ouch, why did you hit me Arika." He said with teary eyes.  
  
Arika: (Giggles)  
  
Vash: "Hm...."  
  
Arika: "Um...... Sorry but that was funny." she said and sat down.  
  
Vash: "Hm I guess so." He said and sat next to her.  
  
Arika just sat there looking at the moon. Vash was looking somewhere else. He was staring for quite awhile until Arika caught him.  
  
Arika: "Hey stop staring at me!"  
  
Vash: "Um....sorry"  
  
Arika: "No your not!" She said and got up and tangled up her legs and tripped on to Vash.  
  
Arika and Vash just lay there for a moment looking at each other with surprise. The next moment they were engaged in a kiss.  
  
Even though it was a simple kiss. An innocent kiss. It was very much a big thing for Arika and Vash.  
  
Arika: "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but then again it's just an innocent kiss, but it feels more than that. Everything around us doesn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
Everything was going well for this unplanned event. Their lips parted every once and a while. Vash rolled over so that Arika was on the floor but he wasn't on top of her just next to her. He decided to deepen the kiss. Arika wrapped her arms around Vash's neck. Vash pulled her closer to him. (AN: Not an innocent kiss anymore....Um.....heh heh)At this point Vash and Arika weren't thinking at all really. Vash started to kiss Arika's neck, which made her moan with pleasure. Suddenly she saw a flash backs from today. It was when Loyde was trying to push himself on her.  
  
Arika: "Get off me!" she said and pushed Vash away.  
  
Vash: "W-what? Did I do something wrong......um......did I go.....to far?"  
  
Arika: "Huh?" She said. She was now realizing it was just a flashback.  
  
Vash: "Arika?"  
  
Arika: "Um.....No, Yes I mean it's just...."she said as she got up. "Um......we shouldn't be doing this." she said backing away."We should just be friends."  
  
Vash: "But....um.....wait.What did I do wrong?"  
  
Arika: "Um.....nothing it's just.....nothing."  
  
Vash: "What do you mean?"  
  
Arika: "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." she said confused and then turned around ran through the door and down the stairs. Vash got up bewildered and worried.  
  
*************************  
  
Hello all! Um.....ya that innocent little kiss turned into something more. Sorry about that but I had to do that for this chapter. Don't worry There's not going to be alot of kissy,touchy feely after this for awhile.This just happened because of natural attraction and the fact it was Vash. But Arika would have stopped soon.she have morals you know.Even Vash would have so it wouldn't go all the way trust my that was not my intention for this chapy.So even if you thought that kissing scene was appropriate at the time, you will not get to read about any kissing scenes anytime soon. Because something happens then another thing happens and another and another etc. We'll still have some fluff.I think,but not much other juicy stuff. So I hoped you thought I did okay on the kissing part, though I was blushing the whole time I was writing it.What would happen to me if I did a Lemon at the end of this fic? O,O I would die of embarrassment. Heh heh someone will help me if I do one right?  
  
*********************  
  
Next Time: (This might be the summary for the next chapter, but I don't know. Most likely, yes.  
  
Vash asked what happened today when she ran from the hotel.Thinking that was bothering her too. Basically they talk about stuff and, well, the fact that Arika said 'that we should be friends' sticks .But that's actually for the best. They head to another town with much difficulty. It can't get any worse at the new town can it? I don't know but what if someone Arika met when she was around 8 ,612 years ago,and happened to be in town for unknown reasons? What will happen? Not to mention that the person is not allowed to be there, and the fact that that person is a woman.  
  
Review please! 


	13. Loyde the corpse

Hello all if you guys review within good time I will update soon because I am almost done with chapter 14. So be good reviewers and you'll get a treat. Oh.....right now I have 96 reviews! So make sure it gets past 100! So cool! Almost 100 reviews!!! YEEEEEEEEEE! (Ahem)Anyways here's some review responses.   
  
Unknown:Hehe.....thanks for updating my fic.Um can you tell me why you think it good?please?Um anyways maybe someday we can talk to each other like we did along time it ago it seems.Anyways thoughs were good times huh?Anyways I hope reading this chapter is added to your list of good times  
  
Chaoticcloud: I'm glad you like it but I would appreciate it if you would review my more current chapters.  
  
Blackbodian: Hey when you can, can you read my other chapters I would appreciate it. Hopefully you like the other chapters better.  
  
Kawii-chan: Hello! I'm glad you like my fic so far. Vash and Arika are going to still be together, but it won't be as fluffy as in the last chapter for awhile like I said this happens then this....so on so on....you know, but don't worry about that, but um....Knives and Melanie.....um.....I don't know......I'll think about it but ....I have plans for Knives hopefully you'll like it. But I would appreciate it if you keep telling me your honest opinion. I would like to hear any suggestions you have kk?  
  
Doomy-chan: Hi hi .....um.....yeah.....I don't know if I want meryl to be all jealous......but.....I will make more fluffiness in the future between Vash and Arika........and UPDATE YOUR TWO FICS OR FACE THE PENGUINS OF DOOM!!!!!!MUHUHUHUAHAAHAHA  
  
Imateensosueme: Yes yes grammar....blah blah blah.....hehehe. At least you think it's funny .Have you got a rough draft of the thingy that will save my fic and everyone else's like mine? Huh huh? Anyways chapter 13. Here ya go.  
  
Angelstryke: Yes I take awhile to update. Um.....oh well you've got to be grateful. That I update at all......Just kidding I will do my very best to write up chapters faster kk? Yes poor Melanie, but she'll improve in her fighting skills in time. FLUFFY MOMENT FOR VASHIE AND ARIKA.THEN NOT SO FLUFFY MOMENT....hehe sorry I had to do that or ......I don't know. It will take along time before you see Fluffiness like that in awhile.  
  
Nova: Yes Arika does kick ass. Just wait till you see her powers! I think they are cool....yeah they are. Nova-chan update soon or I will not update soon either. Then everyone will hit you with stale/smelly cheeses and breads.(Huggles Vash Action figure.) Vash will hate you! No he could never hate you. Anyways here ya go! A nice piping hot chapter. I wrote most of this yesterday and today can you believe it!?  
  
Angel of Light: Chapter: 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.  
  
Loyde sat in a cave mumbling to himself and wide eyed. He was already corrupted. Now he was worse. He just tried to make sense at what happened a while ago as he made a fire. For it was cold that night.  
  
Damian was searching for Loyde. He sensed he was near the location of where Loyde rested for the night. He had to ask him some questions and then some.  
  
Loyde was now relaxed he had convinced himself that it was a hoax. That's what happens when some strange man ask you a favor in return for money. He couldn't believe he had gone through with it....um unsuccessfully though, but he needed the money, which now he wouldn't get. He suddenly became alert when he heard sounds. It sounded like someone was walking towards the cave. His body tensed as he waited to see who was walking out in the desert this time of night. Loyde finally saw who had got him so worked up. He saw a guy with blackish blue hair, that wore a black trench coat, pretty tall, with sun glasses?  
  
Loyde: "He's the guy that I saw back in the town. Heh if he gives me any trouble I'll just get rid of him good.  
  
Damian: "Good evening."  
  
Loyde: "I don't agree."  
  
Damian: "Oh I see and what have you been up to tonight?"  
  
Loyde: "Look buddy I think you are intruding on me. Don't you think that's a bit rude?"  
  
Damian: "Well you know what I think......I think it would be even ruder if I killed you."  
  
Loyde just smirked.  
  
Damian: "But first I would like to ask you some questions."  
  
Loyde: "Like I would answer them." he said bravely. He didn't think that the guy standing in front of him was much of threat. He would again be wrong in his judgment.  
  
Damian: "You have no choice in this matter. In life you make many choices. Depending on those choices you sculpt out your life. You didn't make good choices did you? I guess you didn't if you're in this situation. Right?"  
  
Loyde was starting to feel rage towards this man. Here he was taking about life and choices. He was mocking him. How dare he do that!  
  
Damian: "Are you going to answer the questions I have to ask you? Or do I have to break your arm to get a response out of you?"  
  
Loyde: "Heh I don't know who you think you are, but I am not answering any of your damn questions" he said trying to keep his rage inside.  
  
Damian: "Very well." he said and started to walk toward Loyde.  
  
Loyde: 'I could kill this bastard easy! He should never had tried to bother me today......" he said sure of himself. He reached back into his pocket to grab the gun stashed there, took it out fully and aimed. Right when he thought he had the upper hand he saw that he was far from winning. "H-how did you do that?" he said to Damian who had his finger on the trigger aimed at Loyde with a smile that said 'you're going to be sorry.'  
  
Damian: "Well I don't think it works that way. You answer my questions then I might answer yours. Okay?"  
  
Loyde only nodded.  
  
Damian stood up straight a grinned a friendly yet eerie grin as he looked down at Loyde who was on the floor.  
  
Damian: "First question. Who told you to go after Arika?"  
  
Loyde: 'Damn it! The guy who gave me this assignment told me not to tell anyone about him. If I did he said he would kill me. I wonder who would kill me more painfully.' he thought.  
  
Damian: "Are you going to answer or not?"  
  
Loyde: "No."  
  
Damian: "Why not?"  
  
Loyde: "Why do you want to know? Who cares what I almost did to that girl! She is just some bitch that was being annoying" he yelled but soon regret saying. He felt Damian grab his arm and squeezed it hard as he did so he brought him up to his face.  
  
Damian: "Don't say things you'll regret!" he said and threw him to the wall. Loyde looked limp on the ground yet some how recovered a bit and backed up to the wall. "You know when Arika went to the bar it was quite empty. Usually bars are crawling with people. Do you not think that a little odd? This was obviously set up, right?"  
  
Loyde: "I don't know what you're taking about. It was random! Sometimes the people who usually go there are partying all night. It was not even past noon probably only 11:37 when she came around. They must have been asleep or something."  
  
Damian: "Hm....you even knew the time of her arrival huh? When did you step into this town?"  
  
Loyde: "Two days ago."  
  
Damian: "Well in those two days who have you been talking to?"  
  
Loyde: "Why do you ask?"  
  
Damian: "Answer the question."  
  
Loyde: "I don't want too"  
  
Damian: "Why are you so hesitant in answering my questions? Is it because who ever told you to do this told you not to mention his name? Did he say he'd kill you if you did happen to mention his name? I can tell you now that if you don't cooperate with me you will die like no other."  
  
Loyde: "Damn it! Why do you care about that girl is she your women or something? I thought she belong to that Vash the Stampede guy! I mean if you're trying to win her over by killing me than that's pretty stupid."  
  
Damian: "I did not ask for your opinion on anything. Neither is that the reason why I am doing this."  
  
Loyde: "Then why!?"  
  
Damian: "You are making a bigger deal out of this then I thought you would. If you would have just cooperated with me I probably would have let you live. Although there was only a slim chance of that being your fate. Now there's no hope for you at all. You are annoying, stupid and waste of space! If you don't want to answer these very easily answered questions then you should just die on the spot!"  
  
Loyde was starting to get worried. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He didn't care that his life was totally corrupted. All he wanted to do is live and now he was going to get his life taken from him. He didn't want to die but he was not going to tell who had instructed him after all this. He was going to die with the secret he held.  
  
Loyde: "Then just kill me damn it! I don't care what you do! I wouldn't tell you anything so just do it."  
  
Damian: "Very well" he said and took off his sun glasses and stared down at him as if he were just a bug. No less....Not fit to be in his presence.  
  
Loyde looked up at his unforgiving eyes that seem to pierce into his flesh and make him feel intimidated. With his sun glasses on you couldn't see his eyes at all. Now he wish not to see them. (An: "Although Damian has very prettiful eyes. You don't want to be at his mercy.....yeah ......carry on)  
  
Damian: "Now do you want a nice quick death or a nice painful death that will make you think you are in hell? Think quickly now I have better things to do then wait for your answer." He said as if what he didn't care about what he was about to do.  
  
Loyde just sat there silent. He was really scared now. He was going to die! He kept repeating that in his head. He just wanted it to end and quick, but if he said that then he would probably do the opposite.  
  
Damian: "I am in need of time so I'll give you a nice quick death." he said and aimed the gun towards his head." You aren't worth enough to make me use up my time and energy on you. Any last requests?" he said.  
  
Loyde: "I hope you go to hell you stupid son of a b!!!!"  
  
Damian shot him not once but 5 times.  
  
Damian: "I'm sorry but I'm not planning on going to hell anytime soon." he said and had an idea. He made Loyde the corpse levitate in front of him and teleported back to the town. He came to the sheriff's office and dropped Loyde's body on the ground. The wounds that heavily bled made a big puddle around the stoop of the office. Damian just grinned and walked away. He knew already who had told him what to do, but he just wanted to see if Loyde would tell him, his so called secret. "That's one thing that's good about you Loyde. You can keep a secret." he said and laughed. Pretty loud too.  
  
Old Lady: (the one who yelled at Wolfwood.) "SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
Damian did shut up. Then said "Sorry" with a little bit of laugh in it.  
  
Old Lady: "SHUT UP!" she said looking out the window and threw a boot at him. It hit it's target.  
  
Damian fell to the ground comically. All wide eyed.  
  
Damian: "I wasn't expecting this....."  
  
Old Lady: "Just shut up" she said calmly yet irritated and went away from the window.  
  
Damian got up and shrugged it off. He was being loud. He wouldn't want someone manically laughing in the middle of the night when he was trying to get some sleep. In fact sleep sounded good to him now. He walked to the edge of the town and then teleported to his bed and sleep peacefully without guilt.  
  
Loyde was a bad person. Even so he did deserve to live. Yet most people don't think of this. They think of what they did to make them deserve to die. Damian was right about Loyde not making the right decisions. All your life you make your own decisions! That's why life is so free. According to those decisions you make your future. If you had not thought about that then you probably aren't in a good position at the moment. If you're that person that don't wait and say that it's all going to disappear. Make good decisions and do your best,for I hope you would not want to end up like  
  
Loyde the corpse!  
  
(where we left off)  
  
Arika: "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." she said confused and then turned around ran through the door and down the stairs. Vash got up bewildered and worried.  
  
Arika ran away as if she was trying to run from her past. This was of course impossible. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
Arika: "Umph.....she said as she fell to the ground" Um.....sorry" she said and looked up. "Oh o.... I am in big trouble aren't I....?"  
  
Knives just glared down at her but then grinned evilly.  
  
Knives: "Have a nice time with Vash?"  
  
Arika: "Huh?"  
  
Knives: "You know he doesn't care about you he's just using you."  
  
Arika: "Knives just shut up and move out of my way." she said and didn't wait for him to move. She just ran past him.  
  
Knives was really pissed off by Arika's response. Not only did she not respond the way he wanted her too, but she spoke to him in such away that he would not allow from anyone. Someone ran into Knives.  
  
Knives: "Arg! Idiot!"  
  
Vash: "Oh sorry Knives. I didn't see you. It's so dark, you know?" He said trying to sound as if nothing happened with him and Arika.  
  
Knives: "Yes just perfect for you and Arika right, Vash?"  
  
Vash: "What....wait .....you....."  
  
Knives: "Did you think you would get to go all the way?!"  
  
Vash: "You were watching?"  
  
Knives: "Do you honestly think she cares about you?!" he said with a crazed look in his eyes Vash: "Don't tell me you did something?!" Vash responded, ignoring his question.  
  
Knives: "Why yes I did!" he said proudly.  
  
Vash: "You........how could you?!"  
  
Knives: "Yeah well just because you didn't make her yours isn't any reason to get mad I mean there's lots of other prettier girls out there. Not that I let you see them either but......"  
  
Vash: "YOU DONT UND......!!" he didn't get to finish. Knives hand covered Vash's mouth.  
  
Knives: "You wouldn't want to get in more trouble with the owner of this hotel, would you?"  
  
Vash turned his head to the side, and took Knives hand away from his mouth, then said "I care about Arika. She's important to me."  
  
Knives: "She's like a black widow. After the male and female mate, the female kills the male.Hmph I would never let you touch her. I won't let her taint your blood. She is a demon! She could destroy us and Gunsmoke all together......" he said and would have gone on if Vash hadn't pushed him down to the ground, and ran down the hall.  
  
Vash: 'She's none of those things She would never do things like that!' he said and ran towards Arika's room. He was in front of the door and decided to knock.  
  
(knock)(knock)  
  
He did so one more time. When no one answered he opened the door slowly. The room was dim except for the light on her night stand that shined. She held a pillow to her while making her body into a little ball listening to music.  
  
Vash: 'So that's why she didn't answer.' he thought. He walked up to the bed. Her back was turned to him so she didn't see when he tapped her on the shoulder. Arika jumped and made a little whimper sound. She turned around to see Vash. So she turned off her CD player and took off her head phones. "I'm sorry" he said.  
  
Arika: "Hm.....?"She said and sat up and clutched the pillow to her as well as her legs.  
  
Vash: "I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I would like to be friends with you at the very least or, if not, that I will still care for you."  
  
Arika: "No, I like your friendship. It means a lot to me. That's basically why I kinda want to remain friends for a while longer. Is that okay?"  
  
Vash: "Yeah of course it's."  
  
Arika: "I'm glad." she said and let go of the pillow and her legs and hugged Vash. Vash hugged back. "Vash there's something I need to tell you......"  
  
The door slammed open. Knives was there. Then the door slammed back on Knives. Apparently this was a spring back door. Then the wall that apparently had been repaired was being punched out again.  
  
Melanie: "Hey Arika what happened?" she said looking out of the hole.  
  
Arika had a funny confused face on. So did Vash. They pointed at Knives who was apparently knocked out.  
  
Melanie: "Oh....hehehe.....that's funny. He got hit by the spring back door!"  
  
Arika: "I guess it's kinda funny. Wait a minute why did you punch out that hole again!"  
  
Melanie: Hm ......I like it is all.That way I can talk to with out getting out of the room. Anyways if you aren't busy making-out with Vash you should come to the party!"  
  
Arika: "We're not doing anything! Just a hug!"  
  
Melanie: "Right!" She said not believing.  
  
Arika: "Grr....come on Vash were going." she said and took his hand. She walked towards the door and stopped. "How are we going to get past him?" she said and felt Vash pick her up with one arm and try to step over Knives but ended up stepping on him.  
  
Knives: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled and grabbed Vash's leg and pulled him down with Arika.  
  
Knives: "You idiot!" He said choking Vash. Arika got up. Then a couple of doors down, the door opened. Some Lady peeked her head out and said. "SHUT UP!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"(If you haven't noticed this is the word of the day......Anyways I know you guys are smart enough and observant enough to know that.....right?)  
  
Knives, Vash and Arika looked at the woman and decided to run into the room with the rest of the gang.  
  
Meryl: "Making more noise I see."  
  
Vash: "Sorry Meryl......Um......it was a mistake"  
  
Meryl: "You are a mistake."  
  
Vash: "That was mean." he said in SD style looking all pitiful.  
  
Arika: "I agree with her."  
  
Vash: "Arika you too?"  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
Wolfwood: "LET'S DRINK AND BE MERRY!"  
  
Vash: "YEAH!"  
  
Arika: "No!"  
  
Vash: "Aw come on Arika......please?"  
  
Arika: "No." she said plainly.  
  
Vash: "Why not.....?"  
  
Arika: "Gee I wonder why?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Meryl: "That's right Vash.....We don't need anymore trouble."  
  
Milly: "But Meryl, it will be fun!"  
  
Meryl: "No........"she said plainly.  
  
Vash: "Oh I forgot to tell you guys that we're being kicked out tomorrow.....but we're leaving......(choked)  
  
Meryl: "WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU DONUT LOVING IDIOT!"  
  
Vash: "Me......(Choke) ry....l......."  
  
Meryl: "What?"  
  
Vash: "You're .....ch....oking .....me....." he said and fell to the floor.  
  
Meryl: "Oops, I mean you deserve to be choked. Come on Milly."  
  
Milly: "Um....okay Meryl. Bye everyone." she said unsure and waved but then huggled "Wolfie", and left.  
  
Arika: "(poke)(poke) Vash? Vash? Hello? Are you still alive?"  
  
Vash: "Yes."  
  
Arika: "OH okay bye Vash were going to bed too." she said all happy and worry not insite.  
  
Melanie:"Oh .....I don't wanna!"  
  
Arika: "Let's go, now!" she said and dragged Melanie out of the room.  
  
Knives was sitting on his bed the whole time watching there antics. Arika wanted to leave esp. because Knives was there. She didn't fell comfortable knowing he despised her. Besides she needed to get some sleep. This was a crazy day.  
  
Hello all! REVIEW NOW OR THE MOOSE WILL GET YOU!(DOOMYCHAN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT RIGHT?JTHM........right? yes you better! hehehe)Trust me the moose is bad.....oh and it's not a moose......but they call it the moose.......but be afraid be very afraid esp if you see and hear something trying to break through your wall. Anyways I will update as soon as I can......kk.....Hm......do you guys like Damian so far? Oh and about the summary in the last chapter ....The other part is in chapter 14 ......of course.....yeah so REVIEW FAST or steal fresh blood from a hospital and pour it on your wall that seems to be cracking because of the moose. Trust me you'll need it,but it's easier to review than do the other thing kk? 


	14. Run or be run over

Hey all you peoples! I knew I shouldn't have went to become a mountain women.Heh heh...Sorry if you thought I was dead or sick because of heart worms.But I am back! BACK FROM ZAAACUMATATAMOOWOONGGE!THEY HAVE GOOD FUNNEL CAKE AND BUGS ON A STICK THERE.MMM...fried crickets...(SMILES)Anyways this chapter and chapter 15 has actually been written a while ago...heh heh sorry Andrew I didn't mean to take so long to update but um...well I sorta lost my will to continue the story for a while.Well actually it's more like not wanting to look for grammer mistakes.which brings the plea of me to ask...HELP ME!I NEED SOMEONE WHO IS GOOD AT GRAMMER AND HAS A LOT OF TIME OR JUST ENOUGH TO LOOK OVER MY STORIES CHAPTERS!That includes this chapter to #1 though this chapter and others that I write in the future.That's also the reason that this chapter didn't pop up sooner.(sigh)Anyways I am not going to update this story again till I find someone to look over it.Plus I want to change some of the wording.Esp. in the 1 couple of chapters.You know when you don't look at something,like a drawing or something you've written in a long time you start to see lot of mistakes.Well I looked over the early chapter and well I feel stupid because of how I wrote it was dumb.(sigh) Anyways I will shut up now .Enjoy the chapter.This isn't my best work but please be forgiving.

Angel of Light:Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I don't own Trigun!

Arika and Melanie were up and ready first and it looked like no one else was awake yet.

Melanie:"Hey Arika?You know we should go get some breakfast at some resterant or something.Since everyone else is asleep."

Arika:"But then what if they wake up and they don't know where we are?"

Melanie:"Then we'll leave them a note."

Arika:"Are you really that hungry you just got up..."

Melanie:(stomach grumbles)"Does that answer your question?"

Arika:"Heh...well...okay..."she says then hears something in the other room where Vash and the other guys slept.It turns out the sound was just Vash' snoring.

Arika:"Let's put that note on his forehead.Then when Knives and Wolfwood wake up they'll find it right away."

Melanie:"Okay."she said and got the hotel note pad that was next to the alarm clock, and started writing what they were going to do and where."Here."she said and handed it to Arika.

Arika look through the very lovely hole and was barely able to place it on Vashes forehead.

Arika:"Okay lets go."she said.

Today was and fine day.The birds were chirping,the people where all peaceful like,and since it was kinda early the weather was pretty good too.

Melanie:"Hey you know...?We should do this more often."

Arika was about to respond but someone had called out to her.She saw one of the police that she saw yesterday.

The police said his hellos and handed her a bag which contained her art supplies.Which she thanked him for,but that's the only reason he ran like the sky was falling.He told her what had happen last night and he said it like this.

Police:"I have some news on the guy who attacked you."he said and paused then continue."He escaped last night.Which was werid because I had alot of my men watching him and nothing in the cell was really disturbed to lead anyone to believe he escaped or how.Anyways we found him dead later on in the night on the steps near the sheriffs office.He had gotten shot to the head and chest area.All adding up to 5 wounds."

Arika:"Oh...okay...Is that all?"She said calmly as she could.

Police#1:"Yes,sorry to have bothered you.Just though you would like to know."

Arika:"Um...no problem."She said quietly.

Police#1:"Well then I better go."he said and walked away.

Melanie:"Arika?"

Arika:"Yes...?"

Melanie:"I'm not that hungry.We can go back to the hotel and..."she said but was cut off.

Arika:"No, it doesn't matter.Let just enjoy are breakfast"She said.

Melanie nodded.

They found the resturant that they were looking for.Came in and walked to a booth and looked at a selection of breakfast plates on the menue.

Melanie:"Hey did you tell Vash what happened yesterday?"

Arika:" No,Wolfwood probably would have told him,if he asked anyways."

Melanie: "What if he wants to hear it from you."

Arika:"Well I was going to tell him yesterday but Knives interupted, then you..."

Melanie:"Sorry."

Arika:"No,it was probably for the best."

The waitress came to get there orders down.Arika and Melanie waited for there food to arrive.It soon did arrive and they ate in silences.Until Vash and the gang suddenly came into the resterant.The person who shows the costumers to there table was trying to stop them from just charging in but failed.

Meryl:"We have to go!"

Arika:"Huh,but we just started eating."

Meryl:"We were kicked out early and while we were walking to this resturant.This old lady that wolfwood woke up,threatened to get her son to shoot him down!Her son is huge!We need to get out of this town now!"

Milly:"Yeah and Mr.Knives gots so many girlfriends!They like Vash-san too.

Vash:"Yeah!They tryed to violated me!...(sob)Knives just kept on running while they were distracted by me.Why KNIVES WHY!."he said and raised his hands above his head for emphasis.

Knives:"Hmph,I'd thought you enjoyed that."

Vash:"Well...um...yeah...er no...I mean I only need one women."He said and walked over to Arika and gave her a hug.

Arika:"Um..."

Knives:(SUPER DEATH GLARE)

Arika pushed Vash away for a few reasons.The main one was the fact that she didn't want to find out what Knives would do to her if she clung onto Vash.

Vash:"Arika?I can't even give you a friendly hug?I mean friends can at least hug can't they...?Or...Do I offend?"he said and smelled himself.

Meryl:"Who cares lets go!"

Vash:"Okay...!"he said and grab Arika.

Arika:"Wait I have to pay for the meal and what about our lugage!"

Vash:"Pay on the way and we have it already.."

Arika gave the money to there waitress.Plus tip.

Arika:"Keep the change!"She yelled out before she left.

They ran outside.The minute they did trouble started again.

Old Lady:"**THERE THEY ARE MORRES ! LETS GET THEM** !"she said.She and Morres ran after them but they got run over by all the women.

Women #1:"**LOOK** it's them...!"she said and had stop running to point at Knives and Vash.

Women#2:"But look the guy with the red trench coat has a Girlfriend!"

Women#1:"SO the other one dosen't!"

Knives stoped running and had an idea.He reached over to Meryl who was just about to run past him,and grabed her by rist and said."Sorry,but I am taken too."he said with much difficulty but got the words out.If Knives was in little kiddy thoughts land then he would have thought'Ew ew ew...dirty human...eeeewwwww!'

Meryl:"Knives!What..."She said but was silents by Knives' hand.

Knives:"(whisper)Just play along."he said angrily.

Meryl:"Yeah...um...we're together...heh heh..."she said nervously for she was so close to Knives at the moment.

Women#3:"So what I am better looking then you!Lets get them!"

Meryl:"Hey!"

Knives:"Shut up,women!"He said.Which made Meryl angrier.

Vash and the gang ran towards the edge of the town.

Morres and the old lady got up.

Morres:"Hey mom are you okay?"He said with his booming voice.

Old lady/mom:"Yes, now lets get em'!"she said and climbed on her son shoulder.Morres had a bazooka.He aimed and fired.

(AN:"I like bazookas and Flame Throwers...random fact brought to you by Debbie C. Acosta.Have a nice day and get your destructive weapon today!)

(boom!)Hits near by the mob of lust crazy women.Which made them fly like a bird for a couple seconds then painfully plop on the ground face down.Unfortunately some of them didn't get detoured from there quest.

Women#4:"I promise I am better than thoughs girls.

Vash and Knives ran faster.Poor Meryl was hanging on to Knives just barely.

(Boom!)

Wolfwood ran faster some how even though he was holding most of the lugage.

They finally got out of the city limits and kept on running until they were sure that they were safe.

Melanie:"I am tired."she said and sat down.

Milly:"Yeah lets take a break."she said and sat next to Melanie.

Wolfwood sat next to Milly and put all the lugage to the side.

Arika:"Hey you know,you can put me down now...please."

Vash:"Um...okay."he said and did so and then fell to the sand.

Arika went to get a water bottle from her bag,and handed one to Vash."Here..."she said.

Vash:"Thanks!"he said and tried to sit up.Arika help support him.He drank it all in alarmingly fast rate,but you would too if you were running really fast through the town on a now hot day."Ah!Much better."he said and felt Arika's hand left and saw her get up and sat next Melanie.He desided to remained were he was.

Knives just stood there and looked as if he had not been running through the town,but infact he was tired too.

Meryl:"Um...Knives your still holding on to my rist."she said sounding nervous.She didn't want to be so close to him.

Knives looked down to see that he had indeed still held on to her rist.He quickly let go,and looked at his hand with discuss.Meryl just walked away from Knives cautiously and sat infront of Milly.

Soon after they decided to head to the next town which was quite aways from where they were. Started walking towards there destination.Unfortunately they didn't have enough time to buy some Thomases but even without them they still made good time considing they walked.This city was owned by some rich man.This City was suppost to be one of the greatest city to go to clubing.Basically this town had the best of everything..The people were 'interesting' .At night neon lights brighten the city.

Meryl:"(sigh)Too many people..."

Arika:"Yeah not to mention there not the nices of people here."she said annoyed after someone bumped into her and gave her the middle finger.

Milly:"There's probably lots of places to keep us busy while were here!

Vash was observing the city.He wasn't paying attention to were he was going so he didn't see the person who was going to walk into him.Vash yelled his famous yell,and fell to the ground.There was something on top of him.He tired to look up and saw a girl no a women.She was beautiful.Looked around Arika's age.

Vash:"Oh um sorry I ..."

Beautiful women:"Oh it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." she said cutting Vash off and smiled at him.

Vash:"Um...yeah." he said because he was kinda nervous for some reason.Probably...just maybe because this beautiful women was on top of him.

Meryl:"Vash what are you doing! yelled at Vash for his clumsiness."I'm sorry miss,please excuse his behavior.Um...er..."she said then stoped because she was disturbed at the amount of skin that women was showing.She had on a short white dress.There was a small silver belt that hung loosely on her waist.

Milly:"Meryl?Hey I was looking for you.It's so crowded here.Don't you..."she said but didn't finish.She notice Meryl wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying.She saw Vash had fell...but there was some women on top of him."Mr.Vash...?What are...you ...doing?"she asked innocently.

Vash:"Huh?"he said and looked to were the voice came from."Oh um..."He said and turned back to the beautiful women in front of him."Um...eh...um..."he stumbled with his words.'Must not touch round bouncy...things...on ...Eh...need cold shower...'he though shakely in his not so clear mind.Then as he started to think a little bit more clearly but...

B.W.(Beautiful women):"Oh!."she squeaked and jumped up.

Milly:"Mr.Vash you turning really red and are you okay.?"

Meryl:"Grr sick pervert."She said to Vash and slaped him

Vash:"Owie,But I didn't mean to!My hands they command me!"he said trying to explain how his hand commanded him to grope her romp.

Meryl:"Right..."

Melanie,Arika,Wolfwood ,and Knives emerge from the crowd.

Arika:"sighJust trying to get through the crowds is alot of work."she said.Then caught sight of Vash on the ground with a red hand mark on his face.A fuming Meryl,a confused Milly,and one white clad woman.The beautiful woman's eyes seem to light up at the sight of her.

B.W:"Oh my god...Arika!I can't believe it's you..!"she said and ran past everyone and went up to her.

Arika:"Eh...um...who are you?"she said stupidly

Caltherine:"Oh you don't remember.Figures,yeah...I haven't seen you in so long.How are you doing...?"She said as if Arika and her were best friends.

Arika:"Fine..."She said flatly."Eh,sorry I can't reconize you."she replied.Then said."How are you?"

Caltherine:"Oh well,anyways you know I just got groped by some handsome guy"

Vash:"It wasn't my fault I swear.Please forgive me."

Arika:"You did what!"

Vash:"Um...I guess I should keep my mouth shut."he said stupidly and started to mumble/whisper.'It was the hands...'

Caltherine:"Aw...it's okay.Your such a cutie."She said and walked up to him and hugged him.

Vash kinda hesitated,but then hugged her back.

Catherine:"Hm...is he your boyfriend?"

Arika:"No..."

Catherine:"hm...then...Can I have him?"

Arika:"Why are you asking me?"she said annoyed.

Catherine:"Oh...your such a strong man aren't you?"She said being all touchy feely with Vash.

Vash:"Oh...no...not...really"he said all goofy like and looked embarassed.

Catherine:"Oh and Arika you must introduce me to your other friends!

Arika:"Eh...oh...okay but I feel really werid about this I usually remember people faces but..."

Catherine:"Oh it doesn't matter just as long as I remember you.So who this she said and pointed to Melanie.

Melanie:"Hello..."she said awkwardly

Arika:"This is Knives."

Knives:(glare)

Arika:"Meryl ,Milly,and Wolfwood."

Everyone said " Hi "

Arika:"And the one your clinging onto is Vash..."

Catherine:"Oh...you mean Vash the Stampede...?"

Vash looked down at his feet and said" Yeah..."

Catherine:"Oh...that's so cool.You don't look like you would kill lots people.Your such a handsome man.Unlike most of thoughs people that would do what you do..."

Vash:"Well...that's a misconseption.I don't try to destory things...but destruction seem to follow me everywhere."he said looking down at his feet.

Catherine:"Oh...you poor thing..."She said and hugged him close.

Arika and the gang were just staring at this scene.

Arika:"(Ahem)..."she said.This was getting stupid and werid.

Catherine:"Oh Arika...I want to show you and your friends around the town.So how about you stay at the hotel I'm staying at.I'll even pay for you and your friends since this is just a great occasion.

Vash:"Well um...okay."He said without thinking even though the question was directed towards Arika.

Catherine:"Is that okay with you guys?"

Most of them accepted her inventation.

Catherine:"Okay follow me so you don't get lost in the crowds.

They followed her to her hotel.Vash and Catherine were talking the whole way.Which is the opposite for the rest of the gang they remained silent for most of them didn't like the new addition to their group.They finally made it to her hotel and registered for there rooms.After that they headed for their rooms.They all had their separate rooms.Although Catherine had ask if Vash would like to share a room with her.He probably would have said yes if Meryl hadn't have hit him for being perverted.

Arika was in her room now trying to unpack.She heard someone knock at her door.

Arika:"Come in?She said.She saw Melanie open the door and come in.

Melanie:"Hello..."

Arika:"Hi..."

Melanie:"Arika...I wanted to ask...Who is she,you know um Catherine?

Arika:"I'm not sure...Its werid I usually can remember but...for some reason.I can't.

Melanie:"I don't like her."she said._'She was being all nice and cozy in Vashes' arms.That's were you should be Arika_!'she thought

Arika:"Yeah well we have to deal with her.Besides we got these nice rooms.So might as well enjoy them.

Melanie:"Right!"

Well hope you at least got through it okay.I'll do my best to update quickly.Everyone:"Great now she'll force us to review her stupid story."Well I don't blame you but I need input on this story now review peoples!Pretent your life depends on reading and reviewing this story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
